I don't care what they think
by jj87
Summary: pregnant-gets back with Brax doesnt care what anyone thinks-get's kidnapped- gets shot by captor-meets Brax's dad (unknown to Brax) Cheryl begs her to keep it a secret- dad causes trouble (unknown to the Braxton boys)- Brax finds out breaks up with Charlie-dad shoots Charlie while he kidnaps Ruby after failing to get Casey, will our favourite Sergeant ever get a break?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, not new to fanfic just never wrote A H&A story- have read a lot of them though- but Rookie Blue is my baby. I'm obsessed with Home and Away and I was very disappointed about the way they ended Chax, I was devastated she died after all of the build-up they killed her? And brushed it under the carpet too quick for my liking. So I decided to do a fic about them- just something you should know I love to write and noticed some chapters in some stories were short- all my chapter range from 5000 to 7/8000 I can't help myself once I start that's it- less babbling and on with the story- R&R if you have the time, enjoy : )**

* * *

><p>Charlie Buckton wakes up miserable and alone missing Brax more and more- but it's for the best, she can't be with him-even if she does love him with all her heart- her heart that is breaking more and more.<p>

She sighs and climbs out of her bed deciding to go for a run. 'Stop thinking about him, stop thinking about him' her mind chants as she pulls on her running clothes.

Standing by the sink with a glass of water she is lost in thought when Leah comes in for her coffee "morning Charlie, going for a run?" She says noting her running clothes.

"Yeah, I need to get out and stop thinking."

"About Brax?" Leah asked with sympathy she knows her friend loves Brax and it kills her that she is so down. "Charlie I've said this before if you love him and he loves you that is all that matters, you should go talk to him he's as bad as you are I saw him moping around yesterday he misses you."

"It's not that simple Leah I am a police officer a sergeant at that I can't associate with a gang leader, but I do miss him- a lot." Charlie sighed "I don't know what to do I miss him so much."

"Don't worry about what other people think, you belong together I can see it and he's told you he's no longer with the river boys- he left them for you, does that not tell you anything?"

Charlie shook her head "he says he has but what if something tempts him back? Like his idiot brother gets himself into another mess? I can't do it Leah and it hurts so bad, I love him and I want to be with him but how can I if all I do is wonder if he's out doing something he shouldn't?"

"That's the thing you don't know you just need to trust him and have faith in him he, loves you too Charlie you need to give him a chance."

Ruby had being listening from the doorway she knew her mother loved him and it was hard for her, she didn't agree when she found out about them but underneath his rough exterior he was a really sweet guy- well to Charlie anyway. Ruby had read some of the messages he'd sent her and seen the things he'd buy her for no reason. Sighing she decided to help her mom out. "Charlie Buckton! You get your butt over to see him and tell him you love him and do not give a damn about what people say it is none of their business." She yelled walking in.

Charlie smiled for the first time since she had called things off three weeks ago. "You're team Brax now Rubes?"

"If he makes you happy then yes I am, now go before I drag you there myself" Ruby replied shoving her towards the door.

Leah laughed "you've been told, seriously Charlie just go talk to him and see where it goes."

Charlie smiled again "okay, okay, but I am not going like this- but I am still going for my run I need to work on what I'm going to say."

"How about I am an idiot I love you and I don't care what anyone says?" Ruby suggested.

"Sounds good to me straight to the point," Leah laughed again.

Charlie shook her head and laughed too. "I'll see you guys soon I'll be back to change."

Casey had been standing outside the door and had heard every word; he smiled when Charlie walked out "hey, is Ruby up?"

"Hey Case, yeah she's inside there go on in I'll see you later."

"Yeah later," Casey called pulling out his phone to text his brother.

* * *

><p>Brax lay in his bed thinking about Charlie god how he missed her he had given up trying to convince her to get back with him she just wouldn't listen. He held up the shirt he had belong to her that had stayed by his pillow since she had left it there- holding it beside his face he lay down and took in the small scent that was still on it. His phone beeped beside him and he picked up, reading the message from Casey his heart nearly beat out of his chest. '<strong>Charlie is coming to c u in a while Rubes and Leah tlkd her into going to c u. She needs to know ur out of the boys and u mean what u say- oh and she loves u so don't screw it up and play dumb when she shows up. Be honest with her Brax I know that is hard for u to do u love the girl, don't lose her over ur pride.'<strong> Brax jumped out of his bed all excited he ran to the shower and quickly washed himself. 'Today is going to be a good day' he said to himself. After his shower he had some breakfast before heading to Angelo's.

Along his drive he spotted Charlie on the beach with Bianca. Stopping his car he climbed out and watched her she was beautiful truly she was. Taking one last look at her he climbed back in and went to his parking spot outside the Surf club.

* * *

><p>Charlie walked back to her house after a coffee with Bianca dying for a shower, she had overdone herself and was sticky and sweaty. Arriving at the house she seen Ruby and Casey watching TV "hey, you guys nothing planned for today?"<p>

"Nope lazy day, haven't you got somewhere to be?" Ruby asked.

"Can I shower first mother?" Charlie teased.

"Don't take too long young lady," Ruby teased back as Charlie made her way to the bathroom.

After her shower she felt so much better, pulling on a summer dress she dried her hair quickly and put on some make up. "I'm heading out guys," she called walking out the door.

Along her walk she smiled at the thought of them being together out in the open, on her run she decided she didn't care what other people thought it was her life and it was her that would be with him.

As she approached Angelo's she saw his car there along with Heath's truck "great," she muttered and went inside making her way to the stairs.

She was just on the first step when John pulled her back. "I wouldn't go up there if I was you; they've been at it for half an hour now. I can hear things being broken and yelling I'm staying out of it and I think you should too."

"I'll be fine thanks John," she replied making her way up the stairs. Before she could turn into Angelo's she heard Brax yelling.

"Because I love her! And I promised her I'm done, I'm sticking to it!"

"You're a Braxton you belong in the river boys, you need to get that pig off your mind," Heath spat.

"Don't call her that!" Brax snarled.

"She's a cop man you've gone soft."

"She's more than a cop to me."

"Still she's no good for you!" Heath yelled.

"She means more to me than any of that stuff! I am out- get that through your thick skull! I'm trying to get her back whether you like it or not!" Brax yelled louder he was close to losing it again.

Heath laughed "go for it man, see how long it takes before you come crawling back."

Charlie heard him come her way and ducked into the bathrooms- spotting him wipe blood off from his nose as he passed by. She smiled to herself and waited a minute before going inside.

She found him behind the bar he stopped what he was doing when he saw her. Her heart was beating out of her chest as he watched her walk towards him. Walking behind the bar she made her way over to him still froze to the spot, pushing him back until he hit the bar she ran her hands up his chest to his neck and leaned in to kiss him.

Brax was shocked he expected a lot of talking before this happened- not that he was complaining. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and deepened the kiss.

Pulling back Charlie spoke "I'm an idiot I love you and I don't care what anyone has to say- I miss you so much," she said as tears ran down her face.

Brax wiped them away "I miss you too, Charlie I meant what I said I'm done with the boys you're all that matters I wanna be with you and only you," he pulled her into a hug.

"So we'll start again a fresh start," she mumbled against his chest

"Whatever you want babe." He said holding her tight against him god how he missed her.

Leah stood in the doorway watching with a smile on her face 'finally' she said to herself. Brax spotted her and smiled back, seeing his was about to let Charlie go she waved him off and turned on her heels leaving them alone- VJ's pizza could wait.

"How about I take you out tonight?" he asked.

Charlie smiled up at him "sounds great but I'm working until eight."

"So we'll have a late dinner I'll pick you up at nine."

"Nine," Charlie repeated "I better go get ready for work," she leaned up on her toes and kissed him before heading for the stairs.

"I love you!" He called after her.

"Love you too!" She called back going down the stairs.

Meeting an open mouthed John at the bottom she stopped in front of him "did I hear right?"

"Yes you did John I'm in love with Daryl Braxton and I don't care who knows it," she said with a smile as she passed him.

John narrowed his eyes and Charlie was ready for the yelling she was completely knocked for six when he smiled at her "he's a good bloke Charlie; I hope he's treating you right I'm happy for you."

Charlie beamed that wasn't so hard "thanks John, I better go I need to be at work soon," she said waving and heading off.

* * *

><p>"Hey how'd it go?" Ruby asked as soon as Charlie walked through the door.<p>

Charlie smiled "great Rubes, we're going out tonight- starting over."

"Charlie I'm so happy for you," Ruby squealed and jumped at her "what did you say to him?"

"I went with I'm an idiot," she laughed.

"See, not just a pretty face me," Ruby laughed going back to making her snack.

Charlie laughed again and went to her room to get ready.

Brax found himself outside her door he couldn't stay away "hey Rubes is your mom still here?" He asked from the doorway.

Ruby turned to him "you better not be here to cancel she's finally happy again." She said looking at him suspiciously.

"I'm not," he replied.

"Charlie!" Ruby yelled.

Not liking her daughter's tone she hurried out half-dressed "something wrong?" she asked alarmed. Ruby nodded towards the door. "Oh hey," her face dropped "you're here to cancel aren't you?"

"I'll just… yeah," Ruby grabbed her plate and was about to leave them when Brax spoke.

"No I'm not why does everyone think I am?" He asked frustrated. "I forgot to give you something."

Charlie relaxed and walked to him "wha-" she was cut off by his lips crashing onto hers.

After pulling back he smiled "have a great day babe, Ruby," he said nodding to her as she stood with a smirk watching Charlie's dazed look.

"Later," she called as he passed by the window. "Uh Charlie, work," she said after a minute when Charlie didn't move.

"Uh work, yeah, right," she said dashing to her room with a big smile in place.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later she was pulling into the station. Walking inside she was called before she made it to her office she sighed and walked to her co-worker and friend Georgina Watson. "Hey, what's up?" She asked.<p>

Watson pulled a big bunch of flowers from the floor "these came for you," she handed them over to a surprised Charlie "how long has this being going on huh?" She asked with a smirk.

Charlie read the card and smiled **'be careful out there, can't wait** **to see you xx'** "aww," she said "he's so sweet sometimes," remembering where she was she cleared her throat and walked to her office.

"Hey!" Watson called and followed her "you're not going to tell me who the mystery man is?" She knew Charlie had been down since Brax- she was the only one on the force that knew they had been together. Hoping she'd moved on she asked again "so who is he?"

Charlie got up and closed her door "okay it's Brax we've sorted things out and we're starting again."

Georgina was happy for her friend she knew they belonged together but also knew she'd be in trouble if Joyce found out. "Are you sure about this Charlie? I know you guys have a thing for each other but what about this place? You know Joyce won't be happy."

"There's a lot of people that won't be happy but what can I do? I love him and it's my life am I meant to do what makes other people happy?"

Georgina shook her head "as long as you're happy no-one else matters, but I think you might want to tell inspector Joyce he's gunning for the Braxton's- any of them."

"I know I've set up a meeting with him later."

"And what will happen if he doesn't agree?"

"Agree to what? Brax is my boyfriend whether he likes it or not. He'll have to fire me if he wants me to leave, he can't ask me to stop seeing him."

"Guess you're right, I'm rooting for you, I'm glad you guys worked things out- I was beginning to wonder where my friend Charlie went, some mopey cranky woman took over here for a while," Georgina teased before returning to the front desk.

Charlie got on with her work counting down the hours until she would see Brax- not aware that something was about to ruin her plans.

* * *

><p>Half an hour into catching up on her paper work Watson barged into her office "Sergeant! A body has been found on the beach," she said frantically.<p>

"A local?" Charlie said jumping up from her seat, her stomach turning thinking about one of her friends lying there.

"Body hasn't been identified yet, Mrs Palmer found them- it was a young boy about Ruby's age."

"I'll drive," Charlie said as they hurried out of the station.

Speeding to the scene Charlie prayed it was no one close to her- bodies we uncommon for summer bay. They hardly ever had calls for murder- maybe twice since Charlie made sergeant three years ago.

Arriving at the scene they both jumped out of the car "you take Mrs Palmer's statement and then get someone to take her home, I'll take the body," Charlie instructed as they made their way under the crime scene tape.

Watson made her way to Gina while Charlie joined the other officers at the body. Kneeling down she pulled back the tarp and gasped it was one of the river boys Stu she thought his name was, he was in Ruby's year at school.

"Everything okay serge?" One of the officers asked.

"I know this kid, round up the river boys- all except Daryl Braxton," she added as she read the time of death from the on scene coroner.

"Why?" The officer asked "isn't he the leader?"

"No he's not and he has an alibi for the time of death."

"Alibi? who?"

Charlie rolled her eyes "I am now if you're done with the questions go get the rest of the boys."

"Yes Sergeant," the officer said hurrying away with a puzzled look on his face.

Charlie read the report again and was so glad she'd been with Brax when it happened or she would have doubted herself and him again. "Watson!" She called seeing she was finished with Gina. "We need to notify next of kin can you find an address?" She said handing her an id found on the boy. Watson nodded and walked to the car to get dispatch to run the name.

Pulling her phone out, she sighed and sent Brax a message. There was no way she'd be home in time for their date.

Brax sat in Angelo's going through his books when he received the message **'sry babe can't make 2nite :(- found a body on the beach I'll b here 4 the rest of the day.'**

Brax sighed and sent a reply **'it's okay I'll see you** **when you're done, anyone we know?'**

Charlie shot back a quick message before going to examine the scene.

Brax was shocked when he read her reply- his phone rang in his hand and Heath's name flashing on the screen "what is it now Heath?" He asked.

"Brax," Casey's voice filled the line "the cops just took Heath and the boys down the station."

"In cuffs?" Brax asked standing from his seat.

"No, they just said they needed to talk to them about something."

Brax sat back down "then he's fine Case, don't be worrying he'll be let go soon he's not even under arrest."

"He asked me to call you."

"Well I'm not going down unless he's arrested so just go to school and don't worry."

"It's Saturday Brax," Casey replied.

"Well go see Ruby or something then I'm busy here."

"Alright later," Casey said hanging up.

* * *

><p>Down the station Charlie had just walked out of her meeting with inspector Joyce- going a lot better than she'd imagined. He had said as long as it doesn't get in the way of doing her job she could sleep with all the river boys for all he cared.<p>

Walking into an interview room with a file she groaned when she saw who was sitting behind the table. "Well well well, Sergeant Buckton, to what do we owe the pleasure?" Heath said smartly.

Charlie sighed and sat down clicking on the recorder "interview beginning at fifteen twenty-one. Mr Heath Braxton, Sergeant Buckton and Constable Baker present." Charlie pulled out a photo of Stu Henderson "what is your relationship with this boy here?"

Heath looked at the photo "he's my cousin," he said before sitting back.

Charlie was shocked he was related to them but held her poker face Brax had never said- damn she'd told him over a text who it was. "And when was the last time you saw him?"

"Yesterday after a surf with the boys."

"Did you see him get into an altercation of any sort with anyone? Talk to anyone he wouldn't normally talk to? Or has anyone being threating him or bothering him at school?"

"Nope, he went right home and I assume he's at school now, and nobody would bother him his old man is a nut job, why, what do you think he did?" Heath asked with a smile.

Charlie leaned over and whispered in the constable's ear making sure the parents had been notified before she told anyone else. Nodding she pulled back "Mr Braxton I'm sorry to tell you that Stu was found dead this morning," Charlie said sadly. When Heath sat the staring at her without a word Charlie swore she saw his eyes fill with tears for a minute "interview suspended at fifteen forty-six, you can go," she said gathering up her files. Heath just nodded and went.

Charlie flew into her office and grabbed the keys to her squad car "hey Georgina, I'm heading off be back in half an hour," Watson nodded from her desk and went back to work.

Just outside the station she saw Heath walking on the side of the road pulling in she rolled down the window "you need a ride?" She asked.

"No thanks," Heath said in a daze- his cousin was only seventeen.

"It's a long walk back," Charlie tried again. Heath looked at her, sighed and climbed in beside her. "Belt," Charlie said before they took off.

"Home or somewhere else?" she asked after a minute.

"Actually can you drop me to Stu's house? His mom is my aunt I want to see how she's doing."

Charlie had a smart remark about to leave her mouth but held it back "I am sorry you know," she said softly.

"Yeah me too," Heath said "he was a great kid he got the brains while I- well you know what I'm like."

"If you put your mind to something you could do it" Charlie said.

Heath muttered something that she couldn't make out instead of pushing she left him. Pulling in where he told her to she watched him climb out "hey if you need a ride back call me, I'm going to see Brax so I'll be there!" She called as he walked to the house. He just waved his hand in the air and went inside.

"Well that was interesting," Charlie said as she started up the car and headed for Angelo's.

* * *

><p>She found Brax at the bar with a drink deep in thought. She slipped her hands around his neck and kissed him on the cheek "hey, what are you doing here?" He asked grabbing one of her hands with his own.<p>

"I came to see how you were, I'm sorry I didn't know he was related I shouldn't have sent that text."

"It's fine babe no harm done, so did Heath behave himself down the station?"

"Well he was his charming smart self but he kept in line, even talked to me when I gave him a ride over to your aunt's house."

Brax snorted "he was nice to you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah I think he's kinda upset, he was fond of Stu so go easy on him."

"Hey, I'm saying nothing," Brax said holding up his hands.

"I better get back; we still have about four boys to interview."

"Will I see you later?" Brax asked turning in his seat

A mischievous smile crossed her face "well if not by the time you go to bed leave your window open and I might surprise you," she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him deeply.

"Sergeant Buckton!" Screeched a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see none other than the town gossip Colleen Smart "can I help you Mrs Smart?"

"You can tell me why you are near that hooligan?" she shrieked "did you bump your head or something?"

"No Mrs Smart this is my boyfriend," she said smiling at an amused Brax who wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Oh heaven save us! You do know who he is?"

"Yes, like I said he's my boyfriend."

"You should be ashamed of yourself- wearing that uniform and fraternising with a known criminal you should know better, Oh lord," she cried and hurried out of Angelo's.

Both of them laughed and Charlie stepped out of his hold laughing again when he groaned "I'll see you later, oh and thanks for the flowers" she said kissing him quickly.

Just as she was at the door her phone beeped with a text, sighing she walked back to Brax "miss me already?" he teased.

"You wish" she showed him the message "you better come with me," she said putting her phone back in her pocket.

"I'm gonna kill him," Brax snapped "I'll meet you there," he kissed her quickly and made his way out to the car.

Charlie quickly followed "hey you can come with me," she called.

Brax turned around "I'm sure your boss would love that," he called.

"I told him," Charlie blurted out.

"What?" Brax said "what did you just say?" He asked walking to her.

"I told inspector Joyce we're together."

"Why did you do that? Last time I asked you nearly bit my head off saying you'd sooner die."

"You're not happy about it?" She asked confused "I thought that's what you wanted," she giggled when he lifted her off the ground and spun her around.

Putting her back on her feet he kissed her hard "you've just made my day," he smiled and headed to the passenger side of her car.

Unknowing to either of them they were being watched by someone who had overheard an old lady telling another old lady what she'd seen at Angelo's and was over joyed that he had found something Daryl Braxton loved- yes revenge would be sweet he thought as he followed the pair.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at the station they both headed inside to find heath with a bruised cheek and a bloodied nose "what did you do now you idiot?" Brax asked.<p>

"Stu's old man lost it, said I got Stu into the bad life and jumped on me." Heath answered.

"Watson? Does Mr Braxton need to hang around?" Charlie asked.

"Only if he is pressing charges against Mr Henderson," Watson replied.

"No!" Brax answered as he signed Heath out "we'll just leave it here Mr Henderson's just lost his son. You out," he said shoving Heath towards the exit.

"Here take my car," Charlie said handing him the keys to her own car "you can pick me up when I'm done."

"Alright see you later," Brax hesitated leaning into her.

Charlie smirked and pulled him to her by the shirt kissing him softly "I'll see you later," she said before going to her office ignoring the smirk from Watson and the stunned looks of her co-workers.

* * *

><p>After a long day of looking over statements and interviews Charlie flung the files down and groaned her eyes and head were killing her, it was now past eleven pm.<p>

"I think you should call it a night we've had a long day. Do you want me to run you over to Brax's?" Georgina asked from the doorway with her coat on.

"Do you mind? I was about to call him to come get me- I can make it a surprise now."

"Keep your sordid details to yourself thank you," Georgina laughed.

Charlie grabbed her bag "let's go then."

Along the drive Charlie couldn't help but notice a car had been tailing them "is it just me or is that guy following us?"

Georgina looked through her mirror "we'll find out now," she said taking a turn leading them away from where they were going.

Sure enough the car followed- even after they did a loop back out onto the road they had just come off. "You got your badge on you?" Georgina asked.

"Yeah," Charlie said beginning to feel uneasy.

"Alright then, let's find out what his problem is," Georgina said flashing her lights- all Officers had them fitted to their personal cars in case of an emergency.

The car pulled in behind them, they both got out and headed to the car "is there a problem sir?" Charlie asked flashing her badge.

"Not at all officers," the guy replied smiling.

Charlie leaned into the window "so why have you being following us?"

"Following? No no I'm lost I'm haven't been here in a long time and I saw you with an old friend of mine back in the station, figured you could lead me to the bay."

"Licences and registration please," she said holding out her hand not buying it. The guy handed her his licence "Jake Perovich huh? Any relation to Harmon Perovich?"

Jake nodded "he's my brother; I hope he's being behaving himself while I've been gone?"

Charlie began to feel uneasy again "I'm sure you can find your own way- you take a left at the next junction it will lead you right to your brother's street, off you go."

"Night Officers," he waved and did a u turn his smirk going wider- he had met her talked to her pity she was about to die, he smiled again as he drove thinking of a plan.

* * *

><p>Arriving at Brax's Charlie was still uneasy "thanks for the ride, will you call me when you get home? That guy is a creep" She said to Georgina before she got out.<p>

"I'll text you, go have some fun," she winked and laughed as Charlie blushed. "I'll see you in the morning," she called pulling out of the drive.

Charlie looked at her watch it was now just after midnight he should be home from Angelo's. Seeing the TV was on she slipped by the window and went around to Brax's bedroom window smirking when it was open. Climbing in she padded to the bed to find it empty, groaning she opened his door and peaked down the hall she didn't know who was in and didn't fancy running into Heath or Casey. Tiptoeing to the living room she smiled as she saw him fast asleep on the sofa 'he was waiting up to come get me aww' she said to herself as he was still fully dressed.

Walking around to the front of the sofa she sat beside him and leaned over him "hey," she whispered, when she got nothing she kissed his cheek then his head then his neck. She giggled as arms wrapped around her and she was pulled on top of him. "Hey sleepy head," she said smiling down at him.

"Hey, I thought I was coming to get you?" He replied sleepily.

Charlie decided to play with him "well if you had of answered your damn phone I wouldn't have had to get a taxi," she said faking annoyance.

Brax's eyes widened and he sat up "I'm sorry baby I dropped off, I didn't hear it."

Charlie giggled "I'm just kidding Georgina gave me a ride since I was planning on climbing through your window - which I did like an idiot and found an empty bed."

Brax laughed as she pouted "I'm sorry I was trying to stay awake to pick you up and bed wasn't the place for it, what time did you leave at?"

"Just after eleven, do you mind if I make coffee? I'm dying for a cup."

"I'll make it you stay there," he said getting up and heading to the kitchen "it's after twelve, did you guys stop off somewhere?"

"Ugh no, some guy was following us so we took a different route to see if he really was before we pulled him in."

"Following you?" Brax asked feeling anger well inside him.

"Yeah, he said he was lost and hoped we'd guide him to the bay."

"That's odd, how would he even know if you were heading the bay at all?"

"He said he saw me with an old friend of his and assumed I lived here."

"Oh yeah? Do you know him?" Brax said getting a feeling something was up.

"Well I know his brother hammer – his licence said Jake Perovich."

Brax stopped and froze at the mention of Jake "uh, what did he say to you?" he said after he found his voice again.

"Nothing, he said he was here to see his brother and asked had he been behaving himself."

Brax handed her coffee and sat beside her "he hasn't been seen here in years I heard he was locked up."

"I'll check it out tomorrow I'm not sure about him he's up to something- mmmh," she moaned as she took a sip of her coffee "I've missed the way you make me coffee."

"Is that all you've missed?" He asked with a smirk.

"Nope, I've missed your bed and my favourite black shirt," she said smiling.

"Oh I see how this is, you're using me, fine, go sleep in my bed and steal my clothes I'll be fine right here."

Charlie giggled and put her cup on the table, pushing him back on the sofa she straddled him "and I've missed you and waking up beside you."

"Is that all?" He asked sliding his hands around her waist.

"And your arms around me and you kissing me." She whispered as she slowly leaned in to kiss him.

Brax pulled her closer by the waist and deepened the kiss; he lifted her and walked to his room with her on his hips, not once breaking the kiss.

* * *

><p>Afterwards they lay tangled in the sheets. "I've missed this," Brax said after a while of silence.<p>

"Me too," Charlie said sleepily as he ran his fingers along her arm.

"You tired babe?"

"Yeah but I wanna stay awake and lie here with you I love cuddling into you."

"I'll still be here in the morning, you get some sleep," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and pulled her close.

Charlie leaned up and kissed him "it's clear what I want Brax I know I made things difficult when we were together last time but I want you and I want to be with you I love you and can't imagine being with anyone else."

Brax stroked her cheek before pulling her by the chin and placing a chaste kiss on her lips "I'm not going anywhere babe I'll always be here you're amazing and I love you so much I can't see myself ever being with anyone else."

Charlie kissed him again this time deepening it and climbing on top of him-spending a couple of hours showing each other just how much they missed and loved one another.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Charlie woke with a smile on her face at the feeling of an arm draped over her to face him she found him already awake watching her "good morning," he said dipping his head to kiss her.

"Morning that was the best night's sleep I've had in a long time," she replied snuggling into him.

Brax moved onto her neck "mmmhum," he mumbled "me too it's nice having you back here."

"Hey Brax!" Casey called barging into my his room "Heath took my money I need for school tomorrow can you- oh sorry I forgot you were here Charlie," he said embarrassed about walking in on them "uh have you got ten dollars?"

"Yeah why did Heath take your money?" Brax replied pulling money from his wallet.

"Because I stupidly left it on the counter next to my books so I wouldn't forget it, Bianca wants it in the morning for exam booklets."

"Here's twenty, I'll get it back from Heath."

"Thanks later, bye Charlie," he said hurrying out of the room.

"How did he know I was here?" She asked suspiciously.

"Because I told both of them you might be stopping by."

"And Heath didn't flip?"

"Nope, said he was going to a party so I'd say he slept over somewhere."

"I better head home I need a clean uniform."

"Do you have to go now?" Brax groaned.

"I need to be in work at ten," Charlie replied.

"It's only eight now come on lie with me for a while."

Charlie giggled "fine half an hour no longer."

Before she knew it she was woken by her phone "hello?" she muttered.

"Hey, rise and shine sleepy head, you planning on joining us today?" Georgina chirped down the phone.

"What time is it?"

"Almost eleven,"

"Shit!" Charlie bolted up starling Brax awake "I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Charlie relax, I told Joyce you were off interviewing a guy about Stu."

"Thanks I'll see you soon," she hung up and dived out of the bed. "Shit I knew I shouldn't have got back into that bed you and your damn dimples!" she yelled running around picking up her clothes. "You can get your ass up and go to my house for my clean shirt and bring it to me I don't have time," Brax laughed- she kicked him "get up," she yelled.

Brax rolled out of the bed and pulled her back against his chest "relax babe, Watson said she covered for you I'll make you coffee while you get ready," he slipped out of the room and went to the kitchen.

When he came back Charlie was trying to fix her hair with her fingers. "Why didn't I bring my damn bag?" She muttered unaware he was behind her.

"Hey I think Ruby leaves a bag here, do you want to check in Casey's room?"

"Thank you," she said running by him "my daughter is a star!" she yelled rushing back with a brush and the same make-up she uses along with wipes to remove last night's make-up. When she was done she swallowed the coffee in two sips "love you," she kissed him quickly and fled to her car.

Brax heard her scream from his room and ran out to see her punching her steering wheel. When she spotted him she climbed out "will you drive me to work? This won't start," she said kicking her car.

"Sure two seconds," he ran in and grabbed a shirt before grabbing his keys and hurrying back out to her.

* * *

><p>Pulling up to the station she kissed him again "I gotta go I'll call you later."<p>

"Alright I love you and I'll have your car fixed when you get home. I'll pick you up later, just call me."

"Okay thanks, love you too," she kissed him again before hopping out and hurrying inside.

"Hey," she said approaching the desk out of breath "sorry my alarm didn't go off," she lied.

"Yeah right," Georgina said with raised eyebrows "it's fine Charlie you didn't miss anything it's been a slow hour."

"I'll be in my office catching up with paper work." As soon as she sat down she felt queasy, taking a few deep breaths it passed 'must be all the rushing around' she said to herself, she looked up when someone knocked on her door.

"Hey," Georgina stuck her head in "there's a Cheryl Braxton to see you?" She said looking confused.

Charlie sighed today was turning out to be a bad day as it was she didn't need to deal with Brax's mom. "Send her in."

"What can I do for you Mrs Braxton?" She asked politely.

"I want you to stay away from my son," she said pulling the lid off her coffee.

"Excuse me?" Charlie said.

"Heath told me he's back with you. I want you to stay away from Daryl he's too good for a pig."

"Alright I'll ask you to leave now," that queasy feeling was back again when she stood up she swayed.

"I will not leave; you will stay away from my son you will not take him away from his family." Cheryl yelled.

Charlie wasn't listening her mind had gone blank and she was sweating she couldn't make out anything it was all blurry "here sit down," she heard Cheryl say- she felt her sit her down and move away from her.

"Hey call an ambulance!" Cheryl yelled opening the door.

Watson came running "what happened?" She asked running to Charlie who now sat slumped in her chair.

"I don't know she stood up and wobbled her face drained of colour, I could see the sweat on her forehead," Cheryl said with a smirk she knew exactly what was wrong.

"Where's that ambulance!" Watson yelled.

"Five minutes!" Someone yelled in.

"I better call my boy," Cheryl said pulling her phone out of her bag.

"No don't" Watson said "not until we know if something is wrong- she could just be exhausted or something she hasn't done well the last three weeks- been here late every night maybe it's all catching up on her."

Before Cheryl could reply Charlie leaned over and threw up in the bin "you're okay Charlie you're okay," Watson said rubbing her back "ambulance is on the way."

The paramedic walked in "what have we got?" he asked kneeling next to Charlie who now clutched her stomach in pain.

"Charlie Buckton twenty-eight took a funny turn and just threw up there, she said she was dizzy and she's sweating" Watson said panicked.

"Is she allergic to any medication?" he asked.

"Penicillin and that dissolvable painkiller."

"Is she allergic to anything? Food anything like that?"

"Peanut Oil and some perfume I can't think of anything else."

"Oh I bought the boys some peanut aroma coffee could that be it?" Cheryl asked worrying now.

"We're moving!" the paramedic yelled Charlie's face had begun to swell he lay her on the stretcher and began to wheel her out.

"Call Brax and find out if he gave it to her, I'm going with her- move people!" she yelled at the officers gathered in the doorway.

Cheryl quickly dialled her son "Daryl," she said as soon as he answered.

"What is it now mom? I don't have any money."

"No it's not that, I'm down the station here, did you give that cop the coffee I bought you boys the other day?"

"Yeah this morning I just opened it why?" Brax said thinking this is a weird conversation.

"Well seems she's allergic to peanut oil and is on her way to hospital now."

"What!" Brax yelled startling the customers he had in Angelo's "how long ago?"

"Just now son take your time she'll be fine."

Brax hung up "Trina, Charlie's been taken into hospital I gotta go. Call Casey in to help you tell him I said he has to," he yelled before racing to his car.

Skidding into the lot he jumped out of his car and raced inside spotting Sid "Dr Walker!" He called "where's Charlie? Is she okay?"

"She's perfectly fine Brax just an allergic reaction- she's in room one-o-one," Sid replied pointing to where he had to go.

"Thanks!" Brax yelled as he ran down the hallway to her room. Panting her burst through her door, "Hey," he breathed seeing she was awake and sitting up and hurried over to her bedside.

"I'll leave you two alone," Georgina said standing from her seat "Charlie I've called Ruby she's on her way, call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Georgina," Charlie smiled.

"Yeah thanks Watson," Brax said.

"Anytime," she winked at Charlie and grinned before she left.

"Baby are you okay what happened?" he asked taking her hand in his.

"Someone tried to kill me," she teased "it was an allergy I have- that coffee you gave me this morning has peanut oil in it."

"I'm sorry you finished the other one last night I didn't even think to look at the label," Brax said kicking himself.

"It's fine that's not all- Sid found something else."

"What?" Brax asked alarmed.

"Sit down," Charlie said.

"Why? You're scaring me now I'm fine here."

Charlie smiled at him "I'm fine Brax I promise will you just sit down." Brax moved to the Chair Watson had just left and sat. Charlie took a deep breath "I'm pregnant," she said watching his reaction.

"Wh-what?" He sputtered "pregnant? How long?" hoping she didn't hook up with anyone while they were apart.

"Just about nine weeks," Charlie said sheepishly she never even thought about '_them'_ and didn't even miss them.

Brax was silent for a minute before Charlie interrupted his thoughts "Brax are you not happy about this?" She asked worried "Brax," she grabbed him as tears filled her eyes.

He turned to face her "I'm going to be a daddy," he whispered "a daddy- me," he wiped the tears off Charlie's face and kissed her "I love you so much," he laughed and hugged her "I can't believe it."

"So?" Charlie asked still not reading him.

"So what?"

"So we're good?"

"Good? No no we're great I'm gonna be a daddy I'm so glad I was here to find out."

Charlie smiled wide and pulled him down to her "you're stuck with me now Braxton."

"Wouldn't have it any other way Buckton," he said back and kissed her.

"Charlie!" Ruby yelled as she ran to the bed.

"Hey I'm fine I'm fine," she grabbed Ruby into a hug when she burst out crying.

"I'm gonna go call my mom I'll be back in a bit," Charlie nodded and held Ruby.

Walking to the doors he called Cheryl "how is she?" She said as soon as she answered.

"It was the coffee mom but she's fine now," Brax replied.

"How's the baby?" Cheryl asked.

"What, how did you know? Charlie didn't even know."

"She's glowing she had the look, I could tell- so?"

"So what?"

"Is the baby okay?"

"Yes baby is fine and mom? Do not tell anyone we only just found out and want some time to get used to the idea."

"Okay okay I won't tell anyone- I'm so proud of you son cop or not she's always welcome in this house."

"Why were you at the station this morning anyway?"

"Oh I had to pay that fine remember for the parking in no parking zone," Cheryl lied.

"Alright I have to get back in I'll call you later."

On his walk back he heard screaming coming from Charlie's room he took off in a run and pounced through the door- relaxing when he saw it was Ruby screaming jumping up and down. 'She told her' he said to himself.

Ruby turned when she saw him and threw herself at him "you're going to be a daddy Brax! I'm going to be a big sister!" She squealed excitedly.

Charlie looked on at her two favourite people at the start Ruby wouldn't even look at Brax never mind talk to him she smiled "so we're all happy then?" she said when the two of them calmed down.

"I'm gonna go see Casey, can I tell him?" Ruby asked.

Brax looked at Charlie who nodded "sure Rubes but just Casey for now."

"Okay okay oh I'm so excited," she squealed and bounced out of the room.

Later that evening Charlie was released with orders from Sid to take it easy for a few days. Arriving home she was met by Ruby, Leah, Roo, Bianca and April. "Hey guys what brings you all here?" She said as Brax led her to the couch.

"Well seems my best friend was in hospital today and never called me," Bianca said glaring at her playfully "so we're here to keep you company."

"I'll leave you ladies to it," Brax said he dipped his head and kissed her. Charlie giggled when all the girls whistled "call me if you need anything," he said before he bid them all goodbye and headed off home.

The girls sat and chatted while Ruby and April went to her room- until Charlie felt tired. After everyone else had left Bianca stayed to make sure she got to bed okay before calling April to go home- Charlie was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p>The next morning she decided to go for a walk since she couldn't go running. Along her walk she felt queasy and leaned against the fence on the beach, her phone ringing in her pocket brought her back she pulled it from her pocket and smiled "hey you," she said happily.<p>

"Hey babe did you sleep alright?" Brax asked.

"Yeah it was great, the girls wore me out."

"Charlie are you outside?" He asked.

"Yep, since I couldn't run I went for a walk on the beach."

"Baby do you think you should be out on your own so soon?"

"I'm fine I feel fine Sid said as long as I took it easy."

"Alright," Brax said he wasn't happy about it but he wasn't about to argue "stop by Angelo's I'm heading there in a bit."

Before Charlie could reply a voice behind her startled her. "We meet again Officer."

Charlie whirled around to see Jake smirking at her "it's Sergeant actually and if you don't mind I'm kinda busy."

"Charlie! Charlie!" Brax yelled as soon as he heard Jake's voice "Charlie! Get as far away from him as you can!" He yelled taking off for the beach after her.

"Well I need to talk," he said snatching her phone from her hand.

"Give that back!" she shrieked feeling uneasy again there was just something about him.

"Now now I just want to talk," he said taking a few steps towards her- causing her to back up into the fence he leaned in so he was inches away from her face.

Before he could say another word he was flung to the ground, he looked up to see Heath looking down on him "I'd keep walking mate," he said.

"Ah Heath long time no see you with the copper too?" He teased.

"Heath don't," Charlie said placing her hand on his arm.

"I said keep walking and stay away from her- next time I won't hesitate."

"Charlie!" Brax yelled running towards them- he ran straight for Jake "you son of a bitch you stay the hell away from her!" he growled.

"Easy mate," Heath said pulling him back "beat it," he said to Jake who was now wiping his nose from the punch Brax had landed.

"We'll talk again Sergeant," he said happily.

"Get the hell out of here before I let him go!" Heath yelled struggling as it was to keep hold of Brax.

Jake laughed and went on his way. Heath waited until he was off the beach before letting Brax go "relax bro he won't come back, later I'm off," he said leaving them to it.

"What the hell was that?" Charlie yelled.

"Us and the Pirovich's have history he's not a nice guy Charlie."

"What have I got to do with what's going on between you?"

"Because you're my girlfriend he doesn't care he hassled my mom for a while too- I mean it Charlie he's not to be messed with- I'll talk to you later go home," he snapped and stormed off.

"Hey wait we're not done," Charlie said running to catch up with him.

"Charlie please I need to clear my head- right now I'm ready to snap so just leave it!" he said still stomping away.

Charlie turned on her heels and went in the opposite direction she was pissed "if he thinks he can just brush me off the he can go to hell" she said angrily as she headed for the diner hoping one of her friends would be there.

Arriving at the diner she was happy to see Bianca sitting alone looking lost "hey," she said sliding into the seat beside her "what's up?" she asked noting her sad face.

"Ah I had a fight with Liam and he stormed off."

"Yeah me too Brax just stormed off and left me standing there," Charlie got an idea "what are you're plans for the day?"

"Nothing I just came from school collecting all the exam money I have to head out and get them all."

"How about we make a day out of it?"

"Sounds good to me I've no classes today, let's go," Bianca said happily Charlie could always get her out of a bad mood.

* * *

><p>Arriving in the city Charlie dragged Bianca to the baby section in a shop she was her best friend and she was going to tell her "hey what do you think of this?" She asked holding up a tiny one piece.<p>

"Aww it's so cute, but why are we looking at baby clothes? These sure won't fit you," she teased.

"Well in six months they will fit someone," she replied with a smirk as realization dawned on Bianca.

"Oh my God Charlie!" She screamed "are you?" She looked at her stomach as Charlie nodded furiously. She screamed again and jumped up and down clapping her hands "Oh my God oh my God Charlie I'm so happy for you!" she pulled Charlie into a hug "okay we have some serious shopping to do this kid is going to love it's aunt Bianca."

"How about Godmother?" Charlie asked it was always going to be her.

"Really?" She asked excitedly.

"Really, you're my best friend it goes without saying."

"Oh Charlie thank you I can't wait," she hugged her again and ran into the clothes section. "Okay this- this- this- and this," she said excitedly pulling everything from the shelves.

"Bianca I have fifty dollars with me go easy," she laughed at Bianca's full hands.

"So you get your own stuff I'm buying these," she said and hurried off to pick up more "Aww look at these," she squealed picking up a pair of tiny shoes.

"Bianca you really don't have to get anything,"

"Hey I do I'm excited leave me," she said before disappearing behind some racks.

Charlie laughed and shook her head before following her and picking up a few bits herself.

Three hours and many bags later the finally sat down at a café "I am exhausted," Charlie groaned.

"We'll have lunch and the head," Bianca said "I need to pick up the booklets can you order for me I'll be right back," she said standing up and hurrying to the bookstore beside the café.

* * *

><p>Back home Brax was worrying he'd being calling Charlie all day and was getting no answer he was freaking out "Charlie will you please call me and let me know where you are!" he yelled down the phone.<p>

Charlie pulled her phone out after she ordered while she waited for Bianca. Seeing all the calls from Brax she listened to the message he was panicking, sighing she called him back "hey," she said flatly she was still pissed.

"Charlie where have you been I've been going out of my mind are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm in the city shopping with Bianca," she replied thinking it was kinda sweet he was worrying about her.

"Charlie I thought something had happened to you I called loads of times."

"I didn't hear my phone just looked at it now I'm fine," she said in a soft tone.

Brax sighed "alright when will you be home?"

"Just getting something to eat then we'll be home."

"Okay drop in and see me- hey I'm sorry about this morning I shouldn't have snapped."

"No you shouldn't have I gotta go I'm going out with Bianca later so I don't know what time I'll be stopping by," she said before hanging up.

"Okay she's pissed," Brax said as he put the phone down.

"Tell me about it- Bianca is still not answering me," Liam said as he stocked the fridge behind him.

"Well apparently she and Charlie are in the city shopping."

"Oh that can't be good I'm telling ye mate wait until you see the bags she comes home with." Liam said shaking his head "I'm talking about two cars full- speak of the devil and she will appear," he said as Bianca's name flashed on his screen.

"Thank god she doesn't live with me," Brax groaned.

Back in the city Bianca had come back arms loaded with booklets "hey wanna go for dinner later when we get home?" Charlie asked.

"I'd love to but I just agreed to meet Liam," Bianca said digging into her food.

"Okay no worries," Charlie smiled "so tell me what happened with you two this morning."

Back in the bay Brax was thinking of a way to get Charlie out of her mood. Thinking of a great plan he started planning- he needed to get Charlie here for it to work. He asked Liam to text Bianca and ask her to meet Charlie for dinner then say she has to leave or something.

Reading her message Bianca glanced at Charlie "hey Liam can't make it now so are you still up for dinner?"

"Yeah sure," Charlie replied with a smile.

"We better head," she said standing up and quickly texting Liam back.

"I'm off Brax she'll be here at seven," Liam called as his shift ended.

"Thanks Liam I'll see you in the morning," Brax called as he left.

Pulling up at her house Charlie climbed out "thanks I had a great day; I'll see you at seven."

"Yeah I'll drop over and we'll walk together see ya later Charls!" she called as she went on her way.

* * *

><p>At six-thirty Bianca was knocking on the door "hellloo!" she called and walked in.<p>

"Hey," Leah greeted "she's in her room don't you look pretty."

"Thanks I'm going out with Liam,"

"I thought you and Charlie were going for dinner?"

"We are just not with each other," Bianca said with a smirk- taking in Leah's confused look she explained "Brax has a surprise for her and I'm the messenger she thinks she's having dinner with me but Liam will show up when we get there and she'll tell me to go on with him and Brax will take over form there- I know her so well."

"Oh right I get it," Leah smiled "well, have a good night I'm off to see Roo and Marylyn."

"Have a good night too Leah!" Bianca called as Leah left.

"Two minutes!" Charlie yelled hearing her voice.

Ten minutes later they were just at Angelo's when Liam walked out "hey I was in there looking for you April said you were here. I finished up early and was hoping we could catch that dinner- but I see you've made other plans," he said smiling at Charlie.

"Hey you go I'll be fine," Charlie said.

"Are you sure?" Bianca asked holding back a smile.

"Yeah we can do it another time," Liam said.

"No Liam you have her now I had her all day," she said with a smile.

"Okay if you're sure," Bianca leaned in and hugged her "you want Liam to run you home?"

"Nah I'm out no I'll see if there's anyone in here first."

"Okay, well have fun and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Charlie," Liam said kissing her on the cheek.

"Have fun you two," she smiled and turned into Angelo's.

She stopped on the spot- the place was dark and empty only lit up by two candles that sat on one of the table. She walked closer and gasped the table was laid out and a rose was sitting on one of the plates with a note beside it she picked it up and smiled as she read it **I love you forgive me? **She laughed and put it back on the table.

"So does that mean I'm forgiven?" Brax said coming up behind her.

"I guess so," she said turning to face him and nearly jumped back in shock- he was wearing a dress shirt with a tie "wow you look…" she tilted her head to the side "so different," she settled on.

"Well you look absolutely stunning and I'll take that as a compliment," he said slipping his hands around her waist and pulling her to him.

"So did you have a good day?" He asked after kissing her.

"Yep I spent a fortune so did Bianca- I told her about the baby."

"Did you? So I'm guessing you two didn't buy clothes for yourselves."

"Nope all for the baby."

Brax laughed "is this going to be a weekly thing?" Charlie nodded and smiled "you're really happy aren't you?"

"As long as I have you and baby I am," she said leaning up to kiss him.

"Wait here," Brax said going into his office. He came back with a handful of money "here take this for the next time you go on a spree."

"Brax!" Charlie gasped "this is over a grand."

Brax shrugged "I want you to use it, I don't need it. It's profit from this place," he added just so she wouldn't think he got it elsewhere.

"I can't take this," she said handing it back to him "this is your money Brax you earned it."

"Hey this is my baby you're my girlfriend my money is your money- besides I'm not letting you pay for everything for the baby," he leaned over and shoved it into her bag.

Charlie smiled "well I did kinda max out two of my cards today."

Brax laughed "say the word and I'll get you a card to my account."

"I'm not leeching off you I have got a job you know."

"Charlie, stop with Mrs Independent I know okay I'm just trying to help out."

"I know you are it's just I'm so used to doing everything myself- I'm sorry."

"Well that is about to change I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere."

"So what are you feeding me?" Charlie asked changing the subject.

"Who says I am feeding you? This is what you get," he said nodding to himself in a tie.

"I better go find a place that sells food then this baby is kinda hungry."

"Well why didn't you say so? We can't have that now can we?" He said walking to the kitchen.

Arriving back with two plates Charlie smiled "my favourite you remembered," she said happily.

"I remember everything you told me, eat up I have plans for after this."

After dinner Charlie stood on the balcony looking out over the beach while Brax cleaned up- she had offered to help but he just ushered her outside. Smiling when she felt his arms slip around her waist she turned in his arms "thank you, tonight was amazing," she said kissing him quickly.

"I thought we'd end it with a walk on the beach," he replied taking her by the hand and leading her inside.

Once he switched off all the lights and locked up they walked hand in hand along the beach "I can't believe you did that for me," Charlie said.

"Did what?" Brax asked.

"Closed the restaurant tonight."

Brax shrugged "I'd do anything for you I'd shut it down if you asked me to," he said wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

Charlie stopped in her track she had no idea he loved her that much- she thought it was just her.

"What's wrong?" Brax asked stopping too.

She smiled and kissed him "nothing, just thinking about how much I love you."

"Well I am pretty lovable," he joked.

Charlie shoved him and giggled when he fell into the sand "you think that's funny?" he asked jumping up and chasing after her.

"Brax! No!" She giggled as she ran from him "Brax," she squealed again when he caught up with her and pulled her down into the sand with him.

Giggling away they were unaware Jake stood up on the strip watching them; he smirked to himself and walked off.

* * *

><p>Back at the house Ruby was just getting a glass of water before going to bed when she heard a bang from Charlie's room. She walked to her door and pushed it open, she screamed and dropped the glass running for her room and locking the door. Panicking she dialled Charlie as tears fell down her face, someone was trying to kick her bedroom door down- the same someone she saw in Charlie's bedroom.<p>

Charlie and Brax were still lying in the sand when Ruby called "hey Rub-"

"Charlie!" She screamed hysterically.

"What's wrong Ruby?" She yelled jumping up.

"Some guy was in your room and he saw he me- I'm under my bed Charlie please hurry he's trying to break my door down."

Charlie was on her feet and running towards Brax's car "Ruby I'm on my way okay, stay calm I'll keep you on the line until I get there."

Brax unlocked his car and jumped in "what's going on?" he asked he knew she was scared.

"Someone broke in and saw Ruby Brax please just go as fast as you can."

"Charlie!" Ruby sobbed.

"I'm almost there baby hold on," Charlie said as tears fell from her face she knew he daughter was terrified and she could hear the banging of the door.

Pulling up outside she jumped out "I'm here Rubes I'm here."

"Charlie come back!" Brax yelled running after her- he was panicking he didn't know what she was walking into "Charlie!" He yelled again running inside.

Charlie burst in through the door she spotted him straight away "hey!" She yelled at the intruder as she pulled her gun from her bag "put your hands where I can see them."

The intruder did as he was told "walk to me," Charlie said pulling cuffs from her bag by the door.

When he got closer her eyes widened "Harmon Perovich you are under arrest for breaking and entering, you have the right to remain silent and all that shit," Charlie slammed him against the wall "what the hell are you doing in my house and near my daughter?"

"Charlie we got it from here," Watson said placing her hand on her shoulder- Brax had called her while Charlie kept Ruby talking.

Charlie moved out of the way and ran to Ruby's room "Rubes it's me open up," she called into the room.

Ruby scrambled out from under her bed and ran to the door "mommy," she cried and flung herself at Charlie "I was so scared."

"I know sweetie are you okay?" she asked pulling her back to look at her.

Brax hurried to them after talking to Watson "is she okay?"

"I'm going to sit with her, will you stay?" Charlie asked.

"Of course I will do you want me to call Casey to come over?"

"Yeah she might feel better with him here," Charlie replied as she led Ruby to her bed.

Casey got Heath to drop him over and Charlie allowed him in the bed with Ruby- just for tonight. She was now lying on her own bed with Brax "what do you think he was looking for?"

"I have no idea babe but they have him now."

"I bet this has something to do with his brother."

"Don't think about him now," Brax said think the exact same thing.

"But you heard him he said he'll talk to me again," Charlie said slightly panicked.

"Charlie I promise you he'll never get near you," Brax said pulling her close "I'll make sure of it." Charlie fell asleep clinging onto him and all he could think of was he had to get Jake before he got him.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a week since hammer had broken into Leah's house and things were slowly starting to get back to normal. Brax had stayed over every night, he knew Jake wouldn't try come into the house again but he still worried. He was still wide awake while Charlie slept in his arms, it was four am- failing to fight sleep he slowly drifted off welcoming the relaxing feeling washing through him.

The next morning Brax was called to Angelo's about a delivery mix up. Charlie had got up with him and told him she'd meet him at the diner. She had just arrived and walked to the counter. "Can I get a decaf coffee please," she asked Colleen.

"I'm sorry sergeant -if you'd call yourself that I am not serving you you're a disgrace to this town dating a criminal what would your father say?" Colleen said looking down her nose at her.

"Put a sock in it woman and serve her" Alf yelled from his seat.

"Or we could just go somewhere else," Brax said putting his arm around a stunned Charlie's shoulder.

"It's fine I don't want it anymore," she snapped and walked out of the diner.

"Hey babe wait up," Brax called as he jogged to catch up with her. When he stopped her she was crying.

"Who the hell does she think she is refusing to serve me?" Charlie sobbed.

"Baby," Brax said pulling her into him "don't let her get to you she's a cow you know that."

Alf walked up to them "a decaf to go Charlie and don't listen to her she's a witch that one."

"Thanks," Charlie sniffed reaching into her bag.

"No on me- take her home son," he said clapping Brax on the shoulder.

"Thanks Mr Stewart," she called after him.

"So where are you going now since we're not having breakfast?"

"I'm hormonal I wanna talk to Bianca," she whined.

"Okay I better go make sure Casey's up for school I'll call you in a bit- and don't come home with more baby clothes," he teased and kissed her not even noticing Colleen behind them.

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him and went in the other direction.

Arriving at Bianca's she knocked "hey," she said when Irene answered.

"Hey doll, how are ye? Come on in Bianca is up in her room getting dressed."

I'm good thanks, do you mind if I go up?"

"Not at all darlin' you go right ahead," Irene said ushering her towards the stairs.

Charlie took the stairs and tapped on her door "B?" She called.

"Come in," Bianca called back.

Charlie walked in to find her rushing around "hey," she said sitting on her bed.

"Hey what's wrong?" Bianca asked walking over to sit beside her.

"Colleen refused to serve me at the diner and I went all hormonal on Brax."

"She did what?" Bianca said she knew Coleen was a bit strange.

She said "sorry Sergeant if you'd call yourself that I'm not serving you and something about Brax being a criminal and what my dad would say- I swear I was so embarrassed."

"I hope you gave her what for?" Bianca said disgusted.

"Nah I just left I felt like jumping over the counter at her."

Irene knocked at the door with two cups of coffee "here you go girlies I only have decaf left though."

"That's perfectly fine isn't it Charlie?" Bianca said with a smirk "Irene did you know Colleen refused to serve Charlie because she's dating Brax?"

"She did what? That flaming woman I'm so sorry Charlie I'll have a word with her she's out of her mind that one." Something caught Irene's attention "what's the deal with the decaf? You'd bite my head off if I gave you that any other day."

Charlie smiled "well, I'm pregnant."

"Aww come here doll I'm delighted for you both," she said pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks Irene, just don't tell Colleen I want to wait until I'm twelve weeks only B, Ruby and Casey know oh and Dr Walker."

"My lips are sealed darlin'" Irene smiled "I better get to the diner before I've no customers left." She waved and left them to it.

"So how about this?" Bianca said "I have a short day today I'll meet you at lunchtime we can grab food and go on another shopping spree."

"Funny you mentioned that- Brax gave me money the other day to get stuff for the baby after I told him I maxed out my cards."

"So we're good to go then?"

"We are I'll see you at one" Charlie hugged her "thanks B you always know how to cheer me up- I'll let you get ready for school."

"See you later Charls," she called as Charlie took the stairs back down.

Walking back by the diner she saw Heath pinned to a wall by Jake and some of his boys she walked over "is there a problem here boys?" She asked.

"Beat it you're not on duty Buckton," Heath replied.

"Alright you lot have five seconds to get out of here before I call the station," she said pulling her phone out.

"We're going, catch you later Braxton," Jake said as he walked by Charlie. "Sergeant," he said right into her face "I think we'll be seeing each other again," he smiled and kept walking.

"I told you to stay out of it," Heath snapped and bumped into her shoulder before storming off.

* * *

><p>Brax sat in a daze he was nervous he was about to take a big step- he's actually been thinking about it before they broke up that time. Sighing he went back to his laptop and took down the number on his screen before shutting down his laptop and going for his phone behind the counter. Dialling the number his heart was beating out of his chest. After his call he was all smiles he pulled his phone out again and text Charlie.<p>

Charlie was lying on her bed reading a book when her phone beeped on the locker**- babe meet me at eleven in** **Angelo's have a surprise for you xx.** She smiled and sent back a reply. Looking at the clock she put her book down and got ready it was just after ten and she couldn't wait she loved surprises.

At ten forty-five she walked up to him in Angelo's and draped her arms around his neck "hey I couldn't wait."

"I figured- Liam I'm heading off I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Sure have fun," Liam replied with a smirk- Brax had ran through the idea with him before he made a move and had asked Bianca if Charlie would like the idea or not- turns out she'd be all for it something about a conversation they'd had at girls night last week.

"So when we're half way there I'm gonna blind fold you," he said as he led Charlie to his car.

"Okay where are we going?"

"Surprise," was all he said as he started up the car.

Halfway there he pulled in and pulled out the blindfold "turn around," he said.

"Wow you weren't kidding," Charlie giggled as she turned in her seat.

"No I'm not," he said putting it over her eyes.

They drove for another what Charlie thought was five minutes before he helped her out of the car. Walking up to the door Brax put his finger to his lips before the woman in front of him could speak- she smiled and nodded before handing him the keys and pointing to her car. Brax nodded and opened the door.

"Okay we're indoors," Charlie said when he stopped her in the middle of the room.

"Alright don't freak out," he said pulling off the blind fold.

Charlie gasped "Brax where are we?" she said looking around the big living room.

"Well I was hoping you'd live here with me," he said nervously.

"What?" Charlie shrieked swinging around to face him.

"I saw this and I've been thinking about this for a while and ever since the baby it's been on my mind more and more," he rambled.

"Can I look around first?" She said excitedly.

"Go for it," Brax smiled following her upstairs.

Charlie walked from room to room looking at each one closely "this is our room," she said in the biggest one with its own bathroom and a door leading into the next room "and in there can be the baby's room and Ruby and Casey can fight for their rooms."

"So does that mean you like it?" Brax asked with a smile.

"I love it it's near enough to what I saw myself living in."

"So?"

"So this is our home," she said and jumped into his arms.

"Great, because I put a deposit on it this morning."

"You didn't?" she gasped "I knew I loved you for a reason," she shrieked and jumped up and down "oh I can't wait to tell Ruby."

"Ruby already knows," she said popping her head into the room.

Charlie glared at Brax playfully "what I had to make sure everyone was up for it before I made a move," he laughed.

"And what about Heath?" Charlie asked.

"He said no he'll stay at Roo's or go back to moms," Casey said joining them.

"We'll sort out money later" she whispered to Brax "right now I need to call Bianca," she said excitedly running down for her bag.

Brax smiled happily as he watched her bounce around on the phone- he couldn't understand her but he was sure Bianca could. Smiling again he went off to deal with the woman outside.

* * *

><p>At one Charlie bounced into the diner "there she is!" Bianca shrieked and pulled her into a hug. "Congratulations!" She yelled causing people to look their way.<p>

"Wonder what that's all about?" Roo said watching from behind the counter with Colleen.

"Well seems Sergeant Buckton has got herself into a right mess she's expecting that criminals baby," Colleen said bitterly

"Colleen!" Roo yelled "will you get over yourself if they love each other what does it matter what he used to do? He's not in the gang anymore he gave it all up for Charlie, and how do you even know this or should I even ask?"

"Well your father sent me to apologise and I overheard them talking about a baby- she still shouldn't be flaunting it in our faces," Colleen replied and walked off into the back.

Roo shook her head and walked to the girls "alright ladies I hear congrats are in order Charlie how far along are you?" Roo asked happily.

"What?" Charlie said snapping her head up "who told you?"

Roo looked back at Colleen's in the kitchen and groaned "I'm sorry Charlie Colleen overheard you and Brax this morning I thought people knew."

Charlie's groan followed "it's fine Roo, thanks I'm nearly ten weeks I was hoping to keep it a secret until I passed the twelve week mark."

"Understandable I'll have a word with her- is there more news? I heard Bianca say congratulations and obviously she knew about the baby."

"Well Charlie and Brax are moving in together" Bianca said squealed.

"Aww I'm so happy for you guys you deserve it," Roo said pulling Charlie into a hug. "Hey maybe we could get together and celebrate tonight go to Angelo's or something?"

"Sounds good I'm in," Charlie said.

"Me too," Bianca added.

"Great I'll say it to Leah too if you don't mind?"

"No say it to her ask Marylyn and Irene too the more the merrier. We better get a move on we're going baby shopping," Charlie said jumping up.

"Aww have fun you two and I'll call you with a time once I've spoken to Leah and Irene.

"Talk to you then" Charlie called as they made their way out to Bianca's car. "Hey I just need to call Brax and let him know I won't see him tonight I'll just be a sec," she said moving to the back of the car "hey baby," she said as soon as he answered.

"Hey babe what's got you in such a good mood?" He asked with a smile.

"Well I'm moving in with my sexy boyfriend, did no one tell you?" she teased.

"Nah I must have missed the memo- the poor guy," he teased back.

Charlie giggled "anyway here's the thing."

"Why am I getting the feeling I'm not going to like this?"

"Because you're not- anyway Colleen overheard us and knows about the baby she told Roo-"

"That woman and her mouth I swear- are you okay?" he asked concerned he knew she didn't want people to know yet.

"Yeah I'm totally fine it was just Roo she's told Coleen to keep it to herself- as I was saying she asked us out to celebrate with a few of the girls tonight do you mind?"

"No not at all where are you going?"

"Well Roo said Angelo's so probably just there or one of the houses."

"Alright I'm on closing tonight so I'll be there, what are you up to now?"

"Me and B are going to get some baby stuff."

"More?" Brax chuckled "do you need some money?"

"No thanks I still have all that money you gave me."

"So use it I better go I love you and have a great time I'll see you later."

"Yeah love you too see you then." Charlie hung up and climbed in beside Bianca "shopping time" she giggled as they headed off towards the city again.

* * *

><p>Roo had spoken to the others and they agreed to meet at six in Angelo's for dinner before heading back to the Stewarts house for drinks- well soda in Charlie's case. Roo quickly text Charlie to let her know.<p>

Laden with Bags Charlie tried to reach her phone- after a struggle and a giggle from Bianca she pulled it from her bag "Angelo's at six for dinner then back to Roo's," she said reading the message.

"Cool we're almost done anyway- let's go in here," Bianca said nodding to a clothes shop for themselves.

"Okay but I'm not buying anything there's no point nothing will fit me in a couple of months," Charlie grumbled.

Bianca laughed "would you stop there is a thing called maternity wear you know." She shoved Charlie through the door.

Walking back to the car with a few more bags they were buzzing with excitement "I can't believe you talked me into buying that underwear," Charlie said shaking her head.

"What, Brax will love it you should wear it tonight and stop off at his you know- sneak through the window and well you know the rest."

"Bianca!" Charlie shrieked with a giggle.

"Okay fine you can sneak through my window then come on," she said as they loaded up the car.

When Charlie turned to walk to the passenger side she froze- across the parking lot sat Jake and his brother waving at her smiling smugly.

Bianca spotted them and walked to Charlie "haven't you two morons got anything better to do!" She yelled at them.

"Just enjoying the view," Jake called back looking Charlie up and down.

Charlie felt sick she was afraid they'd try something and she had no weapon with her she was still off work, she pulled her phone out and dialled Brax- "come on," Bianca said pushing her causing her to hang up "just ignore them," she waited until Charlie was in before closing the door, shooting a glare at them and climbed in to the driver's seat.

Brax sat at the bar in Angelo's going over paperwork when his phone beeped- one missed call 'how'd I miss that?' he said to himself. Seeing it was Charlie he called her back- when he didn't get an answer he put his phone back down 'she'll call back' he said and went back to his paperwork.

As they pulled up to her house Charlie mumbled thanks and climbed to grab things from the back. "Hey," Bianca called after her climbing out to help her "don't let them get to you- we're gonna have a great night okay?"

"Yeah sorry they just freak me out," she said as they both carried the stuff they'd bought inside.

"I know they do they freak me out too but the best thing you can do is ignore them-Later Charls I'll meet you and Leah there at six," Bianca called walking back to her car.

"Okay, see you later," Charlie waved as she pulled off and went in to drop onto the sofa with a sigh.

Bianca decided to stop in on Liam before going home to get ready. Walking into Angelo's she only saw Brax at the bar "hey," she said once she was close enough "is Liam here?"

"Yeah, he's out back- Liam!" he called and turned back to Bianca "So did you two break the bank today?"

Bianca laughed "of course we did but the good news is your baby is dressed for the next five years."

"Great," one of the rooms in the new house can be just his wardrobe," Brax joked.

Bianca laughed again "ah we did good all she needs now is a stroller and a cot- but I'm getting her the stroller so don't tell her and don't let her buy one."

"Bianca you don't have to do that Charlie told me how much you've got already really I'll get the rest."

"Hey no arguments I'm buying it she's my best friend- I want to."

"But still I really think you've got enough already."

"But nothing I'm buying it."

"Hey," Liam called breaking up the conversation

"Hey, just thought I'd stop by before I abandon you for the night."

"Well that was nice of you," Liam leaned over the bar and kissed her "so is our room going to be holding more baby clothes when I get home?"

Bianca and Brax laughed "it sure is if you can find the bed later you'll be lucky."

"So you two had a good day then?"

"Yeah well we did until those two morons showed up."

"What two?" Liam asked raising an eyebrow.

"That Jake guy and his brother Charlie was really freaked out," realising what she'd just said she turned to Brax. "It was fine they didn't say anything or didn't come near us I drove us away before they could."

Brax was pissed "that's not the point you should be able to go out without worrying about them being anywhere near you- I'm going to see Charlie I'll be back soon," he said standing from his seat and making his way to his car.

When he pulled up Charlie was sitting on the table outside "hey baby," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Hey what are you doing here? I thought you had to work," she said smiling up at him.

"I am at work- I overheard Bianca telling Liam about Jake showing up I came to see how you were doing." He lied he knew Bianca didn't mean to say it in front of him but Charlie didn't need to know that.

"Right," Charlie nodded her head cursing her best friend "they were sitting on his car when we got back to ours they didn't do anything just stared at us. Bianca shouted something at them and he said he's just enjoying the view really Brax it was nothing."

"So why did you call me then if it was nothing?"

"I was scared for a minute but once we got into the car I was fine."

"Baby you shouldn't have to feel like that- if he comes anywhere near you or Ruby you call me okay?"

Charlie nodded "I'll be fine- I better start getting ready."

"Do you want me to wait and I can give you a ride back over?"

"No I'm good thanks I still have to shower and find something to wear I'll just see you there," she kissed him quickly "I love you," she called walking back into the house.

"Love you too," he called back before making his way to his car.

* * *

><p>At quarter to six Leah yelled for Charlie to get going. "Wow you look sooo hot, you know we're just going for dinner with the girl's right?"<p>

"Where my boyfriend will be working tonight," Charlie said with a smirk

Leah nodded and laughed as she caught on "drink before we leave?"

"Um no, uh Leah- I need to tell you something," Charlie said nervously. It was only fair that she knew she should have known before anyone- well obviously not Brax or Bianca but still she was a very good friend.

"What is it?" Leah asked worry evident in her tone.

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out, she felt like she was telling her mom and dad.

"Wow oh Charlie I'm so happy for you- come here," she squealed and pulled her into a hug.

Charlie pulled back when she heard Leah sniff "aren't I the one that is meant to be crying?"

"I know I'm sorry it's just I'm happy for you two after everything you've went through- we better go before I start again."

They grabbed their bags and head out just as Ruby and April walked in "wow you two look gorgeous," April said.

"Oh before I forget Bianca said it's now her house after and not Roo's- something about Mr Stewart having a business client over," Ruby said.

"Ok thanks April and thanks Rubes there's money on the counter if you want to order food."

"Oh and can April stay over?" Ruby yelled.

"Sure, have fun girls," Charlie called as her and Leah made their way down the drive.

Along the beach Leah asked something that was on her mind "so you and Brax will be needing more space."

"Yeah about that," Charlie said suddenly nervous again she had been living with Leah for over three years now "Brax put a deposit on a house today that's where he took me this morning."

"Oh" Leah said stopping.

"But it will take a few weeks to go through and I don't want to move in until it's done up so we're talking a few months. I'm sorry Leah I should have told you this morning, after everything you've done for me and Ruby I'm sorry," Charlie said sadly.

"No no Charlie, I'm happy I just didn't expect this much news in one day," Leah pulled her into a hug "I'm gonna miss you and Ruby around the house though."

"Oh Leah don't make me cry, I'll miss you too we'll only be ten minutes away. You and VJ can come stay and I'll come stay with you we'll see each other every day."

"I know we will," Leah said stepping back "we better get inside."

The girls made their way in to see Bianca and Irene "hey girls," Bianca said happily.

"Hey," they both replied and sat down.

Brax came out form the back and spotted Charlie wow she was a vision in that pale blue dress and silver heels, he got her a soda and a glass of wine for Leah and walked to the table. Placing the drinks on front of them he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back against him "are you trying to tease me Ms Buckton? You look so hot in that dress," he whispered in her ear.

Charlie blushed and turned her head towards him, "just a preview of what's to come later," she mumbled back.

"Oh really?" Brax asked with a smirk.

"Mmmhum," Charlie smirked back

Brax leaned in and kissed her "alright break it up you two and you Mr Braxton are not to be seen at this table again tonight- it's called girls night for a reason- that goes for you too Mr Murphy!" Roo yelled across the bar.

Liam smirked and held up his hands.

"You ladies have a great night- and I'll see you later," he said kissing Charlie once more before Roo pushed him off to get her and Marylyn a drink.

* * *

><p>Only appearing at their table to drop off food Brax winked at Charlie and went back behind the bar where he and Liam sat watching their women.<p>

"Okay I think we're done here let's have another drink and head to mine," Irene said once they had finished eating.

"Brax!" Marylyn called "another round please."

"Coming up," he called back.

Two minutes later a waiter was placing drinks in front of each of them "can we pay you for dinner?" Irene asked.

"Sure I'll get the bill," the waiter said walking back behind the bar to find their bill marked paid. "Uh Brax? The girls are looking to pay but it's marked paid."

"I know, did you really think I was going to charge my girlfriend and Liam's for dinner?"

"Okay so shall I just charge the other girls then?"

"No tell them I said as long as they look after my girl it's on me."

"Alright," the waiter walked back to the table where the girls all had money in a pile for dinner. "Meal is on Brax as long as you lot look after Charlie," he said with a smile and cleared away their plates.

"Aww he's so sweet Charlie," Marylyn said.

"Yeah he is I better go say thank you," she said standing, before she could move any further a wave of nausea washed through her and she bolted towards the bathroom covering her mouth.

"Oh poor thing," Roo groaned.

"Is Charlie sick?" Marylyn asked worried.

"Nothing that won't go away in six or so months," Bianca said forgetting Marylyn didn't know.

"Why did she go to the doctor or… oh.. oh," Marylyn said more happier "oh my god I can't believe it she must be thrilled."

"I am," Charlie said plopping back down in her seat.

"Oh Charlie congratulations I'm so happy for you two," Marylyn said leaning over the table to hug her.

"Thanks Marylyn."

"Are you going to be okay to come back to mine?" Bianca asked handing her a glass of water.

"Yeah I'm fine now baby must not like gravy," she said rubbing her stomach. "I'll just see Brax before we go."

Walking to the bar Charlie couldn't spot him "hey Liam where's Brax?"

"Out back I think."

"Okay I'll check," she sad going to the door that led to the store room. She found him pulling cases off the shelf "hey I'm leaving now," she said rubbing her stomach it still hadn't settled yet.

"Are you okay?" He asked dropping a box and walking to her.

"Yeah baby's not happy tonight," she said trailing her hands up his chest.

"Did you come in here to tease me some more?"

"A little," Charlie said leaning up to kiss him. After she pulled back she grabbed his hand and ran it up her leg under her dress.

"Charlieeee," he groaned felling her silk underwear.

"What I'm making sure you like them," she said with a smirk.

"Yeah right," he said curling his hand around her butt and squeezing. "You better get out of here before I lock the door," he said leaning in to kiss her.

Charlie pulled back "so I'll see you tomorrow."

"You tease me like that and expect to sleep alone? Nu-uh I don't think so," he said backing her up against a shelf kissing her passionately.

"If you two are naked cover up," they both looked to see Liam with his hands over his eyes.

"We're dressed Liam," Brax laughed.

Liam dropped his hands "thank God- the girls are ready to go now Charlie they asked me to come get you."

"Okay I'll be out now- text me when you get home," she said kissing him once more.

"You betchya I will- have fun babe," he said walking out behind her.

Charlie arrived back to the table to find just Bianca sitting there "hey where's everyone gone? I wasn't in there that long."

Bianca laughed "I told them to go on ahead so I could see Liam too- we stick together me and you. Let's go I told Leah we'd stop in the diner and grab the pie she made for my house."

"Cool, see you boys later," Charlie called as they walked out arm in arm.

* * *

><p>Along the short walk to the diner Charlie stopped just a few feet from it. "I don't feel so good I'll wait here for you," she said sitting on the fence.<p>

"Are you sure? Do you need water or anything?"

"No I'll be fine thanks I thinks it just the baby disagreeing with something I ate."

"Okay I'll run in really quickly," Bianca said already hurrying away.

Charlie closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths- when she opened her eyes she jumped and fell over the fence. "Now Buckton I don't look that bad," Jake leered looking over the fence at her on the ground.

"What do you want?" Charlie asked trying to scramble to her feet.

Meanwhile down the beach a bit Heath and the boys we're having a little party. Bianca walked out to see Jake leaning over the spot she left Charlie- she dropped the pie and raced over "you get the hell away from her!" she spat and shoved Jake to the ground.

He jumped up quickly "make me," he said hopping the fence before Bianca could stop him "me and Sergeant Buckton are going to have a little talk."

"Leave her alone!" she screamed lunging at him as he grabbed Charlie by the hair. He slapped her hard across the face sending her tumbling to the ground- spotting Heath with the boys she took off in a run screaming "Heath! Heath! You gotta help me! Heath!

Jake dragged Charlie to her feet and slammed her against the fence "a little birdie tells me you have a Braxton inside you."

"Go to hell," Charlie spat as tried to get his hand out of her hair.

Jake slapped her hard across the face busting her nose "wrong answer now I'll ask again."

"Wow slow down Bianca what happened to your face," Heath asked steadying her by her shoulders

"Charlie!" she panted "Charlie is up there! Jake h-he has her I can't get him off her!" she yelled at him.

Heath and the boys took off in a run Bianca running behind them.

Heath arrived to see Jake hit Charlie hard again- as he raised his hand to hit her again he grabbed his wrist "I'd think real hard before I do that again," he spat and turned Jake to face him.

"Ah Heath to the rescue," Jake snarled.

"Charlie!" Bianca cried and ran to her she had blood dripping from her face.

"Get her out of here Bianca- one of you lot go get Brax I think he might like the first punch," Heath said to the boys.

"No Heath I don't want Brax to know please," Charlie pleaded she couldn't even imagine what he'd do.

"You serious Buckton? Look at your face," Heath turned and Punched Jake in the face "how do you like it?" he laughed.

"Heath stop now, just call Watson she's on the night shift." Bianca yelled pulling Charlie over the fence away from it all.

"Get her out of here I said!" He yelled back.

Although Charlie wanted to just leave known Heath was about to beat the crap out of him she couldn't, the cop in her took over "Heath you'll be arrested too if someone else calls them in at least if I'm here when they come I can say he hit you first -don't get in trouble for me," she said softly.

Heath sighed "alright alright no need to go all mushy- call Watson," he said shoving Jake to sit in the sand.

"Well isn't this one big happy family," Jake laughed.

"Shut it you before I kick you in the face!" Charlie yelled.

"Hurry it up then," Jake laughed.

Charlie pulled her phone out and dialled the station after speaking to Watson she hung up "five minutes," she said turning back to Heath.

"You guys better head back down to the fire- you all don't need to be here and not a word to Brax alright?" All the boys muttered a yeah and headed back down the beach.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later they had given their statements- going with Heath spotted Charlie falling and went to see if she was okay and saw Jake hit her Charlie and Bianca had agreed that was how it was and were now watching Jake being put into the back of the squad car. "See you soon Buckton," he laughed before the door was closed and Watson drove off with him.<p>

"I better get back to the boys- Buckton get some ice on that face before my brother sees it," Heath called walking back onto the beach.

"Thanks Heath!" Charlie called not actually believing she said thank you to Heat Braxton.

"Okay, Leah called I said I dropped her pie and we were looking for a new one and also you felt sick so we stopped for a while. When we get to the house I'll say you went on your heel and fell, your face is red and your nose is cut," Bianca said moving Charlie's face from side to side "I think you might have a black eye forming but if we get ice on it like now it won't be that bad, we can say you hit the gravel.

"Thanks B, I'm sorry I got you into this mess how's your face?"

"Stings but I'll be fine and you never need to apologise for that piece of scum. We better move before Liam or Brax spot us still here."

"Yeah I'm actually surprised they didn't come out when Georgina flashed the lights."

"Must be busy in there so," Bianca said as she pulled Charlie along to her house.

Arriving at the house they heard loud laughing and giggling from inside "they sound drunk," Charlie giggled.

"So they won't miss the pie," Bianca laughed and pushed the door open "helloo," she called.

The others turned and gasped "Charlie what happened to you face?" Leah asked rushing towards her.

"Charlie is the only one not drinking but yet she's the only one that manages to fall," Bianca said laughing trying to stick to her story.

"Oh you poor love come sit down, Irene said pulling her towards the sofa.

"Here drink this," Roo said handing her a glass of water

"Did you land on your stomach Charlie?" Marylyn asked worried.

"No I landed on my face as you can see- don't worry guys I'm fine my heel went to the side that's all I hit the corner of the wall- Bianca gabbed me before I went fully down."

"Are you sure you don't want me to call Sid just to check you over?" Roo asked. Charlie knew they wouldn't let it go until she did so she agreed.

Twenty minutes later Sid was all done "well mother and baby are well I'd recommend you wear smaller heels though Charlie- and get some ice on that nose and eye. You ladies enjoy the rest of your night," he said gathering up his things and making his way to the door.

"Thanks Dr Walker," Charlie called.

* * *

><p>Half an hour had passed and Charlie was tired all she wanted to do was curl up beside Brax who had already text her to say he was at home missing her.<p>

"You can go if you like," Bianca whispered from beside her.

"I'm sorry I'm just getting tired."

"So go here I'll get you out- alright ladies Charlie is heading off now as she's is tired and baby's had an eventful night which means they need loads of sleep."

"Goodnight doll," Irene said hugging her.

"I take it since you're leaving without me you're going to Brax's?" Leah asked hugging her.

"I am but I can drop you off first."

"No no I'll catch a ride with the others later I'm not ready to call it a night just yet- night Charlie," she said with a smile.

"Night Charlie hope you feel better tomorrow," Marylyn said hugging her.

"Yeah we'll do this again I've had fun," Roo said hugging her too.

"I had a great night guys thanks see you all tomorrow," Charlie said opening the door.

"I'll just walk Charlie out," Bianca called into them.

"Hey I'll be fine my cab should be here in a minute," Charlie said sitting on the chair outside.

"I don't feel safe you getting a cab take my car," she handed her the keys "text me when you get there okay?" She pulled Charlie into a hug "and don't even think about that asshole I love you and I'll see you tomorrow."

"Love you too thanks for the car you get back in there and enjoy yourself don't worry about me- night," Charlie said as she climbed in.

Arriving at Brax's she smirked when she saw all the lights were off. Quietly closing the car door she crept around to his bedroom window and climbed in. Smiling at his sleeping form and deciding not to wake him she took off her shoes and dress before pulling one of his shirts over her head and climbing in beside him.

She faced away from him and closed her eyes-opening them again when he spoke "I know you didn't think you were being quiet there," he said rolling over and pulling her against him.

"Sorry I was trying to be quiet," she whispered.

"Well you weren't and you aren't even drunk- is this what living with you is going to be like?"

"I can be a lot worse wait until I can drink," she said turning to face him "hey," she said quietly and kissed him.

"Brax cupped her face and deepened the kiss.

As he slid his hands down her side Charlie broke the kiss "I better text Bianca and tell her I got here before she calls me," she grabbed her phone and began to type- it was then Brax noticed the marks on her face,

Banging the lamp on next to the bed he pulled her face to him "what the fuck happened to you?" He said angrily."

"Brax I fell," she said pulling away from him.

"What do you mean you fell? Are you okay? Why didn't you call me?" He said jumping up to look over her whole body.

"My heel went from under me and a fell against a wall, Bianca caught me before I fell onto the ground. I'm fine I had Sid look me over I knew the others would rest until I did."

"You shouldn't be wearing such high shoes then Charlie it's not safe," he said softly but angry

"But they make me look good," she whined trying to get him out of his mood.

"You look great without them- no more heels," he said lying back against the headboard.

Charlie pouted and lay down beside him facing away- stubborn Brax was out tonight she sighed and made herself comfortable before closing her eyes.

Brax was pissed but couldn't be mad at her I mean she fell could happen to anyone right? He rolled on his side and snuggled up against her "so did you have a good night?"

"Yeah was fun everyone was giddy and drunk it was weird."

"Did you feel out of place or something?" he asked kissing her shoulder.

"No they're my friends I'll survive a few drunk nights with them while I'm pregnant." She rolled to face him "so I thought I said something was waiting for you earlier."

"Oh yeah I remember your teasing," he said rolling her underneath him, he began to run his hands along her sides taking the shirt up with him "so I think It's only fair I do to you what you did to me- do you have any idea what I've been thinking since you did that?" He said lowering his head to her neck and bit gently "do you?" He muttered.

"No, but I get the feeling I'm about to find out," she said running her hands along his back.

* * *

><p>The next morning Brax woke Alone he stretched and rolled out of his bed. Spotting a note one the dresser her picked it up and smiled <strong>Daddy' went for a run then going to spend the day with Morag I'll call you when I'm back I love you see you later xxxx C PS made you breakfast- in the oven- some for Casey and Heath too' <strong>he put the note down and went to the oven he smiled she had gone all out and made everything. He went to wake Casey and heath up in a good mood he couldn't wait to move in with Charlie- Little did he know his life was about to be turned upside down.

Jake laughed as his brother shut the boot and climbed in beside him "thanks for bailing me out Bro we're almost square," he said to hammer.

"Can we just get out of here I don't want any part of this she's your problem now," he said starting up his car and pulling away leaving Charlie's blue car on fire just beside the beach.


	4. Chapter 4

Brax had enjoyed his breakfast with his brothers- he was a bit unsure about leaving Heath alone but he had his own life and Heath needed to sort out his own- he was moving on with the woman he loved and couldn't wait until his baby made their appearance. Along his drive to Angelo's he spotted a fire truck and pulled in to the side of the road to let it by 'must be in a hurry' he said to himself as he pulled off and into his spot and went in to start his shift.

Charlie woke in a dark from with a banging headache. Groaning she pulled herself into sitting position, her shoulder hurt like hell and her head was just as bad. She put her hand to the back of her head and winched as it hurt, pulling back her hand she rubbed her thumb and index finger together feeling a warm liquid she knew she was bleeding. Looking around she tried to remember the last place she was. 'I woke up made the boys breakfast got ready went for a run- went home showered and changed called Morag and left a note in Brax's and for Ruby and Leah. Drove to the diner had some food in my car at the beach. Had another call from Morag got out of the car and then…' her mind went blank she couldn't remember anything else then she gasped someone had come up behind her just as she had ended her call with Morag and clonked her on the head with something hard.

Panic setting in she reached into her bra where she had a habit of putting her phone while she ran and out of habit put it back after her shower- sighing in relief when she felt it was there. Her shoulder burned as she moved and she let out a yelp- looking at the round hole in her dress sleeve she knew she'd been shot but when? And how come she didn't feel it? Taking a few deep breaths she pulled her contacts up and scrolled for Brax's number. Calling she let out a whimper when he didn't answer she tried again and again with no answer settling on a text she hoped he wouldn't be too long to check his phone.

* * *

><p>Brax was rushed off his feet a surf competition was being held on the beach today and it seemed everyone came to his place for breakfast or just a drink. Running from table to table he didn't have time to breath let alone answer his phone that hadn't stopped ringing. Seeing Heath walk in he grabbed him "help us out mate- I forgot about this competition I've no one in until twelve."<p>

"Sure where do you want me?" Heath asked.

"Take that order from the table of kids over there and then help me clear the tables there are people waiting." Brax replied grabbing empty plates and glasses.

A few minutes later Ruby walked in looking for Charlie "hey Brax you look busy."

"Yeah I am Rubes I'm on my own do you need something?"

"No I was looking for Charlie she was supposed to leave me money for going out with April she must have left already."

Brax pulled a fifty form his pocket "here take this I gotta go Rubes have fun."

"Thanks Brax I'll give it back to you."

He waved her off "I don't want it back- you just have a good day."

"Thanks," Ruby hugged his waist as he cleared a table with a woman sitting alone "Well I don't have to meet April until twelve do you want me to help out?"

"Would you? Rubes that would be great."

"I'll earn my money," she laughed.

"Oaky, help me clear the tables and then make sure no one is waiting for a drink." Brax turned and dropped a kiss on her forehead before turning back to the table "you're a life saver Rubes."

Ruby hurried off and began clearing tables .The woman that sat alone smiled at him he smiled back while he cleared the table "daughter?" The woman spoke nodding towards Ruby.

Brax was about to say no but something washed over him he looked at Ruby and smiled "yeah she is," he replied.

"She's very pretty."

"Thanks, just like her mom," he smiled "can I get you anything else?"

"No no I'm done thank you," she put some money on the table and left giving him a big smile before walking out.

"Hey Brax," Ruby blushed and smiled awkwardly. She had heard the woman ask was she his and her heart skipped a beat when he smiled at her and said she was. She had never known her dad and was happy to have someone care about her other than Casey and Charlie "uh that guy over there is looking for beer can I get it or shall I ask Heath?"

"Get Heath to get it you're too young to be serving behind the bar your mom would kill me."

"Hey I'm seventeen you know."

"Well that's not eighteen now move," he said shoving her playfully "take an order from them girls over there." He wondered how she'd feel having him call her his daughter it would be weird - she was his brother's girlfriend- he knew being with Charlie meant being with Ruby too and he did love her she was a great kid- every bar of Charlie. He looked at her again and smiled to himself before walking behind the bar.

Ruby walked to the table with a pad after giving Heath a drinks order "what can I get you?"

"One of him to go," one of the girls said pointing to Brax.

Ruby shuddered at the thought of someone drooling over her mother's boyfriend "ugh what food or drink do you want? And he's taken," she said rolling her eyes.

"Uh-oh looks like some is jealous," one of the girls laughed. "What's the matter honey? He doesn't notice you? Turned you down? "

"Eww that's disgusting," Ruby said wrinkling up her nose.

"Aww it is, he shut her down," another girl laughed.

"Here go over and tell him he can take his pick of us, we'll give him a go- I bet he's amazing in bed," another girl spoke up.

"Like I said he's taken and if you don't want anything we need this table," Ruby said abruptly and loudly.

Brax heard her raise her voice and walked over "problem Rubes?"

"Yeah you need to teach your staff some manners- she was such a bitch she shouldn't speak to us like that- she's Jealous someone else is looking at you, she's only a kid anyway you look like you could be her dad," all the girls at the table laughed.

"He IS my dad," Ruby snapped.

"I'm sure she had a very good reason to snap, what teenager wants to see people gawping at her dad? and I am very much taken" Brax said amused at Ruby's behaviour.

"We only asked for you and said you were hot we didn't know she was you daughter relax."

"Well I don't think my mom would be happy you lot drooling over my dad so like I said order something or get out we're very busy."

All the girls looked up at Brax "you heard her," he said smiling.

Once all the girls ordered Ruby slammed her pad down and stormed into the back Brax saw her and followed "hey you okay?"

Ruby jumped "I'm sorry for calling you my dad they just pissed me off, for all they know you could have been and they were talking to me about you like that- that is gross."

Brax laughed and pulled her into a hug "you know I only have eyes for your mom and it's fine Rubes you can call me whatever you want I don't mind I kinda liked it."

Ruby smiled and hugged him back "I think of you like my dad is that weird? I've never known my dad I guess Charlie told you the story, it's just nice to have someone care about me other than Charlie."

"She did and I think I'd have killed him if your granddad hadn't got to him first, I think of you as family Rubes so we're both on the same page. I'm about to have a baby with your mom we're all going to be living together and someday I hope to marry her so please dad it is if it makes you happy I love you like a daughter and I'd do anything for you."

Ruby squeezed him tight and let a few tears drop she hated Brax at the start and how he effected Charlie- now she couldn't imagine him not being around "how about daddy?" she teased, with his look she giggled "okay dad it is we better get back out there."

Brax laughed and followed "can you clear that table I'm afraid to go over there," he said nodding to the girls table.

Ruby groaned but went over- one of the girls tipped her coke over causing it to splash all over Ruby's white dress "oops," she laughed the rest of the table joining in.

"You did that on purpose!" Ruby yelled- again getting Brax's attention.

"So? What are you going to do about it, call daddy?" the girl asked squaring up to her.

Ruby flung down the plates "oh I'll show you what I'm gonna-"

"Rubes," Brax said in warning "you lot pay up and get lost."

The girls flung money on the table and one of them bumped shoulders with Ruby as she passed by.

"Leave it little Buckton," Heath said grabbing her back as she lunged forward.

* * *

><p>Brax finally had a minute and checked his phone six missed calls from Charlie and one message he read the message first and frowned "tknanbinsho? What the hell does that mean?" Ringing her back he sighed when it went to voicemail.<p>

In the Room Charlie was in she shoved her phone away before she could answer it just as the door flung open "Jake?" she gasped.

"Hello Sergeant how are we feeling?" he asked and sat in the chair in front of her.

"What do you want from me?" She cried.

"Nothing except to sit here and play nice as soon as Brax realises you are missing the fun begins."

"He doesn't expect me home until tonight he won't miss me until then or even until tomorrow he knows I stay with my stepmom sometimes."

"Well we'll just have to speed things up." Jake pulled his phone out.

Back at Angelo's Bianca walked in "hey Brax have you seen Charlie?"

"Hey Bianca-She's gone up to visit Morag for the day."

"Funny I just saw Morag looking for her in the diner she's not answering her phone and she said she didn't turn up that's not like her."

"What?" Brax snapped his head up she had told him that's where she was going she would have called if her plans had changed he was getting a bad feeling.

"Yeah I've tried calling her a few times she's not picking up."

Casey rushed by Bianca "Brax!" he panted.

"What?" He snapped Charlie was all that was on his mind now.

"You need to come with me-now."

"Why?"

"They found a car on fire at the beach Watson thinks its Charlie's. Something about melted squad lights come on."

"Shit I can't go I've no cover," Brax panicked.

Marylyn and Roo were sitting nearby nursing hangovers, hearing Casey they hurried over "go go we'll look after this place."

"Thanks girls," he called as he Bianca and Casey ran out and down to his car.

* * *

><p>Tearing up to the spot Brax felt sick at all the things running through his head they didn't go well. Screeching to a halt behind Watson he jumped out "Watson!" he yelled.<p>

"Brax calm down," she said holding him back from the tape.

"Is it her car?" he yelled trying to look over her shoulder.

"I'm afraid so, when was the last time you saw her?"

"Last night she left me a note saying she was going to visit her stepmom for the day," Brax's eyes began to water "was she- was she i-in it?" he stuttered.

"No we've confirmed no one was in it. Could she have gone anywhere else?"

"I don't know maybe but she would have called one of us."

"And she would have told Morag she wasn't going up," Bianca added.

"Jake Perovich where is he?" Brax asked.

"He was released on bail this morning," Watson replied.

"Bail? Why was he there in the first place?"

"Uh did Charlie not tell you what happened last night?" Watson said known she had just made things worse.

Brax turned to Bianca who stood looking back wide eyed "I knew she didn't fucking fall what the hell happened last night Bianca!" He yelled.

Bianca's eyes filled with tears "I came out of the diner and Charlie was lying on the ground he was standing over her, I shoved him away and he knocked me back. I saw Heath on the Beach and he helped me we called the cops and they took him- he hit Charlie a few times but that was all I'm sorry Brax I thought she told you."

Brax's head was spinning anger washed through him "I'll kill him," he growled and raced to his car.

"Brax don't," Casey yelled "we don't even know it was him."

"Who else would it be Case?" He yelled back. His phone rang and he pulled it out of his pocket "hello!" he yelled.

"Darrryl" Jake drawled.

"What the hell have you done with her you son of a bitch!" He yelled down the phone.

Watson moved closer and clipped a device into Brax's phone so she could trace the call.

"Where is she?" He spat.

"She's fine do you want to talk to her- here you go Sergeant."

"Brax!" She cried.

"Charlie! Are you okay? Do you know where you are?"

"No I have no idea h-he shot me," she cried.

"He shot you?" Brax tensed now the message made sense "where?"

"In the shoulder- Brax I'm so scared."

"Baby I promise I'll find you okay you hear me- just keep your phone hidden I'll find you I promise."

"Hurry," she sniffed before the line went dead.

"Charlie!" He yelled "baby you still there?"

"Shit," Watson yelled "not enough time."

"Well try call back!" Bianca shrieked.

Brax went into his last calls and pressed call for the last number "now I think I have your attention," Jake laughed.

"Stay calm try keep him on the line for more than two minutes," Watson whispered in his ear.

Brax nodded and pinched the bridge of his nose "what do you want Jake?"

"I want you to feel the same pain I did back then."

"Jake that was an accident and Heath was only young."

"He still took her away from me."

"Jake don't do this Charlie means nothing to you she doesn't deserve any of this."

"No but she means everything to you and I'm sure little Braxton does too."

"If you hurt her or my baby I swear-"

"You'll what?" Jake taunted.

"I will kill you I promise you that."

Jake laughed "well this has been fun I must get back things to do people to hurt," Brax closed his eyes as Charlie yelled out in pain.

"You keep your hands off her I mean it Jake!" he snapped.

"You are not in any position to give threats Brax," he snarled.

He looked at Watson who nodded "you listen to me I'll find you I will- I'll hunt you down and kill you I promise you that."

Jake laughed "you hear that Sergeant? Your boyfriend is playing hero- so how does it feel Daryl knowing you're about to lose everything?"

"I won't lose her I'll make sure of that."

"Well in that case let the games begin," Jake hung up and laughed.

Brax stood staring at the phone "that call has come from up near Mangrove River does he own any property up there?" Watson asked.

"Just the family place his mom still lives there I think- he wouldn't be stupid enough to bring her there."

"It's worth a look and Brax leave this to us do not go looking," Watson warned.

"You think I'm going to sit back and wait you've got another thing coming."

"Brax please she's my friend too I want to find her as much as you do. You could make things worse for yourself I need you to start off by telling me what he meant when he said you took her away from me?"

"His sister- Heath was showing off when he was fifteen he liked her and was trying to impress her. He stole a car and they both went off in it- he wrapped it around a pole and killed her in the process. Jake was very close to her and over protective he looked out for her no one ever went after her because he never approved of anyone. Heath the idiot he is still went after her after I warned him to stay away."

"So why take Charlie?" Bianca asked.

"Because he knows I love her and how much he would get to me by taking her."

"But this is Heath's mess," Casey said.

"It's mine too- I covered for him and said she was driving."

"Oh Brax!" Bianca cried.

"I'll find her!" He yelled and stormed off.

"Brax I asked you not to!" Watson yelled.

"Watson I'm going to tell my daughter -relax."

"Daughter?" All three replied looking from one another to Brax.

He sighed "me and Rubes had a nice chat earlier, she wants to call me dad and I want her to," he shrugged and climbed into his car.

"Wait I'm coming," Bianca called and ran to the passenger side, once she was in Brax pulled away leaving Watson with Casey behind.

"So what do you think the chances are of finding her alive?" Casey asked.

Watson sighed "I have no idea but I will not give up I'm off to check out Perovich's place. Casey promise me you'll call if he goes off or if you hear anything."

"He won't Charlie means everything to him he won't be stupid but I will if I hear anything."

"Okay I better move I'll stop by later and let you all know what I find."

"Thanks Watson," Casey replied and slowly started to walk back to Angelo's.

* * *

><p>Back at her location Jake was still sitting over Charlie. "Why did you shoot me?" She asked holding her shoulder.<p>

"Believe it or not sergeant that was an accident went off in my hand," Jake said smirking at her. He stood up and walked to the door "I'll be back with some food for you later."

Once the door was closed Charlie pulled her phone out and tried to call him she let a sob escape when the low battery sign flashed on her screen. Lost in her thoughts she lay back against the wall thinking about Brax and Ruby. They had all been so happy this morning finally getting her happy ending, Joyce had refused to take her resignation and she had made it clear she was with Brax and that's the way it was going to stay. He surprised her by saying fine but she wasn't allowed to be involved in any case involving any of the Braxton boys- which was fine by her- she'd never win girlfriend of the year arresting her boyfriend or one of his brothers all the time. So it had all come out in the police force and mostly everyone was happy for her. Letting a tear fall down her face she hoped Brax wouldn't resort to his old ways to find her. She thought how Ruby would take it and worried she wouldn't look after herself she'd be a mess she hoped Brax and Casey were looking after her.

Ruby sat in the diner waiting for April "hey," she said happily when she arrived.

"Hey sorry I'm late had to run get something for Irene first."

Hammer had sat near the counter watching her she hadn't even missed her mom yet. He felt guilty Charlie had always been fair to him if he was in the wrong he'd take the punishment until Jake showed up and made him break into Charlie's room- for what? To scare her? She wasn't even there that poor kid got the fright of her life instead. He shook his head and walked to Ruby. She looked up "I heard your mom's car was found on fire do they know where she is?"

Ruby stared at him "w-what are you talking about?"

"The car on fire at the beach it was your mom's car wasn't it?"

"My mom is in the city- left early this morning," Ruby replied pulling out her phone.

"Watson doesn't think so and that lady the lawyer was here looking for her," he shrugged and walked away from the table.

Ruby knew he was the guy who had broken into the house, after calling Charlie twice she jumped form the table and ran after him- April hot on her heels "hey!" she screamed catching up with him Hammer turned around and Ruby punched him as hard as she could in the face "where's my mom!" She screamed and lunged at him- sending them both to the ground "where is she!" She yelled tears rolling down her face.

"Ruby stop please!" April yelled trying to pull her off him.

"He knows where she is," she sobbed lunging down at him again.

"Let the police handle it come on," when her efforts failed again April took off to Angelo's to see if Brax or Liam were there.

Running as fast as she could she was relieved to see Brax's car there, taking the steps two at a time she skidded to a halt in the doorway "Brax!" She yelled causing everyone to turn and look at her.

Brax looked up and jumped from his seat "where's Ruby?" He panicked running towards her.

"Some guy said something to her about Charlie she flipped I can't get her off him." April turned on her heels and ran back from where she'd just come from.

Brax ran after April his heart beating faster rounding the corner his blood boiled- Hammer now sat on Ruby pinning her hands over her head "OI!" He yelled and punched him off her. "You stay the hell away from her."

"He knows where she is!" Ruby yelled and tried to go for him again.

Brax held her back "now is the time to talk Hammer," when he just shrugged Brax went on "if I find out you have anything to do this I promise you it won't end well for you."

"Hey man I know nothing I haven't seen Jake in years."

"How did you know it was Jake? We never said," Brax said walking to him trying to keep his cool.

"Come on man the cops have already been around to my place looking for him."

"So you decided to taunt a teenager that didn't even know her mom was missing?"

"Hey I asked did she know anything I didn't know the kid wasn't told you should have done that since you're playing happy families."

"I only found out ten minutes ago!" Brax snapped and punched Hammer again "I see you or any of your boys near around here again I swear it will be the last."

"You can't take us all on Braxton," Hammer laughed wiping his face.

"Oh I can and I will- you don't wanna mess with me, not with the mood that I'm in now."

"Yeah he has us too," Brax turned to see Heath and the rest of the boys behind him.

"I'd run along now," Brax said taking hold of Ruby and walking her to Angelo's.

* * *

><p>Once up the stairs Ruby ran straight to Brax's office in tears and slammed the door. "I'll go," April said moving around him.<p>

Brax stopped her "can I talk to her first?" April just nodded and went to sit with Bianca, Roo and Marylyn.

Brax entered his office and found Ruby sitting on the floor in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest. "Rubes," he said quietly and sat beside her.

"You need to find her Brax- you need to," she sobbed leaning into him.

"I know I know I'll find her I promise," he said holding her tight.

"Maybe we could follow hammer," Ruby suggested.

"Nah he will stay clear for a while until the heat dies down."

Ruby closed her eyes and gripped him tighter "I can't lose her or you," she sniffed.

"You won't lose her but if anything happens to me I need you to know I love you and I love your mom with all my heart- just be there for her if I can't," he said shakily.

Ruby pulled back and looked at him "what are you going to do?"

"It's best you don't know, I love you remember that," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and wiped away the few tears that had fallen and stood up he was going to end this the only way he knew how.

"Brax!" Ruby yelled jumping up he ignored her and pulled the door open. "Brax!" she yelled again as he walked through the restaurant. Ruby ran to the door "DADDY!" She yelled with a sob making him stop in his tracks.

Brax was about to crumble and break he had only known for about a half an hour and already he missed her like crazy and felt he couldn't go on. He turned slowly and saw every eye in the place on him; he looked to Ruby who had tears streaming down her face- all he could do was hold his arms out. Ruby came running and almost jumped into them "don't do it please don't do it! I need you- you can't leave me alone," she sobbed holding him tight.

Bianca and the other's looked on with tears in their eyes Brax had changed so much for Charlie and all knew he'd do whatever he could to find her- even if it meant going back to his old ways. He looked up and made eye contact with Bianca she nodded and walked to him "come one Rubes let's get some air."

"No no I'm not letting go," she said clinging onto him tighter.

"Rubes I need to do this," Brax whispered.

"No you don't the police will find her please Brax stay with me."

"I'll be back in no time I promise."

"What if something happens to you?"

"Don't you worry about me- Bianca can you keep an eye on her until I get back?"

"Sure but I need to talk to you for a minute- April," she called "take Ruby down to my car," she said handing her the keys.

"Do you know what you're doing? Have you planned it out?" She asked worried.

"No I'm going to see if the cops have any more news then I'll think of something but please Bianca watch her."

"I will I promise, we'll be at my house," Brax nodded and turned around. Bianca put her hand on his shoulder before he took a step "be careful Brax," he put his hand on top of hers and squeezed it before walking down to his car.

* * *

><p>Once back in Bianca's she filled Liam and Irene in on what was happening while April and Ruby went to April's room. "I'm gonna call the station and see if Watson has found anything," Ruby said pulling out her phone.<p>

"Okay I'll go get you some water," April said and slipped out of the room.

"Actually do you mind if I sleep here for a while?"

"No Rubes I'll check on you later, call me if you want anything."

When Watson told her nothing turned up at Jake's family home and the mother hadn't seen him since he came back Ruby flung the phone down and paced the room- she needed to get out needed to think grabbing her bag she gently opened the window and climbed out.

She snuck back to her empty house and grabbed a full bottle of vodka belonged to Leah and Charlie from the cupboard and headed to the beach. By the time she had got there she's drank a quarter of it straight. Knowing she shouldn't be doing this she sighed and lay back in the sand she's give anything for Charlie to walk up and yell at her now.

* * *

><p>An hour had passed since Ruby had gone- two since Brax had left her. He knocked quietly on Bianca's door. "Hey is Ruby still here?" He asked as soon as she answered.<p>

"Yeah she's in April's room asleep I'll go get her," Bianca said moving towards the room.

"Nah leave her sleep," Brax said sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"Did you find anything?" Liam asked.

"No, Hammer and his crew are nowhere to be seen and no one has seen them either. I stopped in on Watson she came up empty too."

"Aww Brax I'm sorry I'll make you some tea doll," Irene said going to the kitchen.

"I think I'll go check on Ruby, see if she wants anything to eat," April said pulling herself up from the sofa.

"She hasn't eaten?" Brax asked.

"No she wouldn't I brought them the diner after we left your place and tried again when she got here" Bianca answered.

"Did she check her blood levels?"

"Yes I made sure she did that, they were fine"

"Better wake her up then she needs to eat."

April opened her door "Ruby," she said quietly "Ruby Brax's is here," she said turning the light on. She was met with an empty bed and gasped "Brax she's gone!" She yelled.

"What?" Brax said and ran to the room.

"She was here on the bed," April shrieked.

"How long has she been alone?" He asked.

"An hour maybe more she said she wanted to sleep."

"Shit- April can you check her house and Xavier's and that I'll check the beach. Irene can you call Casey and see if she's there. Liam can you check around Angelo's and the surf club, Bianca you check the station and the diner." Everyone nodded and went off to look.

Brax frantically searched the beach he hoped she had gone off on her own he couldn't even think about losing her too. Checking every inch so far he'd come up empty handed. Continuing his walk he stopped a few people and asked had they seen he all saying no, he continued on again.

About halfway through his search he spotted her brown bag, running over he dropped to his knees "oh Ruby," he whispered "what have you done you silly silly girl," he pulled the now empty vodka bottle from her hands and checked her pulse. She was unconscious but breathing, scooping her up into his arms he saw Liam walk out of the surf club "Liam!" He yelled.

Spotting him Liam ran down to him "is she okay?" he asked looking at a lifeless Ruby in his arms.

"I don't know, she's still breathing we need to get to the hospital can you get my car it's up on the hill." Liam took the keys from him and took off pulling his phone out to call the others.

Brax carried her up to the road he got there just as Liam pulled up. Climbing into the back with her Liam took off "I called the Hospital Sid is waiting and I called the girls and Casey they'll be meeting us there."

"Thanks mate," Brax looked down on Ruby "what were you thinking?" he said "come on Rubes you can't do this to me you need to fight it."

"We're here," Liam said pulling up to the doors.

He helped Brax get her inside and she was taken away on a gurney "what happened?" Sid asked as they pulled her into a room.

"Charlie has been kidnapped and Ruby's not taking it so well, I found her on the beach with an empty bottle of vodka I know that was full yesterday she drank the whole thing straight."

Sid sighed "Brax I'm afraid I need you to wait outside."

"What no I'm not leaving her."

"Brax please I need to work on her."

"Come on mate she's in good hands," Liam said guiding him into the hallway.

An hour later Brax jumped up when Sid came out "how is she?"

"She needed her stomach pumped and her levels are dangerously low. Because of the alcohol intake I can't give her anything for it at the moment it could cause further damage, so she may slip into a coma. It's not serious it is her body's way of fighting the low levels. Once the alcohol is out of her system I'll give her a shot of insulin and she'll gradually come out of it herself."

"So what now?" Brax asked panicked this wasn't happening.

"Now we wait until she wakes up and I'll look at her again."

"Can I see her?"

"Yes but if she wakes up in the meantime press the red buzzer behind the bed and remember no questions she'll be very weak I'd be surprised if she will be able to talk."

Brax walked into the room and froze she looked so helpless with the wires and tubes and the beeping of the machines. He sat on a chair beside the bed and pulled her hand into his "come on Rubes you need to wake up" he said quietly.

* * *

><p>Three days had now passed since Charlie had been taken. Brax had not left the hospital since Ruby was admitted he was getting worried now she was still not waking up. He wondered how Charlie was if she was okay will their baby survive? He stopped at that he couldn't bear to think that. Sighing he stood up and went to get himself a coffee.<p>

Along his walk he bumped into hammer "what are you doing here?" He growled.

"Chill Brax I came to see you, Leah the chick from the diner said you were here."

"What do you want? I'm not in the mood."

"I called Jake last night."

"And why are you telling me?"

"He has her up in the place he used to live near the cemetery.

Before Brax could reply beeping was heard from Ruby's room. He turned to see Sid and nurses running into her room "we're not done," he said taking off back into the room "what's going on?" he asked rushing to her side.

"She's coming out of her coma," Sid answered.

"Oh thank God," Brax said in relief.

Ruby began to flutter her eyes "Ruby it's Dr walker you're In hospital nod if you can hear me," Ruby nodded slightly "okay you have a breathing tube in so I need you to take a deep breath and I'll remove it, on three," Ruby nodded again "one, two, three." Sid pulled it out and Ruby began to cough.

Sid looked her over "she needs her insulin I'll be right back," he handed Brax a cup of water "give her some of this it'll help her throat."

Brax moved to the bed and Ruby looked at him for a minute before looking away "drink it, he ordered sticking the straw in her mouth. "Better?" He asked pulling it away- Ruby just nodded still not looking at him "you scared the life out of me Rubes don't you ever do anything so stupid like that again," he said taking her hand in his "I thought I'd lost you."

"I'm sorry," Ruby croaked.

"What were you thinking huh?" He said gently.

"I couldn't cope I called the station and they said they didn't have anything, I just got really upset it seemed like the thing to do I didn't mean to drink the whole bottle."

"I know sweetie they told me the same thing but you didn't need to do that you should have come and talked to me or Bianca- someone. Do you realise you could have died, if I hadn't have found you when I did you'd be…" he trailed off he didn't want to say it.

"I asked you to stay with me," she sobbed.

"I know you did and I'm sorry," he pulled her into a hug "I won't be leaving you again."

"Promise?" She mumbled into his chest.

"I promise I'm not going anywhere and you are staying with me until this is all over. You need to look after yourself that includes eating."

"Brax can you step outside? I need to examine her," Sid said walking back into the room

Ruby shot him a panicked look "I'll be right outside the door I better call Case he's been out of his mind worrying about you."

Outside Hammer still hung around "oi Brax" he called when he came out.

Brax walked to him and shoved him against the wall "you tell me what you know and fast."

"Hey lay off man I'm doing you a favour," hammer said shoving him away.

"Why? What's in it for you?"

"Nothing," Hammer sighed "I was fine until Jake showed up and ruined it all he's trying to take over get us into a lot more trouble than we're used to. He still hasn't let the Val thing go he's out for you lot he forgets she was my sister too."

"So what do you want from me?""

"If I lead you to Charlie you need to promise me he won't be back here."

"He'll be lucky if he makes it out alive now where is she?"

Hammer pulled a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him "I'll be in touch tomorrow, wait for my call before you move," he said walking off.

"How do I know this isn't a set up?" Brax called after him.

Hammer turned around and shrugged "guess we don't know you'll just have to trust me." He turned again and left Brax watching him go.

* * *

><p>Charlie sat on the floor she was tired and cold she wanted to go home. The fresh black eye blurred her vision, Jake had flipped when he heard the cops had turned up at his mother's house again and took it out on her- but for some reason avoided her stomach and hit everywhere else. Her arms and legs were sore, her head was double sore, she knew she was in trouble. she began thinking she was going to die in this room never get to see Ruby or Brax again even her friends, never get a chance to wake up with him in their own home, never get a chance to decorate or watch him mess up making the crib never get the chance to tell him she loved him. She sighed and ran her hands over her stomach her baby may never get the chance to meet his daddy or big sister- god how she missed them. It was a little cruel to think but she missed Brax a little more than everyone else her phone had long since gone flat. As tears fell she hoped they were okay and looking after one another.<p>

* * *

><p>Brax lay on his bed looking at a photo of him and Charlie. Sid had told him Ruby was out of the waters and recovering well so he had left her alone with Casey for the night promising to bring her home tomorrow. Running his fingers over Charlie's form he smiled briefly she looked so happy tucked in beside him with his arms protectively around her- he finally let the tears fall he'd been holding onto since he saw her car. He couldn't let them out in front of anyone he needed to be strong Daryl Braxton did not cry or show any sort of emotion- until he met Charlie that was. God how he loved her he had given everything up to be with her – he didn't even want to think about how much he misses her he needed to keep going have his cry now and put his poker face back on and face the world again tomorrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Bianca lay on her bed looking at the framed photo of herself and Charlie she missed her like crazy and prayed her and baby Buckton Braxton whatever she was calling it were okay. She sighed Brax was a mess she knew he was bottling everything up she kept trying to get him to talk each time being shot down with I'm fine and I'll find her. Rolling over in her bed she promised herself and Charlie wherever she was that she was going to help Brax get her back- no matter what the cost might be.

* * *

><p>Ruby lay in her hospital bed thinking about how much had changed since the Braxton's walked into their lives. She smiled thinking about the night she came home and found Brax in the kitchen in just his boxers that was awkward she was supposed to be spending the night at Aprils but changed her mind. She hit the roof when Charlie told her she had being seen him and demanded she end it yelling put some clothes on as she stormed back out of the house. She giggled to herself she was used to that now heck even Leah was used to finding him in the kitchen at night. She sighed he was hurting too all she thought about was herself she'd talk to him tomorrow. Turning on her side she looked at a sleeping Casey in the chair beside her bed holding her hand tight- yes the Braxton's had made their lives happier despite what people thought from the beginning.<p>

* * *

><p>Georgina Watson sat at her desk looking at the group photo pinned to the board. She was acting Sergeant until Charlie was found. It killed her so much the look on Brax's face when she told him nothing had come of her visit to Jake's old house. She was at a dead end no sightings no leads no nothing "where are you Charlie?" She muttered. Then something dawned on her that should have the day she was taken she jumped from her chair and ran to the door "someone get a trace set up on Charlie's Phone!" she yelled. She felt so stupid she should have thought of that straight away that's why she needed Charlie here she never would have missed that.<p>

An officer ran through the door "we got a location!" Watson was up and out of her chair before he could finish his sentence.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Brax was about to leave to pick up Ruby when someone knocked at his door. Opening it his stomach dropped "what is it, have you found her?" He asked noting Watson wasn't in uniform.

"Can I come in?" She asked. Brax pulled the door open wider and let her in "I was on the night shift last night and after you had a go at me I started thinking."

"Yeah sorry about that I was stressed out and worried of course so have you anything?"

"I tracked her phone it took a while but we found it. We pulled this from a bush in Mangrove River," she said holding out a bag "I believe its Charlie's."

"It is- Ruby got her that cover for her birthday last year," he said fingering the bag that held her phone "where did you find it exactly?

"You know where the river meets the-" she eyed him suspiciously "wait, why do you want to know?"

"I might remember something if I knew where I might think of a place Jake would take her."

"Nope not falling for that- Brax I'm trying really I am I've looked at every possible angle used every tip."

"I know you are it's just hard every second of the day I wish I was out there looking for her and every second I wish I'm standing in front of Jake so I can kill him," Brax sighed "I need to go get Ruby I'll stop by later or I'll call you."

"How is she?" Georgina asked making her way to the door.

"She came out of her coma yesterday. Sid said she'd be fine as long as she looks after herself which I'm gonna make sure she does."

"Tell her I was asking for and Brax- you ever need to talk you know where I am I know this is not easy for you let alone looking after her kid too."

"Thanks I'll be fine," he said and they parted ways at their cars.

* * *

><p>Charlie was very weak she hadn't even the energy to sit up she couldn't even remember how long she's been here it was all a blur Jake had discovered her phone last night and flipped before taking it out on her and leaving the house with the phone "I need to go to hospital," she mumbled to Jake in barley a whisper.<p>

"Not today Sergeant I'm not in the mood to go out, do you need a booster is that what it is?" He pulled a bar from his pocket and threw it beside her "eat up breakfast is being delivered today so don't try call for help- don't make me do what I did to that kid" he said and walked out of the room.

"What kid?" She asked weakly before he closed the door.

Jake smirked "well I saw that Henderson kid alone you know Braxton's cousin? Well let's just say he's lucky he could be id'd it was a warning for you boyfriend and his idiot brother."

Charlie gasped "Stu? You killed an innocent boy that had his whole life ahead of him because he was related to Brax and Heath, why?"

Jake gave a hollow laugh "he's a river boy not to mention half Braxton is that a good enough excuse?" He said before slamming the door closed.

Charlie sighed she felt sick a poor boy was killed for being part of a family she shook her head and picked up the bar. She knew she had no choice she had no strength what so ever she had to eat it. Pulling herself up as best she could she undid the wrapper and took a few bites and sighed, she'd given up begging him to let her go or even let her talk to Brax. Sighing again she closed her eyes she was terrified for her baby he wasn't getting enough food "come on Brax don't let me down," she muttered and lay back down.

* * *

><p>Brax had just got Ruby settled in his house when an unknown caller flashed on his screen he stepped outside to answer it "hello?"<p>

"Brax it's me, I'm heading up now follow but keep your distance and wait until I'm gone I'm not getting dragged into this," Hammer's voice filled the line.

"So why are you going up then?"

"I talked Jake into letting me in on it so he asked me to pick up food and bring it- I want him out of here and out of the picture."

"Ten minutes near the beach you'll see my car then leave." Brax hung up and went back inside "I need to shoot off for a bit you better eat something," he said to Ruby "and Case do not leave her alone and make sure she eats and checks her bloods," he called into the kitchen.

"Yeah yeah all under control Brax!" Casey yelled back.

"Where are you going?" Ruby asked looking at him suspiciously.

"Nothing for you to worry about just a messed up order- get some rest I'll be an hour tops," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and went into his room to grab a few things before heading to the front door.

"Hey, be careful," Ruby smiled she wasn't a fool.

He winked at her "I will be," he smiled and left.

Five minutes later he had pulled in a few spaces from Hammer. Spotting him he got rid of the boys that were with him and climbed into his car, he pulled out and nodded at Brax as he passed.

Brax waited until he was out of sight before following. Arguing with himself he dialled Georgina along the way. "Brax?" She said sleepily.

"Sorry I forgot you were on nights."

"It's fine something wrong?"

"I'm being led to her, i got a lead" he said waiting for Watson to yell.

"What where and by who? Brax don't be stupid."

"I'm not I'm keeping my distance I wanna make sure she's there before calling the cops but I promise I will."

"Brax I'm heading to the station now I'll be tracking you. You are to check in with me every ten minutes or I'm sending a car up you got it?"

"Yeah yeah I will but I'll only talk to you- and Watson? Don't get in my way I didn't need to call you- you know I can do this myself I'm doing this for Charlie she'd want me to do this the right way."

Georgina sighed "alright but Brax I mean it you mess this up and I'll kill you every ten minutes or I'm coming," she barked and hung up.

Brax followed with the hope she was there and he wasn't being played. Once in Mangrove River he followed Hammer down a dirt road and dialled Watson "checking in you got anything for me?"

"Yeah you're three feet away from where we found the phone but we searched everywhere last night and came up with noting it's just an abandoned farmhouse and a few warehouses."

"You really are tracking me?"

"Yes!" She hissed "did you think I could let you call me and do nothing? I'd lose my job."

"Alright relax he just pulled in at an old farmhouse I'll call you back." Brax hung up and watched him.

Hammer climbed out of his car and walked to the door with the food Jake asked for. He was nervous his brother wouldn't hesitate to shoot even him, with another glance at Brax's car down the road he knocked at the door.

"Brother," Jake said pulling him into a hug.

"So is she dead yet?" He asked with a smirk once he was inside.

"Nope but she's nearly there another day or two that baby sure won't last much longer," he chuckled. "And I told her I killed that Henderson kid so my secret dies with her," he chuckled again.

Hammer felt his stomach drop his brother really was crazy he smirked back "you go eat I'll give her some food and a little seeing to myself." Jake took the bag and waved him towards the room she was in. Walking in and closing the door he flung the food beside Charlie and got down beside her "Sergeant," he whispered and shook her "Charlie," he said again glancing back at the door.

Charlie opened her eyes slowly and they widened "do what you want," she said weakly "I haven't got the energy," she muttered as tears rolled down her face.

"No I'm here to help but you need to listen I don't have long. Brax is right outside we're gonna get you out of here."

Hearing Brax's name she looked up at him "he's here?" she asked hopeful.

"He's outside he followed me, we set it but you need to go on like you know nothing and just lay there don't even move. Eat this food I better get back out I'll be here for another hour I'll try my best to keep him away from you. Brax can't come in until I'm gone we made a deal," Hammer smiled slightly then left the room.

Charlie sat up and was totally confused that was Harmon Perovich right? She said to herself. She shook her head at the thought of him being helpful and opened the bag- almost crying with happiness. He had put vitamins for pregnant women and extra food and water in the bag. Wolfing down three sandwiches and a few vitamins she felt a little stronger and she could tell the baby was happy too she didn't feel sick for a change. Thinking about Brax got her all excited if Hammer was telling the truth he was only a few feet from her she couldn't wait to see him.

* * *

><p>Brax was getting restless he had been sat there for more than a half an hour now he even tried to keep Watson on the phone each time he had rang her. He was about to go and look around see if he could get to her another way when Hammer and Jake appeared outside. They talked for a minute and Jake pulled him into a hug before going back inside and shutting the door.<p>

Hammer drove by and looked at him briefly gesturing for him to follow. Once back on the dirt roads Hammer pulled in and climbed out, he walked to Brax's passenger side and climbed in.

"Alright she's there but she's really weak and she's taken a few beatings no broken bones," he added. "I talked to her she knows you're here that's given her something to hold onto she was beginning to give up- told me to do whatever I want. He has a gun but it's locked away he only took it out to scare her once or twice so bring something if you need to. I told him I'd stop by later so if you wanna go in now or call the cops and come back just let me know so I'm not around."

"oh I'll be going in now with no cops, I'm not leaving her now I've found her I swear if I walk into an ambush you're dead Heath knows I'm here he'll be waiting for me to call him back."

"Chill I've got you this far but after this the war between us stops alright? No more- we just keep to our own and be civil to each other," he held out his hand.

"Deal," Brax said and shook on it "go on get outta here I'll give you enough time to get back before I call Watson in."

"Take it easy Daryl," he said climbing out.

"Yeah you too and thanks mate I won't forget this."

"Daryl Braxton saying thank you well that is a shocker," Hammer laughed.

Brax laughed too "get outta here before I change my mind." Hammer closed the door and went back to his own car. Brax sat and watched him drive away. He pulled out his phone again "you know where I am?" he asked as soon as it was answered.

"Yeah," Watson replied.

"Well I'm going in so you might wanna start making your way up here."

"Brax! Wait for me please!"

"Can't do that she's not gonna make it much longer she's in a bad way.

"I'll get an ambulance on the way but Brax you need to wait for me I'm already on my way."

"See you soon," he hung up before she could say anything else.

* * *

><p>Waiting another ten minutes he called her back "I'm just at the lake two minutes," Watson yelled.<p>

Brax could hear the sirens through the phone and outside the car "I'm heading in I can't sit here anymore," he hung up and climbed out of the car, he walked to the boot and loaded his gun- slipping it into his belt he made his way to the house.

Knocking on the door he smiled when Jake answered in total shock "Jake," he greeted before punching him so hard he hit the floor. "Where is she!" He yelled dragging him up by the shirt.

Jake laughed "sorry the patient or patients in your case didn't make it."

Brax pulled the gun from his belt anger boiling inside of him "I said where is she?" He asked pointing the gun at him. Jake's eyes kept darting to a room behind him before back to Brax he smiled. Brax caught on and looked at the door behind him "so help me God if she's not okay," he said and smacked Jake with the gun handle known he'd be still out by the time Watson got here. He stepped over him and ran to the door "shit," he cursed it was locked "Charlie!" He yelled "Charlie, babe are you in there!"

Inside the room Charlie had being trying to pull herself up but was still too weak- that energy boost didn't last long. She had heard Brax yell and tried calling him but he didn't hear her.

Brax had searched Jake's pockets for the key and cursed when he couldn't find it he went and looked all over the house "stuff it," he said and walked back to the door. Kicking it hard he saw it crack and kicked it again "I'm coming baby I'm coming," he said as he kicked again. When he thought he'd done enough damage he threw himself at it and it broke open falling through the door.

He froze at the sight of Charlie laying on the floor looking up at him trying her very best to keep her eyes open "Charlie," he gasped and jumped down beside her he cupped her face "I'm here, what have they done to you baby?" he whispered as the tears fell.

"Brax," she muttered trying to move her hand to touch him.

"Yeah," Brax laughed through the tears he seen her trying to move and slipped her his hand into hers. "Ah Charlie you've no idea how much I've missed you," he said pulling her head into his lap so he could sit under her.

"I've missed you like crazy," she muttered weakly.

"I missed you too it's been hell the last few days. Don't try talk baby I'm here I won't be going anywhere Watson should be here now with an ambulance," he said stroking her head noting there wad dried blood plastered to her hair all he wanted to do was go back out and kick Jake until he stopped breathing.

Charlie tried to laugh "you called Georgina?"

"Uh yeah I knew you wouldn't want me going off the rails."

"Where is my boyfriend and what have you done with him?" She teased.

Brax chuckled he lowered his head "he's right here where he should be," he whispered before kissing her forehead.

"Brax?" Charlie mumbled against him a few minutes later.

"Hmm?" he said enjoying holding her in his arms.

"Hospital?"

"Ambulance should be here any second," he said just as he heard sirens "see," he said rubbing her hair.

"Brax!" Watson yelled as she burst inside and spotted Jake unconscious.

"In here!" He called back.

Watson followed his voice and stopped in the doorway "Charlie!" she gasped "are you okay?" She asked running to her.

"I need to get out of here," she muttered.

"Phil!" Watson yelled. Two paramedics rushed in with a trolley.

"We're moving now," Phil yelled slipping Charlie onto the trolley and slipping a mask over her face.

"Georg," Charlie muttered before coughing.

"Wait," Watson said stopping them from moving she slipped the mask off Charlie's face "what is it Charlie?" She asked.

"He killed Stu Henderson he admitted it to me this morning."

"Okay we'll get right on that you just look after yourself."

"I wanna be there to read him his rights," Charlie muttered.

Brax laughed "well the only place you'll be doing that is from a hospital bed- boys," he said gesturing to the door.

Brax hung back after they brought her out "Brax you should be with her," Watson said as she cuffed Jake.

"well you're alone I'm just making sure you get him to the car before I go and… this is my way of saying thank you," he said smiling briefly.

Watson laughed "well this is a new side of bad boy Brax; you can help me lift him then since you put him there."

"Hey he fell I didn't do anything."

"Hmm sure you didn't," she laughed "your secrets safe with me- now," she nodded to Jake's other side and Brax helped her drag Jake to the car.

"I'm guessing I'll be seeing you a little later?" He said once Jake was inside.

"Well I have to take him to get checked out it's policy," she replied "although I'd rather just fling him into a cell so yeah I'll stop in for your statement later."

"Okay I better move," he said walking towards the ambulance.

Before he could sit down Charlie pulled off her mask "Brax."

"I'm here babe," he said taking her hand.

"You need to go home and tell Ruby I'm okay."

"I'm not leaving you I'll call her from the hospital."

"No you need to get your car anyway you can't leave it here she'll need a ride over too."

Brax sighed "as long as you think you'll be okay on your own."

"I've been on my own for a few days now I think I can manage an extra few minutes."

"Fine- you have me wrapped around your little finger you know that?" he said before kissing her on the head and climbing out of the ambulance.

* * *

><p>Pulling up at his house he couldn't contain his excitement he jumped out of his car and headed to the front door. He opened the front door and stopped- Ruby sat on the sofa in pink pyjamas with puppies all over them snuggled up in a blanket watching the Loin king Brax chuckled she looked about eight years old. He shut the door and walked over the sofa dropping a kiss on her forehead "how you feeling?"<p>

"Good- Case made me some food and I ate it, so how did the mix up go, did you sort it?"

"Uh yeah about that," Brax started.

"I knew it," Ruby said and turned to face him "where did you go?"

"I had a lead on your mom so I followed it up."

"And?" Ruby asked wide eyed her heart pounding.

"And I found her," Brax said with a smile as he watched it sink in.

Ruby jumped at him over the sofa "I love you I love you I love you!" she squealed tears running down her face.

Brax laughed as they both tumbled to the floor. "She's okay considering what she's been through she's very weak and has a cut on the back of her head along with some cuts and bruises she's was shot too but it was just a graze."

"What's going on here?" They both looked up to see Heath and Casey looking down on them with raised eyebrows.

"Brax found Charlie isn't that great news?" she squealed and jumped up "I better get dressed!" she said as she ran by them and into Casey's room.

Casey helped Brax up off the floor "you said you were going to Angelo's, Brax, what did you do?" He asked worried.

"Nothing I'll tell you about it later I need to take Rubes to the hospital now."

"Brax if someone got hurt you'll be in trouble," Casey yelled.

"Relax Case he knew what he was doing," Heath said clapping Brax on the back "glad you found her mate maybe you'll stop moping now I was beginning to get worried when you didn't call back."

"Yeah I was kinda busy and Case, the only person that got hurt was Jake but he's Watson's problem now."

"You called Watson?" Heath asked surprised.

"Yeah well she's Charlie's friend and I knew she'd flip if I went in alone that is why I text you and let you know where I was going I wasn't sure if it was a set up."

"Just how exactly did you know where she was?" Heath asked suspiciously.

"I'm ready- Brax let's go," Ruby said bouncing on the spot excitedly.

"We'll talk later," Brax said walking by Heath towards the door.

Arriving at the hospital they were directed to Charlie's room. Pushing the door open Brax stopped she was a hell of a lot better looking than when he last saw her she had been cleaned up and her face was without make up she sat up in the bed with a bandage on the back of her head and in other various places. "Mom," Ruby squealed breaking his train of thought and ran to her.

"Mom? You never call me that," Charlie said hugging her.

"How you feeling babe?" Brax asked dropping a kiss on her forehead.

"Okay I guess I've been checked out, I'm dehydrated so I'll be on the drip for a while and the baby isn't getting enough food so they've being giving me some stuff through another tube."

"But he's okay?" Ruby asked quickly.

"Sid said he's doing well considering all I've went through so we're just lucky I guess," Charlie said grabbing Brax's hand.

"You need to rest Charlie," Brax said a minute later.

"All I've being doing for the last four days is lying down I wanna sit up and talk to you for a bit."

Sensing they needed to talk Ruby decided to leave "I'll give you guys some space I'm going to call Bianca and April let them know you're okay," she said getting up off the bed.

* * *

><p>As soon as she was clear from the room she called Bianca who was sitting in the diner thinking about Charlie- she almost jumped out of her skin when her phone rang beside her "Rubes?" she said quickly.<p>

"Hey," was all Ruby got out before she went off again.

"Is there anymore news? Have they found anything?" She asked hopeful she didn't know how longer she could last without Charlie.

"Slow down Bianca let me finish," when she didn't reply she went on "Brax found her she's okay!" Ruby squealed.

"WHAT! OH MY GOD THANK GOD!" Bianca screamed all over the diner as tears fell down her face causing everyone to look at her. "She's okay right? I mean he didn't hurt her?"

"A few cuts and bruises but other than that she seems to be okay she's sitting up talking and the baby is fine too."

"I'll be right there," she said ending the call and jumping from her seat running towards the exit.

"Whoa slow down missy what's going on?" Leah said pulling her back.

"Brax- h-he found Charlie!" She yelled happily.

"Really? Is she okay?" Leah squealed back with tears in her eyes- living with Charlie she had missed her loads round the house.

"She's fine baby is fine I gotta go," Bianca said taking off again.

"Wait! I'm coming- Irene! They found Charlie!" Leah yelled excitedly into the kitchen.

"Oh doll that is great news go go," Irene said ushering her out the door "I'll let everyone else know!" she yelled after them.

Back in the room Brax had slipped onto the bed and was holding Charlie tight "I'm so sorry Charlie," he said as a tear dropped onto her head.

"Hey hey it's okay," she said looking up at him "it wasn't your fault."

"Of course it's my fault he was out to get me and he knew you were the way to do it. God Charlie I've been a mess without you wondering where you where, what he was doing to you if you were even still alive I've missed you so so much, I can't even think what my life would be like without you," he said pulling her tighter against him.

"Listen and listen good Daryl Braxton," she said grabbing his chin in place to look at her "this is not your fault- it is his fault, he planned this he took me he hurt me not you. You have spent the last four days doing whatever you could to find me and hold our family together. You are an amazing man I wouldn't last a day without you- you're so strong and I love you more and more knowing you never gave up on me."

"I'd never give up on you Charlie I knew I'd find you somehow you mean everything to me I've never felt this way about anyone in my whole life you are the only girl I've ever told I loved them- well other than Ruby," he chuckled.

"So you two been bonding while I've been away huh?" She said lightening the mood.

"Yeah we talked," he said unsure of how to bring up the drinking incident.

They were startled by the door bouncing off the wall "Charlie!" Bianca shrieked and ran to her "god I've missed you so much," she said squeezing her tight.

"I've missed you too B," she replied hugging her back.

"I'm so glad you're okay Charlie," Leah said joining the hug.

I'm fine- we both are, just a few cuts and bruises.

"I'll be back soon just going to grab coffee's- give you guys a few minutes," Brax said slipping off the bed. Bianca had somehow managed to lie across him to get to Charlie; he slipped out from under her and smiled from the door way at them still hugging.

In the hallway he ran into Ruby who had just ended a call from Roo "hey," she said happily hugging him.

"You know you need to be the one to tell mom what happened with you right?"

Ruby looked up at him and battered her eyelids "I love you daddy," she said with a big smile

Brax chuckled "not gonna work on me kido, I love you but I think I value my life."

Ruby laughed "yeah I got that you wuss."

"Hey I'm no wuss," Brax laughed.

"You're afraid of my mom."

"Well she's pretty scary when she's angry."

"Yeah I know," Ruby sighed "I'll talk to her when we get home I'm just going to let her rest up a bit more. Thank you for everything you've done dad I don't think I would have made it through if it weren't for you."

"I'll always be here for you Rubes I'll look out for you whether you ask me to or not," Brax replied pulling her closer.

"That still sound so weird," Ruby laughed.

"What does?" Brax asked resting is chin on the top of her head.

"You telling me you love me and me calling you dad."

"How would you feel about me asking your mom to you know… marry me?"

"Oh my God Brax!" Ruby squealed and jumped back "I'd totally love that have you- did you get a ring?"

"Yep sure did- I took Bianca with me a few weeks ago actually before we broke up, I'm surprised she didn't tell her then."

"Nah Bianca is cool like that- well Charlie was a mess anyway she didn't stop crying for three days I could hear her at night or she'd come in and climb in beside me- I'm glad you've moved on from that."

Brax sighed "so am I you have no idea how much I missed her those three weeks Heath'll tell ya I thought he was gonna punch me on the second day I was moping around snapping at them all day."

"Well it's all in the past now oh I'm so excited mom will be so happy!" She squealed and clapped her hands together.

"Alright just wanted to check with you first- but Rubes keep this to yourself I'm not doing it while she's in here, I'm thinking when she's all better shut Angelo's for the night and make it fancy you know?" Brax said as they walked to the coffee machine.

"Yeah that will work but don't go over the top- she told me how much she enjoyed your date there so maybe do it something like that and have us nearby so we can sneak in and see her say yes?" Ruby suggested.

We'll see I kinda want just the two of us there if I know you lot are watching I might not say what I want to say.

"Ah I get ya okay so how about you bring her back to ours after you've asked and I'll have everyone there? Leah can do the food and Heath can help me organize the drinks and of course there will be a cake."

"Let me sleep on it okay?" Brax said as he counted the coffees.

"Sure it's totally up to you- we better get back," Ruby said helping him gather the coffee for the others getting an extra two for Roo and Marylyn who were on their way.

When they arrived back Charlie was asleep and Bianca and Leah sat in the corner talking in whispers. "Hey," Brax whispered and handed them a cup each.

Bianca nodded her head towards the door and they all walked outside. She immediately threw herself at him "thank you thank you thank you."

Brax laughed and hugged her back "I told you I'd find her."

"Yeah Brax you're a hero I can never thank you enough," Leah added.

"I just did what I had to do she is my girlfriend," he said feeling a bit embarrassed by all the comments.

An hour late Heath, Casey, Irene, Morag, April, Dex, Elijah, Indi, Cheryl, Roo and Marylyn had stopped in on Charlie. They had all left in two's until it was just Brax, Ruby, Casey, Bianca, Leah and Heath left. "Rubes why don't you head home with Case and get some sleep," Brax said after watching her yawn for the hundredth time.

"Will you be okay by yourself?"

"I'll be fine you guys should head off too," he said to Heath, Bianca and Leah.

"Call us if you need anything," Bianca said as they all stood up.

Brax bid them all goodnight and slipped back into Charlie's room and onto the chair beside her bed "I love you so much," he whispered and kissed her hand before falling asleep in the chair exhaustion finally catching up with him.

* * *

><p>The next morning he was woken by Charlie running her fingers lightly across his face "hey sleepy head I'm guessing you didn't sleep while I was gone?" Brax shook his head and ran his thumb across the back of her hand. "You should have," she said giving him a weak smile.<p>

"Did you?" He asked raising his eyebrows. Charlie shrugged and looked down "Charlie?" Brax took her by the chin and gently pulled her face up "what is it?"

"I passed out most of the time, I tried to stay awake I really did," she cried "all I thought about was you and Ruby," she said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Anger washed over him but he pushed it back down now was not the time. "Baby, C'mere," he said pulling her into a hug "you're safe now nothing will ever happen to you again I promise."

"How can you be so sure what if I'm not so lucky the next time?"

"Hey calm down there won't be a next time I know because I've ended the gang war," he said quickly.

Charlie's head snapped up "what?"

"I ended the gang war, I made a deal with Hammer."

"What did you do?" she asked worried.

"He called me he wanted Jake out of the picture something about making them do things that they weren't used to."

"So it's all over no more?"

"It's all over we even shook on it- I even let him in my car and you know how much I love my car."

Charlie giggled "why now?"

"Because I love you- I did it for you, nothing else matters not my car, not Angelo's not the boy's stupid war- nothing other than you, Rubes, Case and the baby matter to me anymore."

"What about Heath?" Charlie asked with a smile.

"He's big enough to look after himself."

"I missed you," Charlie suddenly blurted out.

"I missed you too baby so so much," he replied pulling her close to him.

"I kept saying over and over you'd come for me."

"And I did- I'll always find you remember that. You could leave me tomorrow and go to the other side of the world I'd still find you."

"Now why would I wanna do that? When I've got everything I need right here," Charlie said with a smile.

"You need to sleep sweetie," Brax said softly "I wanna get you home as soon as I can."

"Why you got plans for me?" Charlie teased.

"Oh like you wouldn't believe," Brax mumbled dipping his head and kissing her. He was about to pull back until he felt her hands slip into his hair and pull him closer. Moving on the bed he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her onto him.

"Sorry to interrupt," they heard a male voice say behind them.

"Um hi Sid," Charlie said embarrassed.

"Nice to see you've got some of your strength back," he teased.

"Uh yeah I'm feeling a lot better now."

"That's great news I just need to run a few more tests today on you and the baby and if you still feel as good as you feel now I don't see a problem with you going home later."

"Really? That is great," she said excitedly and looked up at Brax who wasn't smiling.

"Are you sure that is a good idea? I mean it's great and all but shouldn't she be monitored for another day at least?" Brax asked concerned.

"Well I'll know by the test results later, trust me Daryl if I felt she was in no way ready to leave she wouldn't be so don't worry about it."

"I guess you right I'm just worried thanks Sid."

"No problem, call me if you have any questions," he said walking back towards the door.

"Thanks Sid," Charlie called as he left them to it. She turned her head to Brax and smirked "wanna get me home as quick as you can huh?"

"What? I didn't think it would be today anyway you've been her less than a day," he replied looking down at her.

"Well I have something making me fight faster to get better," she said with a smile.

"I need to head to Angelo's and sort out the wages will you be alright for an hour or so?"

"Sure- Bianca said she'd stop by anyway you go. You know Brax you don't need to be here all the time, go home and get some sleep or go for a surf or something."

"Yes I do," he replied before kissing her "I'll be back in a bit," he got up and left her alone.

* * *

><p>About half an hour after Brax had left Charlie looked up at the sound of tapping on her door. "What are you doing here?" She asked alarmed.<p>

"I uh just wanted to see how you were doing," Hammer said nervously shifting from one foot to the other.

Charlie was about to yell at him to get lost until she remembered what Brax had told her. "You better come in then."

Hammer walked in and sat in the chair at the side of the bed "what he did I had nothing to do with I helped him get you into his car that was all but you need to understand why I did it."

"I'm listening," Charlie replied.

"He's crazy- Jake, he wouldn't hesitate to shoot his own mother. He came to me one night saying he could settle the score on losing our sister, he told me all about you and how happy you made Brax then when he found out about the baby he went completely nuts. I tried to talk him out of it and he attacked me with a gun and told me if I knew what was good for me I'd be on the beach the next morning- you don't say no to Jake" Hammer paused and looked up at Charlie "I'm sorry," he muttered.

Charlie sat mulling it all over she should be mad at him, he helped kidnap her but she couldn't- he had done the right thing and informed Brax of her whereabouts and he led him to her and he had helped her too. She sighed "well I guess I should say thank you, you helped Brax find me although helping Jake in the first place was wrong but I get where you were coming from Brax would help Heath no matter what the consequences may be."

"So you won't be telling the cops I was there?" Hammer asked.

"Only if you promise me one thing," Charlie replied.

"Anything."

"This gang war stays ended and we go about our lives."

"I've already made that deal with Brax," Hammer chuckled.

"Well you're making it with me too," Charlie held out her hand "deal?"

Hammer smiled and shook her hand "deal," he stood up "I'll leave you to it maybe I'll see you around the bay sometime."

Charlie laughed "well I am the police Sergeant I think I might drop in on you from time to time."

Hammer laughed "yeah I'll look forward to it- see ya round Sergeant," he smiled once more and left.

"Well that was interesting," Charlie said out loud.

"What was?" Bianca said startling her.

"Oh nothing just thinking out loud how are you?"

"A lot better now your back but I uh need to tell you something," Bianca said nervously.

"What is it is something wrong?" Charlie asked worried.

"Un no it's about me and Liam."

"Oh, how's he doing? I haven't seen him at all."

"Uh yeah he got a record deal in New York."

"Oh that's great news," Charlie's face dropped "are you going too?"

"No no I'm not going the thing is… he's gone already and… won't be coming back."

"WHAT!" Charlie yelled "he just upped and left you?" She said angrily.

"Pretty much," Bianca sighed "he got the call the day after you went missing, he didn't want to ask me until we knew you were okay. Then it turned into two days I was getting worse constantly out looking for you anyway, he asked me when I got home and I said no way in hell was I leaving here so we argued and he said something about me loving you more than him and I suddenly blurted out that I did and we weren't mean to be and he should just go."

"So he just left," Bianca nodded sadly "aww B I'm sorry you should have told me."

"Charlie nothing was on my mind other than you to be honest I feel a lot better, you know things weren't going great before this all happened so I guess it's for the best- he'll be happy he's out doing what he loves and I'll be happy here with you April and everyone else."

"I can't believe he chose his career over you the dick."

"I'm really okay with it, I think it's better this way I always felt I was holding him back now he's free."

"Are you really okay about this?"

Bianca sighed again "yeah I will be, you missy get better so we can hit the town I've missed you."

"Yeah I might be able to go home tonight so how about we do something for the day tomorrow if I am?"

Bianca laughed "I think Brax will have other plans."

"He can be persuaded to come I could ask Ruby, Casey and Heath too make a family day out."

"Yeah sounds good," Bianca said with a smirk.

"I know that look you're not telling me something- spill."

Bianca's smile widened and she moved closer to the bed "okay the day after you went missing I was losing it, Heath found me out looking for you during the night and talked me into walking back with him that I shouldn't be out alone he took me home and along the beach we had a moment."

"And?" Charlie asked excitedly.

"And I don't know, we had a good talk he was nice walked me right to the door and didn't try come in."

"Wow Heath sure has changed," Charlie chuckled "so maybe tomorrow you could have a chat with him."

"Well I need some time to get over Liam but I think it looks good."

"Charlie sorry to interrupt again," Sid said walking in.

"Oh it's okay I can go," Bianca said standing up.

"No you're fine there i'll only be a minute- Charlie we have ran the test I spoke to you about earlier, the blood work the nurse took from you this morning came back all clear. You're fine and healthy and so is the baby. I'll sort out your paper work and call Brax to let him know he can take you home in about an hour."

"No don't call him Bianca can take me home- thanks Sid."

"Okay I'll leave you ladies to it I'll be back soon with your discharge papers," he smiled at both of them and left.

"What was all that about?" Bianca asked as soon as Sid had left.

Charlie smirked "you bestie are going to help me with a surprise."

Bianca laughed "I'm listening."

* * *

><p>Just over an hour later they had pulled up at Brax's and Bianca climbed out "two minutes," she said running to the door she knocked and waited for someone to answer.<p>

Heath pulled the door open "hey you looking for Rubes or something?"

"No actually I was looking for you," she said with a smile.

"Alright well come in then," he replied moving away from the door.

"I can't I gotta go somewhere but will you meet me in Angelo's say an hour?"

"Sure I'll see you there," Heath replied with a smile.

"Great I better run I'll see you in an hour- oh, do you know where Casey is?"

"Yeah he and Rubes are helping Brax out he's down two waiters today actually I was meant to call Charlie and let her know he was stuck there- shit," he said reaching for his phone.

"Oh I'm heading there now I can tell her."

"Alright, thanks, see you soon," he replied and closed the door as she ran back to the car.

"All set?" Charlie asked as soon as the door had closed.

"Yes, he'll meet me there and according to him Ruby and Casey are helping him out at the restaurant so the house is clear."

"Great now home please until I grab a few things."

"Yes master," Bianca laughed and started up her car.

Nearly an hour later she was dropping Charlie back to the Braxton's "you have fun Charlz!" she yelled as she drove away.

Charlie waved and climbed through Heath's opened bedroom window reminding herself to give out to him for leaving it open.

She quickly set up and text Brax before laying on his bed- the bed she'd missed so much.

* * *

><p>Bianca walked into Angelo's to see Heath sitting at the bar with Brax behind it "Hey," said as she sat down.<p>

"Hey how was Charlie?" Heath asked.

"Yeah she's good she's moping coz she can't come home."

Brax chuckled "did any of the doctors come by to see her while I was here?"

"Uh yeah Sid did when I was there, he said he wanted to keep her for one more night then she could go in the morning."

"I should be with her," Brax groaned "I'll kill them two."

"Who?" Heath asked confused.

"Trina and Billy, they think I don't know they're seeing each other they sure picked the day to get away together."

His phone beeped in his pocket, he pulled it out and read it **babe can you get me my silk pjs from your house and bring them too me later? I don't look good In a hospital gown : ( love ya xxx**

He smiled and sent a reply **you look sexy in it ;) baby you look great in anything but I'll get them, be there soon crisis at the restaurant love ya too xx**

"Somewhere you need to be?" Bianca asked knowing full well what the text was as he slammed his phone down on the counter top.

"Yeah, Charlie wants me to get something from my house and bring it to her but I can't leave here."

"I'll watch the place you go," heath said.

Brax laughed "thanks bro but I'd like my alcohol to be still here tonight."

"I'll watch it with him then I've no plans for the day, I promise he'll have two free beers that's all," Bianca said "or I could just take Charlie her stuff and you won't get to see her."

"No, no, I'll go and it's on you if the expensive stuff goes missing," he threw over his shoulder before he left.

* * *

><p>Charlie had dozed off and woke up to the sound of the front door click she quickly sat up and rolled as best as she could with her shoulder wound onto her stomach and propped herself up with her free elbow.<p>

Brax walked into the kitchen and stopped the table was set up for two there were candles lit and soft music set up in the background he felt bad this had to be what Casey and Ruby meant by they had plans before he roped them into helping him. Shaking his head he went to his room to get Charlie her pyjamas. Opening the door his breath hitched. "Babe what are you doing here? You should be in the hospital."

"Nice to see you too," she said from her position on the bed.

He sat on the bed and kissed her softly "I'm happy to see you of course I am."

"Well we have the house to ourselves," she said moving to straddle him "I was thinking dinner for two and some catching up," she whispered seductively in his ear.

It all made sense to him now "you've been released this was all a set up and Bianca was in on it?" Charlie smirked and nodded, Brax chuckled and lay back on the bed pulling her carefully with him "so where were we then?" he asked pulling her by the neck to meet his lips.

After a very full on make out session Charlie pulled back "dinner first."

She climbed off him and he groaned "baby you're killing me here."

She smirked and pulled off her top and shorts "dinner later then," she said climbing back onto him.


	6. Chapter 6

Charlie and Brax lay in the bed tangled around the sheets clothes had long ago been flung in every direction of the room. Brax held her against him while she rested her head on his chest "that was amazing," Charlie muttered sleepily.

"Well that was only half an effort because of your shoulder, so you're in for a surprise when that shoulder and head heal."

Charlie laughed "are we ever gonna have dinner? I feel like I've lost a stone in that hospital."

Brax rolled her onto her own pillow and sat up, he hovered over her just looking into her eyes "I love you," he said before kissing her passionately and rolling out of the bed.

Charlie did the same and they both pulled on their clothes "I'm going to start heating it up," she called walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah I'll be out in a sec," Brax walked to his top drawer and pulled out a small box he threw it from hand to hand lost in thought before putting back in the drawer. He repeated this action four times before shoving it into his pocket making his way along the hallway his heart in over drive pounding in his chest.

Charlie had her back to him when he entered the kitchen he walked up beside her "you didn't need to do this I should be cooking for you."

"I didn't Bianca did but she didn't make it to impress you in case you get any ideas," Charlie teased.

"Wow," he feigned hurt "I thought I was on to a good thing there we get along so well," he laughed at the look Charlie threw him "too bad for her I've got someone that makes me never even want to look at another girl apart from my daughter."

Charlie froze and spun to face him "Daughter?" She asked wide eyed raking her brain thinking she'd missed something.

He had forgotten to tell her about his and Ruby's conversation "uh yeah me and Rubes had a nice long chat and she wanted to call me dad and I agreed if that's okay with you? You know I love her Charlie I'd do anything for her."

Charlie smiled and pulled him into a hug "that would mean so much to her and to me, I love you soooooo much," she squealed and threw herself at him.

"Good because I've a pretty good feeling with what I'm about to do," he took a deep breath and stepped away from her he took both her hand in his "I told Ruby I wasn't gonna do this until you were better and defiantly not like this," Charlie looked at him confusion all over her face he smiled "Charlie I love you more than anything in this world I can't imaging ever being with anyone else you are my world you are my soul mate. I've never met anyone that is as amazing as you are, you are smart, sexy, caring, funny you bring out the best in me I've never felt this way about anyone and I'm sure I never will again," he shifted again and got down on his knee.

"OH MY GOD!" Charlie screamed and flung her hand over her mouth as her eyes filled with tears.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is Charlie will you marry me?" He took out the box and opened it.

Bianca and Heath had just swapped over to the evening manager and were headed back to Heath's for some pizza and a movie- Ruby and Casey behind them all after having a busy few hours in Angelo's. They opened the front door and froze- Brax was in the kitchen down on one knee and Charlie was staring at him wide eyed. Heath was about to say something when Charlie suddenly started screaming.

"YES! YES! YES! YES! OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" she screamed and pulled him to his feet kissing him hard.

Brax pulled back with a big grin on his face and slipped the ring on her finger and wiped her tears "so you're mine now forever Mrs Braxton," he mumbled before kissing her again.

"Always was," Charlie muttered into the kiss.

They broke apart at whistling clapping and cheers behind them. They turned to see Ruby with her hand over her mouth tears flying down her face, Bianca the same except a massive smile on her face, Heath stood grinning like a fool and nodded to Brax; Casey was laughing and gave Brax the thumbs up.

"Braxton party!" Heath yelled and moved to hug Charlie.

Casey went and hugged Brax "congrats Bro- I can see how happy she makes you."

"Yeah Case she's it for me alright," he replied.

Ruby was crying and flung herself at Charlie the second Heath stepped away "I'm so happy for you mom."

"Thanks baby so am I," Charlie squealed back.

Bianca hugged Brax "congrats Brax you two deserve it."

"Thanks Bianca I'm glad she has a friend like you, you picked a great ring even if it did cost thousands."

Bianca winked at him "she's worth it though isn't she?" he nodded and she moved to pull Charlie and Ruby into a hug together "oh Charlie I'm over the moon for you."

Charlie pulled back "now I know he couldn't have managed to get this gorgeous ring by himself so who's the guilty party? BIANCA!" She shrieked when she looked down at the floor and smirked.

"What? He told me not to tell anyone so I didn't."

"Alright I agree on the party but it's a dinner party with just us and mom if she's around," Brax said.

"Can we get Leah and VJ? They're family too," Charlie asked.

"Sure babe whatever you want," Brax said smiling and pulling her into his side.

"I'll go find mom, Charlie you call Leah and let her know I'll pick them up in half an hour," Heath said grabbing his keys off the table.

"Back in a sec," Charlie said grabbing Bianca and skipping to Brax's room, she dialled Leah and put her on speaker.

"Charlie," she greeted.

"Leah are you and VJ busy for the evening?"

"No I was just about to make dinner and then come see you- do you need anything brought in?"

"No I'm home- well in Brax's listen I have great news," she squeaked.

"Yeah and what's that?" Leah asked.

"Brax asked me to marry him!" She yelled.

They heard silence for a minute then something smash and Leah scream "oh Charlie I'm so happy for you congratulations- I of course will be making your cake," she said excitedly.

"Of course you will but first we're having a family dinner in about an hour so Heath will swing by soon for you and VJ."

"Family, are you sure you want me there?"

"Yes Leah you and VJ are family."

"Okay we'll see you soon and congrats again." Leah hung up.

"So? Bianca said with a smile.

"So?" Charlie repeated.

"You're getting married," she said excitedly.

"I am and you, Leah and Rubes will be my bridesmaids you being the maid of honour of course."

"Really me?"

"Yes B, best friend earns the rights to maid of honour and god mother."

"But what about Ruby?"

"She'll be fine I don't think she'll care as long as I get married- anyway she'll be walking me down the aisle."

There was a knock on the bedroom door and Brax stuck his head in "Bianca, Ruby and Casey are looking for you."

"I'll leave you two alone," she said with a smirk and winked at Charlie before hoping of the bed and going out to the living room.

Brax stood leaning against the door frame watching Charlie play with her ring "so do you like it? He asked pushing away from the door and walking towards her.

"I love it and I love you thank you, you didn't need to get something so expensive this must be worth more than Angelo's" she teased getting up on her knees and hugging him tight.

Brax chuckled "You're worth every penny," he mumbled before wrapping his arms around her waist and closing the distance between them.

"Ahem," came a voice behind them, they broke apart to see Casey in the doorway "just wanted to check that Pizza is okay for you before I run out and get it?"

"Yeah that's fine," Brax replied walking to him pulling out his wallet.

"Nah mate on me," he said before vanishing from the doorway.

* * *

><p>Heath had arrived with Cheryl, Leah and VJ. "So why have I been dragged out of my bed for dinner? You boys never invite me over somebody better start talking," Cheryl said.<p>

"Well mom Charlie and I have just gotten engaged," Brax said happily smiling down on Charlie.

"What!" She shrieked "Daryl Braxton you didn't?"

"I did so mom," he said happily.

"Well I am speechless congratulations I knew you were the one Charlie I am so happy right now," she moved to hug Brax then Charlie.

"Pretty sure It's not speechless if you keep talking mom," Heath laughed as Leah smacked him in the head.

"You shut your face I'm happy give me a look at that sparkler," she said lifting up Charlie's hand. "Oh my my we have done well my boy picked a ring I'm still stunned."

"Actually Bianca did I just parted with the cash," Brax laughed as Bianca shot him a look

"Hmm I thought so it's too nice," Cheryl hugged Charlie again "welcome to the family Charlie, a daughter and a grandbaby all in one go."

"Thanks Cheryl I'm glad you're happy."

"Foods in!" Casey yelled walking back in with the pizzas.

Of course Heath was the first to move everyone grabbed a plate and sat wherever they could.

Afterwards they had food left over Casey forgetting he and Heath had picked up pizzas on the way home the first time had oredered extra.

"So are we having drinks?" Heath asked.

"Hell yeah," Cheryl laughed "your eldest son only gets married once."

"Mom we just got engaged give us a break," Brax groaned.

"Well are we having a wedding before or after the baby?" Ruby asked.

"After," they both said and looked up at one another smiling.

"So who will the bridesmaids be?" Cheryl asked excitedly Brax rolled his eyes.

"Bianca and Leah," Charlie replied.

"Ahem ahem only daughter," Ruby coughed.

"I've a special job for you Rubes," Charlie smiled at her.

"And I have a special job for you mate," Brax said ruffling VJ's hair.

"You're really picking me for a bridesmaid?" Leah squealed.

"Well yeah, let's just the say the whole wedding party is here."

Heat spat his beer out "I ain't wearing no tux."

"Aww pity you don't get to walk up the aisle with Bianca then," Brax laughed as a grin spread over Heaths face.

"I may be persuaded yet," Heath laughed giving Bianca a smile.

"Okay enough with the wedding talk we have a baby to get out of me first," Charlie said untangling herself from Brax and walking into the kitchen.

Clicking on the kettle she jumped when Brax came in behind her "are you okay?" he asked looking at her funny.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She asked throwing a teabag into a cup.

"You just seemed to get a bit rattled at the wedding talk, Charlie are you sure this is what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to be engaged to me?" he asked panicking inside.

Charlie smiled "of course I do I'm just making tea Brax and we haven't even discussed anything about it yet I don't wanna answer questions I haven't even thought about yet, it's not a big deal."

"Well when you put it like that," Brax wrapped his arms around her "we need to have a talk."

Charlie laughed "we have plenty of time to talk now take your mother in a beer," she said pushing him away and holding out two beers.

"Aww baby you can't do that to me," he said pulling her back into him and kissing her passionately.

"I'll just take them thank you," Heath said taking the two beers from Charlie's hands while they kissed.

Charlie giggled and pulled away she made her tea and followed Brax back into the lounge.

An hour later Leah had left with VJ Heath had given her a ride while he picked up more beer. Ruby and Casey had retired to his room after a long day. Charlie sat talking to Bianca while Brax was in the kitchen with Cheryl.

"So my boy has settled down and made something of himself? That'll show that scumbag of a father of yours."

Mom don't work yourself up he's not worth thinking about and yes I have made something of myself and that funnily is because of you," Brax said hugging her quickly.

"Me, how, what did I do?" Cheryl asked confused.

"Nothing mom, you let me make my own mistakes and I learned from them now I have the hottest girlfriend-"

"Fiancée," Cheryl corrected.

"Sorry fiancée in town I've gained a daughter I'm having another one and I'm getting married plus I own my own restaurant life is good."

"Well son I'm mighty proud of you and I can see she makes you really happy and it's great to see you like that," Cheryl patted him on the cheek and walked back into the girls.

Charlie yawned and looked at the clock it was two am, she looked over and Bianca was sleeping on the sofa Cheryl wasn't far behind, her eyes were dropping as she tried to focus on the TV, Brax and Heath sat at the kitchen table deep in conversation.

"I'm going to head to bed night Cheryl," she said walking to hug her.

"Night love," Cheryl replied.

Charlie threw a blanket over Bianca and kissed her on the forehead before walking over to Brax "I'm going to bed I'll see you in the morning," she kissed him on the cheek and hugged Heath.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Brax asked.

"Nah you stay with Heath just keep it down Bianca is on the sofa."

Heath jumped up "I'll put her in my bed, mom you can have the sofa instead of going home this late."

Charlie smirked and raised an eyebrow "and where will you be sleeping?"

"In between you and Brax," he laughed "nah, I'll sleep in the sofa thing in my room," he replied and walked over to the sofa.

Brax stood up and pulled Charlie in for a kiss "night babe I love ya."

"Love ya too," she replied and made her way to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>The next morning Bianca woke up and sat up looking around the unfamiliar room and her eyes landed on Heath. She smiled and could not believe her eye that he hadn't got in the bed beside her, she pulled on one of his shirts that lay on the floor and decided to make everyone breakfast. Walking through the living room she laughed at Cheryl sleeping with her mouth wide open the same way she had just left Heath. Beginning to pull out everything she started making a fry up.<p>

Charlie rolled over and yawned Brax was still out cold she'd heard him and Heath drunkenly say good night at about four. Deciding not to wake him she rolled out of the bed and threw on his shirt before walking to the kitchen to find Bianca at the stove "morning," she said and flicked on the kettle.

"Morning, nice shirt," she replied.

"And the same to you," Charlie laughed nodding to Heath's shirt.

Ruby walked out in one of Casey's shirts "do I smell you're amazing breakfast B?" They all laughed looking from one another in the Braxton Boys shirts.

"Well if I didn't know any better I'd think I just woke up in heaven, all my boys are happy and in love and it's all down to you girls," Cheryl said propping herself up on her elbows.

"I'm not even with Heath," Bianca said with a blush.

"I see the way you two look at each other, nah I'm looking at me three new daughters right here," she replied and got up to join them.

The girls fell into chatter and decided to leave the boys food in the stove. Brax stood at the door and watched them all laughing and joking with a smile on his face "alright mate," Heath whispered knowing he was watching something he too joined in and smiled.

"What are we looking at?" Casey asked sticking his head between them "oh I think we're in trouble here boys," he said laughing looking at his mom interacting so well and enjoying herself with their love interests.

"Nah this is a good thing, she has others to hassle now so we'll escape," Heath said.

"You're not even with Bianca," Brax added.

"I know give me time mate Rock star just took off, I'm trying to give her space."

"Oh wow this is too good Heath having respect for someone other than you Brax," Casey laughed.

"Shut up you idiot, I'm going to ask her out soon I really like her I mean like her in a way I never liked anyone before," Heath replied with a smile.

"Well for what it's worth mate I think she feels the same way," Brax said slapping him on the shoulders and heading for a shower.

After his shower he found Charlie in his room getting ready "going somewhere?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Yeah, me, B, Rubes and your mom are heading off for the day so you boys can fend for yourselves," Charlie replied turning in his arms.

"Should I be worried about you wanting to spend time with my mom?"

"No baby, we're getting along you should be happy."

"I am happy just don't let her break the bank today."

"Don't worry we're not getting more baby clothes," Charlie laughed.

"Charlie, you and Bianca can't even go to the diner without coming back with something- seriously the kid has enough, go buy stuff for yourselves," Brax said handing over his credit card.

"I don't want that I have my own money," she replied shoving the card back at him.

"Babe, just let me spoil you after all you've been through you need to have some fun," Brax said and kissed her softly.

Charlie smiled "fine but I'm taking you out tonight then."

"Nu-uh I've already a place booked so be ready for eight- have fun," Brax kissed her and went to get dressed.

"Ready!" Charlie called to the others.

"Ready," Bianca called and came out of Heath's room "thanks for lending me the clothes Charlz."

"Ready," Ruby yelled and ran out of Casey's room pulling a top over her head.

"Where's Cheryl?" Charlie asked looking around.

"Oh, Heath took her home to get changed so I said we'd go the diner for a coffee and meet her there," Bianca answered.

"Cool, right Brax we off! Charlie yelled.

"Yeah see ya later babe have fun- and you lot no more baby clothes," he said to Ruby and Bianca.

"That can't be a guarantee," Bianca giggled.

"Yeah I've hardly bought my new brother or sister anything," Ruby laughed.

"Really? So what was all that stuff that flew out of Case's wardrobe when I opened it the other day?" Brax asked.

"Uh stuff," Ruby laughed.

Brax laughed and shook his head "go on get outta here," he kissed Charlie quickly dropped a kiss on Ruby's head and just so Bianca wouldn't feel left out he grabbed her and kissed her on the cheek.

Casey came out of the shower just in time for the door to close "thank god they're gone I can't hack three women," he laughed and flopped down on the sofa beside Brax.

"Then you're not a Braxton," Brax replied.

"Oh so you can?" Casey asked.

"Uh yeah I already have," he counted on his fingers "Charlie, Ruby, Darcy and mom."

"Mom doesn't count she has to be here and Darcy is a kid," Casey mumbled.

Brax laughed "let's just hope this baby is a boy."

"Yeah Darcy is enough," Casey snorted "I'm going to head for a surf you wanna grab Heath and we'll go together?"

"Yeah sure mate give me five minutes."

* * *

><p>The girls had met with Cheryl and were now in the mall in the city "ah Charlie look at this it would suit my grandchild so well," Cheryl said holding up a one piece suit.<p>

"Aww I love my grandma-yeah it would," Charlie replied.

"I'm buying it," Cheryl said excitedly and ran for the tills, she had never spent much time with any of the boys girlfriends but these girls were different they got along well and actually wanted to spend time with her. She smiled to herself for once everyone was happy, her smiled dropped from her face as the man in the queue turned around.

"Cheryl?" He said shocked.

Cheryl stood staring at him open mouthed. "Next please," the woman behind the till called Cheryl hurried by him her heart beating out of her chest, she had seen him in nearly eighteen years but he hadn't changed a bit. She quickly paid for the baby clothes and hurried to find Charlie.

"Cheryl!" The guy called and hurried after her- he caught up with her and grabbed her arm to slow her down "Cheryl wait."

"Don't touch me!" She yelled causing Charlie to look her way.

"How are the boys how are you?"

"What do you care?" She spat.

"They're my kids I would like to know."

"Yeah well you shoulda thought about that before you took off and left us with nothing!" Cheryl yelled and began walking again.

The guy grabbed her again "you know I had to- I couldn't cope."

"I said get your hands off me," she yelled but the guy didn't move.

"Problem here Cheryl?" Charlie asked walking to her "let her go sir," she added seeing his grip on her.

"This doesn't concern you!" The guy snapped.

"I think it does now let her go or you'll be arrested."

"By who- you?" The guy laughed.

Charlie smirked "yes, Sergeant Charlie Buckton I can call it in," she said pulling out her phone "so like I said let her go." The guy shook his head and stepped back.

"There you are honey are you ready to go?" A woman walked up and stopped beside him.

"Yeah love, I was just showing these women where the men's section was," he said nervously looking from Charlie to Cheryl.

"My husband such a gent," the woman said smiling up at him.

"Yeah thanks," Cheryl said and pulled Charlie away before he could say anything else.

"Cheryl, who was that?" Charlie asked as she pulled her all the way outside into the air.

Cheryl took a few deep breaths she felt sick "he's married again the bastard took off and left us to marry again! He probably had more kids too!" She yelled.

"Wait is that-" Charlie started but was cut off by Cheryl.

"They boys father- yes and Charlie please you cannot tell them you saw him, that he is back in town please," she begged.

Charlie looked at the fear in her eyes she sighed "I don't really wanna lie to Brax but I can see you're shaking up so I won't say anything- are you okay Cheryl," she asked as a tear fell from her eye.

"I will be in a few minutes it's just hard- I haven't seen or heard from him since Case was a few months old and to find out he's married again," Cheryl shook her head "no I'm not doing this again."

"Aww Cheryl," Charlie said and pulled her into a hug "it's okay to be upset."

"Can we just forget this and finish enjoying our day?" She asked pulling back.

"Sure if that's what you want- but if you do need to talk you know you can talk to me."

"Yeah thanks love- now let's go round the girls up for lunch," she said happily and went back inside.

* * *

><p>Brax sat on the sofa with a beer when the front door opened and all girls came through laughing and dragging bags "oh god" he groaned as he saw them.<p>

"What? Some of it is stuff for us," Bianca laughed.

"I bet," Brax said eyeing the pink bags in Charlie's hand.

She smirked and put it behind her back "you'll see it later," she leaned down and whispered before hurrying to his room and hiding it.

"So mom did you have a good day?" Brax asked her as she sat lost in her own word "mom," he called again.

"Yeah yeah what?" She asked snapping her head towards him.

"I said did you have a good day?"

"Yeah love it was great look what I got the little one," she said and pulled out the one piece.

"Nice- did it not have one that said I love my daddy?"

"Yeah, but we figured the child will already suffer enough with you as his dad so why broadcast it?" Ruby squealed as Brax pulled her over the sofa and started tickling her.

"Well you don't seem to mind," he laughed as she struggled to breathe.

"I'm going to go home and off load this stuff" Bianca said holding up her stuff "Cheryl do you need a lift home?"

"Yeah love that will be great, I'll see everyone soon," Cheryl replied and stood up grabbing her bags "bye Charlie! Thanks for today!" She yelled towards the bedroom.

Charlie ran out "you're leaving?"

"Well yeah you to are off out tonight aren't you?" Cheryl replied.

"Oh yeah, well how about we meet for coffee tomorrow?"

"Yeah sound good love I'll see you then."

"Hey B, do you mind if I hitch a ride Casey's down the beach with Heath."

"Yeah no problem Rubes, you guys have fun!" Bianca called as they all left the house.

"Bye mom bye dad!" Ruby yelled as her and Cheryl playfully fought for the front seat.

Charlie sat down beside Brax on the sofa "so you and mom didn't kill each other?" Brax asked pulling her into him.

"No, Brax that is in the past she can be really nice when she wants to be- go get your shower you smell like the beach."

"Yeah I went for a surf- won't be long," he stood up and kissed her.

Charlie lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes, about two minutes later there was a knock at the door she groaned and rolled off the sofa. Pulling the door open she froze.

"Uh hi," the guy from the mall said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask you something so I followed you home."

"Well what do you want? this is harrasment" Charlie asked panicked looking back towards the bathroom.

"I want to see my boys and wondered if you could help me? You know being a cop and all."

"Why would I help you? Anyway I saw Cheryl at the mall that's all I don't know much about them."

"Oh, well I hear my eldest owns a restaurant, could you point me to it?"

"Uh no, I don't know anything about that like I said I don't know any of them."

"Oh well okay then I'll go see Cheryl," the guy smiled and walked away before Charlie could reply.

"Who was that babe?" Brax asked coming out of the bathroom.

"Ah some guy trying to sell something. Uh I think Bianca took one of my bags I'm going to go to her house it's my dress for tonight," Charlie said grabbing her purse.

"Yeah okay do you need a lift?"

"Nah my car is here, I'll see you in a bit." Charlie kissed him and walked out of the house. As soon as she was out of view she took off in a run and jumped into her car.

She pulled up outside Cheryl's to see her hurling stuff at him from the front door; she jumped out and ran to the door "Cheryl! Stop!" She yelled.

The guy turned around "I though you didn't know her," he yelled and ducked as something else flew his way.

"I was worried about her- I think you should leave."

"Not until I see my boys," he replied.

"They don't live here and they won't want to see you!" Cheryl screamed and hurled something else at him.

"Cheryl calm down it's me Charlie okay?" Charlie said taking a few steps forward.

"Go inside love I don't want to hit you or the baby with anything," Cheryl said stepping out of the house.

"What baby?" the guy asked confused.

Cheryl laughed as Charlie passed by her inside "I've had the privilege of seeing my boy's grow up and fall in love- all three of them! Daryl got engaged and made something of himself and he's giving me a grandchild. Heath has a daughter and Casey is the smartest kid I have ever seen and he's heading for Uni soon, so Andrew, get off my property before I call the cops! Next time I'll be calling the boys and you wouldn't want that!" Cheryl screeched and slammed the front door closed leaving a stunned Andrew gawping at the door.

Charlie sat looking out the window and saw him finally leave "are you okay?" She asked Cheryl as she lit her tenth smoke in the space of five minutes.

"Yeah love he just rattled my nerves I'll be fine you get off Daryl will be wondering where you are."

"Well Andrew showed up at Brax's house too he followed us back- thank god he was in the shower. Anyway, he was looking for them and I told him I knew nothing or where they lived Brax thinks I'm at Bianca's picking up a dress."

Cheryl laughed "thanks for this Charlie I know it's hard for you to lie to Daryl but I hope this was the last time we see his mug around here."

"Hopefully, if he does bother you again call me- I better go."

"Enjoy your night Charlie and thanks for stopping by."

* * *

><p>Arriving back at the house Charlie found Brax getting dressed "babe you need to start getting ready you know what you're like," Brax said when she slid up behind him.<p>

"Yeah sorry got held up talking- won't be long," she said pulling away from him.

"Hey where's the dress you went to get?"

" Turns out she didn't have it- she said I put it in here," Charlie replied pulling the bags out of the closet "oh here it is," she said and held up a bag that she knew was there all along.

Brax shook his head "you're something else you know that- I'll leave you to get ready," he dropped a kiss on her forehead and left her to it.

Twenty minutes later she was just finished drying her hair. Smiling at the dress laid out on the bed with the matching underwear she slipped off her gown and slid on her underwear before slipping the yellow dress over her head. Standing in front of the mirror she looked at her tiny bump and ran her hands over it she couldn't wait for this baby to be born, she was pulled from her daze by Brax yelling.

"Are you nearly ready?"

"Just need to do my make up- two minutes," she yelled back.

Charlie did her make up and stepped back to study herself in the mirror- satisfied she grabbed her purse and walked in to the living room.

"Wow look at you Buckton," Heath whistled.

"Thanks," she blushed.

"Babe you look amazing," Brax said staring at her.

"Thanks- now you can stop staring and tell me where we're going."

"Nu-uh it's a surprise- see ya later heath," he said ushering her out the door.

"Yeah have fun," Heath called as they walked out the front door.

They walked along hand in hand in silence just enjoying each other's company until Brax stopped "we're here," he said nodding to a big fancy restaurant.

"No way! This place?" Charlie shrieked.

Brax laughed "yes way only the best for you baby," he mumbled as he kissed her.

"Aww Brax you didn't need to go to so much trouble Angelo's would have done."

"I'm sick of Angelo's" he said as he pulled the door open. "Braxton for two," he said to the woman at the desk.

"Right this way Mr and Mrs Braxton window view as you asked for," the woman smiled and showed them to a corner table "I'll send someone to take your drinks order enjoy your meal," she smiled again and walked away.

"Wow Brax I feel so out of place here," Charlie giggled.

"Can you imagine how I feel then? A big bad river boy in a place like this."

A waiter came over and took their drinks order and hurried away to get them while they looked over the menus. He returned shortly and took their food order before hurrying away again.

During dinner Charlie became quiet and played with her food, she was thinking about Cheryl and Andrew god Brax looked so much like his dad actually so did Heath. She sighed and sat back in her chair she hated keeping things for him but this was big _'maybe I_ _can convince Cheryl to tell them he's back'_ she said to herself.

"Everything okay Charlie?" Brax asked he'd been watching her for a while and knew something was bothering her.

She faked a smile "nothing I just feel a little sluggish I'll be fine," she lied.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No no I'm okay I promise," she said slipping her hand across the table into his.

"Are you sure? You're still healing maybe you overdid it today with all the walking around," Brax replied rubbing his thumb over her hand.

"Honestly I'm fine baby, don't be worrying about me- have I said thank you yet?"

Brax laughed "don't thank me your smile is enough," he said placing his hand on her cheek.

"I love ya ye know really I do," she replied leaning into his hand.

"I love ya too Charlie, I still can't believe we've come this far."

Charlie got a wicked glint in her eye "how about we head home and I'll show just how much I love you?" she whispered.

Brax didn't need to be told twice he smirked and called a waiter for the bill before dragging her out of the chair and out the door.

* * *

><p>Flinging open the door Brax had Charlie pulled tight against him and was kissing her while walking her towards the bedroom oblivious to the people watching them from the kitchen table.<p>

"Uh guys you may wanna keep it pg mom's here," Heath laughed.

They both broke away and looked towards the table to see Heath, Cheryl, Bianca, Ruby and Casey all having a few drinks "uh hi," Charlie said embarrassed and walked to the table.

"Good night so huh?" Bianca giggled.

"You could say that," Brax laughed thinking about their detour on the way home.

"Mom you have sand on your butt and in your hair you too dad- ugh I don't wanna know," Ruby said wrinkling up her nose.

Everyone laughed as Charlie wiped the sand from her dress and sat down quickly. "Cheryl," she gasped "what happened to your eye?" she asked looking at the purple blue mark.

"No biggie- I fell over the coffee table rushing for my phone and landed on the corner of it, it doesn't even hurt."

"Ouch, did you put some ice on it?" Brax asked tilting her face so he could get a better look.

"Yeah I did you should have seen it an hour ago," Cheryl replied pulling away from him.

"I'm just going get out of this dress," Charlie said standing up and pulling off her heels.

"Need a hand?" Brax smirked.

"Daaaaaaddd," Ruby groaned as the others laughed.

"I put it on without you 'Daryl', I think I can manage to take it off without you," Charlie giggled as she made her way to the bedroom and shut the door. Leaning against it she began to think about Cheryl and Andrew again '_maybe he went back- maybe he broke in- gosh what if he hurt her and she's too afraid to say?'_ She was cut off from her thoughts as some opened the door and sent her stumbling.

"Sorry love I thought you'd be over the other side," Cheryl said stopping her from falling.

"Yeah I was just putting the light on," Charlie replied and flicked it on.

"So I know what you're thinking," Cheryl said after a minute.

"Did he do that to you?" Cheryl nodded "Cheryl you need to report him or tell Brax," Charlie hissed.

"No they can't know, you know them Charlie they'll kill him and I won't lose any of my boys to that," she hissed back.

"Okay well what about if I take you to the station and get an order against him to stay away from you, the house and the rest of us?"

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds of harassing and assault," Charlie said nodding to her eye.

Cheryl though for a minute "and what would happen if he broke this order?"

"He'd go to jail straight away," Charlie answered.

Cheryl nodded "okay fine you can take me to the cop shop in the morning but please Charlie, I know I'm asking a lot of you I know you don't wanna lie to Daryl but please you know as well as I do what that temper of his is like."

"I know" she sighed "fine I won't say anything."

"Thanks Charlie and I really mean it," Cheryl hugged her and stepped back "I'll leave you to get changed" she smiled and slipped out of the room.

Charlie sat on the bed she was stuck now she couldn't tell Brax because he would literally kill his dad and be pissed at her but it would be better if none of them knew their father was back, she sighed just as the door opened and Brax slipped in.

"Hey you taking a long time and you're still in your dress," he said nodding to her clothes.

"Yeah I couldn't remember where I left my pjs," she laughed.

"Bit of a dizzy Dora today aren't we?" He laughed and pulled her up to him.

"Yeah it's been a long day," she replied wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Do you wanna just go to bed now then?" he asked her.

"No we'll sit out in the living room for a while with the others if you want."

"Well if you want to I don't mind."

"Yeah I'll be out in a few minutes," Charlie said pulling away from him and went looking for her pyjamas.

"Okay I'll be outside," Brax said walking to the door he frowned and watched her something was defiantly up. He had run into his mom coming out of his room and she said Charlie opened the door as she was passing for the bathroom and asked her to undo her zipper it wa stuck- Brax sighed the zipper was still up on the dress something was going on and his mom was in on it and he sure as hell was going to find out- he took another look at her and walked out of the room.


	7. Chapter 7

**hi all sorry for the long wait this one is not as long as the other chapters but the next one will be- I'm just not feeling this story anymore- don't panic I'll still finsih it so enjoy and hope you like :)**

It had been just over a week since Charlie and Cheryl had had the conversation in the bedroom and Brax was still suspicious he had begun watching them, he noticed a few times they would slip off alone or sat talking in the corner, he had tried to listen but it was like one or the other sensed him coming their way and changed the topic. He was walking towards the diner lost in thought, he looked up to see Charlie get out of her cruiser and walk behind the diner, following her he stopped and peaked around the side "what the hell is going on?" he asked himself when he spotted her hurry to Cheryl. Watching them closely he saw Cheryl was upset he watched Charlie hug her and start to lead her back up towards him- thinking quickly he ran back to the seats outside and dropped into one of them ordering a coffee as Marylyn passed "hey you two," he said as soon as they rounded the corner.

Both looked up with a deer caught in headlights expression "uh hey," Charlie said and looked at Cheryl "I'm on my break so I thought I'd meet your mum for a coffee since you said you were busy," she said and sat beside him.

"Busy with what- I never said I was doing anything," he asked watching them both closely.

"Did you not?" Charlie asked playing dumb "I could have sworn you said you had to go off today."

"Yeah love I heard ya say you were going to the wholesalers," Cheryl added.

"That was yesterday," he said raising an eyebrow.

"Sorry my bad well you can join us now," Charlie said moving to let Cheryl in.

Brax knew something was up with his mum she kept fidgeting with her hands or moving in her seat "everything okay mum?" He asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just up little late last night," she said smiling over at him.

Brax nodded knowing she was lying he had called her at nine last night and she hadn't answered "so you," he said nudging Charlie "what time will you be finished at later?"

"Uh not sure I've a bit of paperwork to catch up on before I finish up for the weekend so maybe seven," she replied.

Again Brax nodded "okay we'll have a late dinner then."

"Yeah sure…Cheryl you wanna join us?"

Brax looked at her unimpressed they'd barley spent any time alone together since the day all the girls went to the mall.

"You don't mind love do ya?" Cheryl asked before he had a chance to say anything.

"No guess not," he sighed and stood up "I better get off I'll see ya later," he said and took his coffee from Marylyn.

"Brax!" Charlie called after him he kept walking pretending he didn't hear her. Charlie sighed and sat back in her seat "he's getting suspicious," she said.

"I know," Cheryl said "we just need to be more careful maybe not hang out so much...are we ready to go to the station?"

"Yeah sure," Charlie nodded and stood up "have you a list of everything that was taken or damaged from the break in this morning for the insurance forms?" she asked as they walked to her cruiser.

"Yeah I have it all here just damage nothing taken," Cheryl replied as they took off for the station.

* * *

><p>Brax sat in Angelo's thinking about Charlie he knew she was keeping something from him and her sudden interest in his mum made him more suspicious the more he thought about it the angrier he was getting. Giving up on his paperwork he flung the pen down and stood up- going behind the bar he opened and beer and took a sip, leaning against the counter he sighed what had his mum gotten herself into now and why was Charlie helping her and more importantly why was she keeping it from him? He looked up when he heard footsteps to see Heath walking quickly to him with a look on his face "whatever you've done I don't wanna know I've enough to deal with," he said before Heath could open his mouth.<p>

"No not me I just called around to mum's for stuff she wasn't there- Brax the place is totally trashed."

"What?" He asked surprised who would be stupid enough to hit his mums' house? "Anything taken?"

"Don't think so everything is just smashed up the front door has been kicked in," he replied.

Brax shook his head he thought of Charlie and slammed his bottle down "damn it Charlie!" He yelled.

"What?" Heath asked confused.

"I saw mum and Charlie around the back of the diner this morning mum looked upset she must have called her."

"Mum wouldn't go to the cops she'd call one of us," Heath laughed.

"Oh come on Heath even you're not that stupid…geez maybe you are," Brax groaned when he just looked blankly back at him. "Have you not noticed they seem pretty close now-how much time she's spending at ours they both are- anytime I look they seem to be in some sort of conversation."

Heath scratched his head "nah mate I just thought they were both making the effort to get along."

"Nah something's up and I'm gonna find out what it is…watch this place!" he called as he walked through Angelo's.

"Where are you going?" Heath called after him.

"To see my girlfriend!" He called back and disappeared down the stairs.

Charlie sat at her desk looking through the report on Cheryl's place she was actually surprised she had called her in the first place, she was trying to see if Andrew had taken anything Cheryl had belong to him or if anything else was missing or something only he knew she liked so far nothing was coming up. She sighed and sat back looking up she jumped when Brax looked back at her from the doorway "creeping up on me?"

"You could say that," Brax said and walked into her office shutting the door.

"Something wrong?" She asked watching him.

"You tell me Charlie," he said turning to face her.

"What?" she asked confused.

"You and mum what's going on?" he asked louder.

"Nothing…I don't know what you mean," she said and stood up.

"Do I look stupid?" He yelled.

"Brax!" she hissed "keep your voice down nothing is going on we're being friends isn't that what you wanted?"

"Nah I know mum and I know you! You two are keeping something from me so I'll ask again and you better not lie to me," he said leaning over her desk "what are you and mum up to?"

"Nothing!" Charlie yelled "and don't you dare talk to me like that!"

"Oh come on Charlie you hate her she hates you and you expect me to believe you're best friends now?"

"We're getting along Brax why can't you just accept it would you rather we tore strips off each other then?"

Brax laughed "at least I'd know you weren't up to something," he snapped.

Charlie sighed "I'm only gonna say this once more Brax so listen- there is nothing what so ever going on between me and your mum only we've put our differences aside."

"So how come you never told me her place was broken into this morning?"

"It's an on-going investigation," Charlie replied quickly.

Brax scoffed "nothing is off limits to me you tell me everything- you always did and you know I keep it to myself."

"It happened this morning Brax I haven't seen you."

"You saw me at the diner with mum is that when it happened?"

Charlie nodded "she called me just as I got here so we went out to the house then I met her when we were done with the house to let her know I was getting the door replaced."

"What happened?"

"Brax I can't say I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Tell me now Charlie or I'll-"

"You'll what!" she yelled "Brax this is my job I am a cop a cop!" She yelled "I'm investigating a breaking and entering it doesn't matter that it's your mother or I'm your girlfriend I'm not telling you anything I am doing everything I can that's all you need to know now get out!" she spat angrily and turned away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what's going on," he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh for fuck sakes Brax just get lost!" She yelled and shoved him towards her door "how dare you come in her and talk to me like that! Do you think threatening me will get you anywhere except the cells and don't think I won't."

Brax laughed "I wasn't threatening you."

"Yes you were!" She spat and walked closer to him "tell me or else…sounds like a threat to me-is this how you treat someone you love when you don't get what you want?" She asked "actually I don't wanna know just go," she snapped and grabbed her report and walked to the door. Opening it she walked to the desk "can you put that away for me," she sniffed and handed it to Watson.

"You alright?" She asked taking it from her.

"Yeah I'm fine think I'm getting a cold," she lied and walked to the bathrooms.

Brax stood in her office and threw his head back 'maybe that was a little over the top' he said to himself. Shaking his head he knew it was best to leave her to calm down walking out the door he stopped when Watson glared at him "what?" He snapped.

"Walls are not sound proof you idiot- you should be grateful she's looking out for your mum," she said and went back to her work.

Brax sighed and walked out of the station 'yeah defiantly too far' now he just had to come up with a way to get her to forgive him.

* * *

><p>Later that day Charlie was still at work she was in a bad mood and hadn't moved since Brax had left, she looked up when she heard her name from the front desk. Walking out she saw a guy handing a massive bunch of flowers to Watson "bin them," she said and walked back into her office she was in no mood for his excuses.<p>

Watson shrugged at the delivery guy and signed for them before taking the card off and throwing them into the bin. "That's eighty bucks down the drain," the delivery guy chuckled.

"Yeah well he shoulda thought of that before he pissed her off- have a nice day," she smiled and sat back down.

Charlie finally finished up and headed home- when she got there Ruby was alone watching tv "Brax has called loads of times looking for you."

"Yeah," Charlie replied "my phone went flat," she said and sat beside her.

"You not gonna call him back?" Ruby asked looking over to her.

"Nah I'm gonna get a shower first," she said and stood up again.

"Everything okay mum?" she asked sitting up normally Charlie would call him back right away.

"Yeah fine just tired- getting back into the swing of things is all," she smiled and went to her room.

Brax sat at the bar in Angelo's drowning his sorrows he had messed up big time and he knew that he'd taken it a step too far he didn't blame her for ignoring him. Sighing he stood up and grabbed his phone calling the landline again "hey Rubes," he said when she answered "is she home yet?"

"Yeah," Ruby replied "she's in the shower…did you guys fight she's not in a good mood."

"No, we're fine," he lied.

"Oh come on dad she's not answering you, she told me her phone was dead and it just rang there she moping and hiding out in her room."

"Okay, okay, fine, we did can you put her on?"

"I'll try," Ruby said and walked to the bathroom "mum!" She called and knocked on the door "phone!"

"Who is it?" She called back.

"Uh Bianca," she lied.

Charlie appeared in a towel and took the phone "B," she greeted.

"It's me," he sighed "listen babe don't hang up can I come over and talk?"

"No," Charlie said and hung up she handed the phone back to Ruby and glared at her "that wasn't funny," she snapped.

"I know you guys are fighting and that you wouldn't take it if I said it was him," Ruby said innocently.

"Stay out of it Ruby I'll talk to him when I want to!" She snapped and shut the door. Ruby shook her head and went back to the living room.

Brax slammed his phone down and sat back down it was really getting to him what a fool he'd been. Thinking for a minute he stood up and grabbed his keys "I'm off!" he called and headed out the door.

Ten minutes later he was at Charlie's door he stepped back when Charlie rushed out in her uniform "I don't have time for you!" she snapped and hurried by him.

"Where are you going?" he called after her.

"Work," she snapped and jumped into her car.

Ruby appeared at the doorway "someone called in a panic you wanna come in and wait?" She asked.

"Nah," Brax sighed "I'll see ya tomorrow," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "night!" he called as he walked back to his car.

"Night dad!" she called after him, she felt sorry for him Charlie had called Bianca after her shower and she had heard everything Charlie had said which weren't good things "why can't life be simple," she sighed and closed the door.

* * *

><p>Cheryl had been the one to call Charlie in a state Andrew had turned up drunk and refused to leave. Screeching to a halt outside Charlie jumped out "Mr Braxton please leave the premises," she asked politely.<p>

"Ah my new daughter in law," he slurred and stumbled over to her "perhaps you could tell me where our Daryl is?"

"Not gonna happen so I can take you in for breach of the peace and breach of a restraining order or I can call you a cab what's it gonna be?"

Andrew laughed "I am not leaving here until that bitch or you tell me where my sons are!" He yelled and stepped closer to her.

"Back it up mate," Charlie said slowly drawing her gun she wasn't taking any chances Cheryl had told her a few stories and they weren't nice.

Andrew laughed again "you're not gonna shoot me," he said taking another step to her "I'm doing nothing wrong."

"I will if you take one more step life endangerment all that," she said smartly.

"Charlie! Don't let him fool you!" Cheryl yelled from the window "this is the other side to him!"

"Just go back inside away from the window Cheryl!" Charlie yelled.

"Yeah shut it you and stay out of it!" Andrew yelled "you had your chance to tell me where my boys are!"

"They won't wanna see you and if they do Daryl and Heath will kill you!" Cheryl yelled back.

"Mr Braxton I'm not going to ask you again leave now or I'm taking you in," she said pulling her cuffs from her belt.

Andrew laughed and held his wrists together "go on love that's the only way I'm moving."

Charlie stepped forward again "you leave me no choice, Andrew Braxton you're under arrest for breach of an official document breach of the peace and intimidating," she said and slipped on one the cuffs "you do not have to say anything if yo-" she was cut off by a slap to the face sending her tumbling to the ground.

"You should have stayed out of this!" he hissed and pulled his own gun "tell me where they are!" He yelled pointing it at her.

Charlie sat up all dizzy but not dizzy enough to miss the gun pointed at her, she slipped her hand into her pocket and dialled Watson "just calm down Mr Braxton," she said and held her hands up "you don't need to do this just put the gun down," she said standing up slowly trying to remain calm.

"Yes I do all I want is to see my boys!" he yelled "why is that so hard to understand!"

"Charlie are you okay?" Cheryl asked.

"Just stay inside I'm fine!" Charlie yelled back. "Look Mr Braxton this has nothing to do with Cheryl they are all grown up now they've moved on they don't live here."

Watson had picked up on what Charlie was doing and traced her phone at first she thought it was Brax until she heard him talking speeding to scene she flashed her lights and sirens calling for back up.

Andrew looked up when he heard the sirens and saw the lights "how do they know I'm here- you!" he yelled storming to the window "you called them didn't you?" he yelled banging on it.

Charlie took this as her opportunity and tackled him to the ground as she did she hit Brax's number while the both fell to the ground. "Stay down!" She yelled and wrestled the gun from him.

"Get off me!" Andrew yelled and struggled under her. "Get the hell off me I just wanna see my boys!"

"Stay down I'm warning you!" Charlie hissed digging her knee into his back.

Brax sat at his table listening he knew that voice he just couldn't place it he heard Charlie scream and was up out of his seat and out the door.

Andrew had managed to roll Charlie under him and put all his weight on her since he was cuffed and couldn't do anything "get these off me now!" he yelled.

"No," Charlie panted and tried to get her hands free she was beginning to find it hard to breath she was getting a pain in her stomach from the pressure "do the right thing and get off me- come quietly," she panted.

"Get off her! Get off her!" Cheryl yelled slapping him anywhere she could get.

Watson arrived and jumped out "on the ground!" she yelled aiming her gun at him "now!" she yelled when he didn't move.

Andrew rolled off her and lay beside her "this isn't finished I'll be out by morning and I'll be coming for you," he laughed as he was pulled to his feet and led towards a cruiser.

"You alright Serge?" Watson asked as she helped Charlie up.

"Yeah," she panted "just gimme a sec," she said resting her hands on her knees her chest was sore and she felt sick.

Brax sped towards his mum's house he knew it was her voice the second he hear it "what the hell is going on!" he yelled as he turned onto the street and saw the flashing lights and cruisers.

"Get him outta here!" Charlie yelled when she spotted his car speeding towards her "now!" she hissed as he got closer.

Brax jumped out of his car and ran to her she still stood bent over trying to catch her breath "Charlie!" He yelled "are you okay?" he asked once he got to her.

"Fine," she panted and stood up "what are you doing here?"

"You called me and I heard you scream…what happened here?" He asked looking at the cruiser halfway down the street.

"Someone tried to break in again," Cheryl said quickly "I panicked and called Charlie."

"Cheryl I'll need you to come down the station with me to make an official statement," Charlie said ignoring Brax.

"What are you kidding you're going home nowhere else," he said walking closer to her.

Charlie rolled her eyes "I'll be in the car when you're ready," she said to Cheryl and started to walk.

"Oi," Brax said and grabbed her back just as she got to the door "you're going home you could have been hurt look at your face," he said pointing to the mark Andrew had left.

"I'm a cop Brax it's my job pregnant or not I still have to do it," she said and pulled her door open.

"Look Charlie I know you're still upset over earlier you gotta le-"

Charlie laughed cutting him off "you think-just go home Brax," she said and climbed into her car.

"When are we gonna sort this?" he asked before she closed the door.

"Who says I wanna sort it?" she said and slammed her door shut locking it so he couldn't open it she felt bad at the look on his face she didn't mean it she wanted nothing more than to be cuddled up with him on the sofa she was just angry she needed a bit of time without him constantly calling her.

Brax stood there stunned 'did she really just break up with me?' he asked himself "Charlie," he said and banged on the window "what does that mean?" Charlie looked back at him but didn't reply "a-are you breaking up with me?" he asked shakily.

Charlie's heart broke he looked so confused and lost she rolled down her window a little "no," she sighed "look just go home Brax I have to get to work I can't deal with this now."

"When can we talk?" He asked.

"When I feel like it- kinda got something else to take care of," she said nodding to Cheryl walking towards the car.

"Mum do you want me to come down with you?" he asked when she got close enough.

"No you go on home I won't be long I'll call you to pick me up when I'm done," she smiled and climbed in beside Charlie.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Charlie yawned and looked at the clock it was now two am Cheryl had been long gone home after given her statement, she was just finishing up her report before she was heading home to crawl into bed and sleep off her crappy day.<p>

"Why don't you go home Charlie you can do that Monday," Watson said from the doorway "you must be wrecked it's been a long day."

"Yeah I'm going now and you should too sorry I had to call you I know you were about to finish, you were the only number I knew off the top of my head."

"It's fine that's what were for on standby at all times," she smiled. "I'm finished with that guy he was totally wasted reeks on bourbon didn't even know his own name- said he didn't even know how he got to Mrs Braxton's or where he got the gun from so he's in lock up until the morning before being sent to his bail hearing first thing."

Charlie nodded and read Watsons file "for weapons possession, breach of an official documents, failing to comply an officers command, breach of the peace, intimidating a civilian and assault of an officer-lets' see him walk away from that," she said and stood up "I'm off now do you need a ride home?"

"Nah I drove here this morning-well yesterday morning," she giggled as she noted the time "I'll see you Monday," she called and walked out to her car.

Charlie gathered up her stuff and put them away before walking out of her office and shutting the door behind her. Rubbing her neck she blew a breath out as she walked out to the car park she really needed to sleep "need a ride?" She looked up to see Brax sitting on his car.

"How long have you been out here?" She asked sitting beside him.

Brax shrugged "whenever I dropped mum off at home… so?" He said and stood up.

"I have my own car you know," she said and stood up.

"Come on Charlie- let me bring you home I promise I'll bring you to get it in the morning."

"And what makes you think you'll be staying with me tonight?" she asked walking closer to him.

"Never said I was," he stepped closer to her "I know I upset you today and I'm sorry I was pissed and I shouldn't have spoken to you like that- and babe I never threatened you I'd never ever do that I love ya, so again I'm so so sorry it'll never happen again."

Charlie sighed and looked up at him "you ever speak to me like that again not only will I kill you I'll be gone so fast you won't know what hit you this is you last and final chance go it?"

Brax nodded "I got it and it won't happen again I promise," he said smiling down at her.

"So take me home then," she said and walked around him.

"Don't I get a 'you're forgiven' kiss or something?" he asked turning around to her

Charlie walked back to him she smiled up at him before she slapped him lightly on the face "you're lucky I've calmed down or that would have been ten times harder and much much more painful," she giggled and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. "I guess you're forgiven," she said and walked to her side of the car.

Brax chuckled and got in beside her he leaned over and kissed her again starting up his car he turned to her "what have you had to eat today?"

"Aw Brax no I'm so tired I wanna sleep I have eaten I'm fine," she groaned.

"I'm just asking," he said and pulled out of the lot.

They pulled up outside Charlie's and she climbed out he followed her and walked her to her door, in the light he saw the bruise forming on her cheek "that looks sore," he said running his finger lightly over it.

"I forgot it was there it stung a bit that was it…you coming in?" she asked as she opened the door.

"Nah I'll let you get some sleep," he said and dropped a kiss on her forehead "I'll call you tomorrow I love ya," he said and stepped back.

"Is that all I get?" she pouted.

Brax chuckled and pulled her over to him kissing her deeply he pulled back "night babe," he said and pecked her quickly.

"Night," she said and went inside "you sure you don't wanna stay?" she asked flinging her uniform shirt out to the ground.

Brax shook his head and picked it up "if you wanted me to stay all you had to do was ask," he said as he followed her to her bedroom.

Charlie smiled as she put her pjs on "stay with me?" she asked and smiled sweetly.

Brax chuckled and closed the door "I guess if you really want me to," he said pulling her back to him.

Charlie giggled and looked up at him she stopped at the look on his face "is something bothering you?" she asked when he started off into space.

"Nah not really," he said walking away from her and lying on the bed.

"What is it?" she asked climbing on the bed beside him.

"That guy that Watson took away I didn't see him but when you called me I knew I knew the voice it's just bugging me," he sighed "anyway into bed," he said pulling the covers from under them.

"Well if it helps I've never seen him before," she said climbing into her bed.

"What's him name?" Brax asked rolling to face her.

"Brax no this is a case involving your mum I can't tell you that," she said quickly.

"Just a name I promise you I won't do anything at all I just know I know the voice."

"Scott Turner," she said quickly darting her eyes away from him she hated lying.

"And you're sure?" Brax asked.

Charlie nodded "that's what he told us- he's not from around here… less talk more sleep," she said and kissed him hoping he'd drop it.

Brax pulled her closer and deepened the kiss after a minute he pulled back "nah don't know that name must have been hearing things… night babe," he said and pulled her onto his chest.

"Night," she mumbled already half asleep she felt really bad about the whole thing, she'd need to talk to Cheryl again this has gone far enough, snuggling deeper into him she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Two days later Charlie and Brax had just woken up and were sitting at the kitchen table. Ruby had joined them- expecting mail she sat eagerly by the door.

"You know it's not gonna come any quicker if you sit there," Brax teased as she stuck her head out the window for the hundredth time.

"Ha ha very funny dad I'm just nervous… it's the call back for the interview I went to last week, if I get a letter I get a second interview," Ruby said quickly.

"Oh sweetie, don't worry," Charlie said softly "I'm sure you'll get it."

"Hey," Leah called coming in the front door "I have mail here for a one Ruby Buckton," she said appearing in the kitchen waving it in her hand "met the mailman on my way in."

Ruby shot off her stool and over to Leah, she tore it open and squealed "I got a call back!"

"See I told you," Charlie said hugging her.

"Well done Rubes," Brax said and hugged her.

"Yeah you must be thrilled," Leah added pulling her into a hug.

"Yeah yeah I'm chuffed I gotta go call April and Case," she said and ran to her room.

Leah chuckled and turned back to Charlie "and seems you got one too," she said handing over a box "I'm gonna get a shower before work," she said and walked out of the kitchen.

Charlie looked at the box and then to Brax "is this from you?" she asked pulling it closer to her with a smirk on her face.

"Nah nothing to do with me…open it you might have an admirer," he chuckled.

Charlie pulled the tape off the box "smells like roses…sure it wasn't you?" she asked and opened it. Taking the note off the top and looking in she shot off the stool with a scream "oh my god!"

"What?" Brax asked looking at her.

"Look!" She shrieked and shoved the box towards him.

"What the fuck!" He yelled "what's the note say?"

Charlie unfolded the note and read it quickly before reading out to him "roses are red violets are blue you got in my way I'm coming for you," she looked up at Brax "is this some kind of joke?"

Brax snatched the note from her "well it's not a funny one," he snapped and read it again "think Charlie who have you arrested lately?"

Charlie shrugged "a lot of people but nothing major just petty things."

"What you get- something nice?" Leah asked coming back from her shower.

"A dead rat you want it," Brax asked holding out the box.

"Seriously!" Leah asked wide eyed and peered in "that's disgusting!" she shrieked.

"Yeah," Charlie sighed "a note too," she took the box from Brax "I'm gonna get this down to the station can you keep an eye on Ruby?" she asked Leah.

"Um I have to go to work… I'll bring her with me," Leah suggested.

"No it's fine, sorry forgot you had to go I'll call B and asked her to keep an eye on her over there…I better get dressed," Charlie said and walked by her.

"I'm coming too," Brax said and followed her into her room.

"Babe I'm going to work I'll be fine," she said as she pulled her uniform on.

"I'm driving you there and picking you up I don't want you alone Charlie," he sighed and sat down on the bed.

Charlie walked over to him and slipped onto his lap "I'll be okay promise," she said tilting his chin up "you don't need to worry about me."

Brax slipped his arms around her waist "you get a dead rat and a threat in the post and tell me not to worry-how is that supposed to work?"

Charlie leaned in and kissed him "I've got them before they never follow through I'll be fine alright."

Brax sighed again and nodded "fine but make note I don't like this."

"Noted," Charlie giggled and kissed him again- this time he wrapped his arms tighter around her and lay back on the bed. "I gotta go to work," she mumbled between kisses.

"Nah you don't you're off today and so am I how often does that happen?"

"How often does your fiancée get shit like that in the post?"

Brax sat back up "got it, go to work then," he said and stood up taking her with him.

"I'll be as quick as I can then we can do whatever," she said walking towards the door "you still driving me?"

"Yeah," he mumbled and followed her out the door.

"Ruby!" she called "I gotta go to work will you head over to April's and stay there until I pick you up I'm gonna call B on the way to let her know."

"I just told Casey I'd go meet him…Something wrong?" Ruby asked from the doorway.

"Nah mum's just a little worried after getting that," Brax said nodding to the box.

Ruby walked over and looked inside "oh that's gross! Can I not go meet Casey mum I'll be fine."

"I'm not taking any chances Ruby," Charlie said.

"Mum when you get stuff like this you brush it off what's so different about this one?" Ruby whined.

Charlie sighed how could she explain this one without Brax flipping? "look, just go to B's I'll pick Case up when I'm done then we can all hang out."

"So you can babysit us you mean," Ruby mumbled.

"Yeah go get ready," Charlie answered as she placed the box into a bag.

"Charlie," Brax said as soon as Ruby was gone "she's more than likely going for a surf with Case then back to ours what's the big deal?"

Charlie turned to face him opening her mouth she shook her head "never mind I'm sorry I over reacted of course she can go…Ruby you can go to Casey's!" she called into the room.

"Make up your mind!" Ruby yelled back annoyed.

"Come on then!" Brax yelled into her.

Ruby ran out with her beach bag "gonna go for a surf if you're up for it," she said to Brax.

"Nah maybe later I got a few things to do but I'll drop you off at the beach along the way," he replied.

Ruby nodded "yeah that's fine tanks," she said and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>After dropping Ruby off Charlie stalled Brax until Casey got there, she found what she told him she was looking for and settled back into her seat. A few minutes later he was pulling up outside the station "right- I'll pick you up here when you're done I'll be at Angelo's for a bit," he said as she climbed out.<p>

Charlie nodded "yep-I won't be long," she said and walked inside. She walked behind the desk and sat beside Watson "what's with the face?" she asked as Watson stared off into space.

"That jackass from Mrs Braxton's place that night his bail hearing was pushed back until this morning just made bail," she sighed "we had the gun right there we had him on the property I don't know what was wrong with that judge."

"So he's been released?" Charlie asked and stood up.

"Yeah but he's still facing weapons charges and attacking you plus trespassing… ugh I need a coffee," she groaned and slid out of her seat "you want one?"

"No thanks I just stopped in to drop something off," she said placing the box on the counter "this arrived at my place this morning," she said and slid it across to her "can you send it to the lab for testing- you'll find mine Leah and Brax's prints on it- oh and can you find out who the mail man was this morning so we can eliminate him."

Watson opened the box and jumped back "whoa what kind of weirdo's have you pissed off," she said and picked it up "I'll get it done now and call you."

"I'll be back in a bit just need to go check out something," Charlie said and grabbed her bag "I got a note too-it's in the box, compare it to the statement from Mr Braxton the other night."

"Uh Charlie- he was wasted it's all over the place he was lucky he could even write his name I'll try but I don't think we'll get anything from it."

"Just see what you can do!" Charlie called and grabbed the keys for her cruiser "I'll be back later," she said and disappeared out the door.

...

A few minutes later she pulled up outside Cheryl's house and climbed out, walking to the door she knocked and waited for her to answer.

"Charlie love," she greeted and walked back into the house "what can I do for you?"

Charlie followed her and sat at the table in the kitchen "did you get anything in the mail this morning?"

"No love why?" she asked as she made tea.

"Well I did and it wasn't nice got a letter too- thank you," Charlie said as she handed her a cup and sat beside her. "It was a dead rat in a box and a note that said I got in the way he's coming for me, I personally think it' Andrew after Watson turned up the other night he said this wasn't over he'd get me."

Cheryl nodded slowly "and he will," she turned to face her and placed her hand over hers "Charlie I'm not trying to scare you here he will do anything to get to you he'll start off small what you got this morning is only the beginning."

"Do you have any idea what he'll do next?" Charlie asked slightly worried.

Cheryl shrugged "could be anything he never uses the same thing twice he could break a window or he could attack you he's unpredictable."

Charlie stood up and began to pace "I need to tell Brax we need to tell him what's going on."

"That'll just make things worse Charlie he and Heath will go looking for him I know my boys," Cheryl said and stood up "just try to remain calm it might not even be him."

Charlie scoffed "do you really believe that?" Cheryl shook her head and smiled weakly "yeah thought so- look Cheryl I don't care what he does to me it's my daughter I'm worried about, they're already getting suspicious. She wanted to go to the beach this morning and I made a big deal now I know this she won't be out of my sight and she'll be asking questions."

"We can't tell him Charlie I'm sorry you really have no idea how much the boys hate Andrew."

Brax had pulled up at his mums to check everything was okay before he went to get Charlie from the station. Climbing out he frowned when a cruiser was there knowing it was hers he hurried to the house thinking something else had happened. Pulling the door open he walked inside and opened his mouth-before he could say anything he heard them arguing.

"He needs to know Cheryl he should have been told the first time we ran into him I can't lie to him anymore!" Charlie yelled.

"Oh Charlie you need to get a grip! I know Daryl he won't let you finish he'll be out the door to hunt him down as soon as you mention dad!" Cheryl yelled back.

Brax took a step back in shock that was a name he hadn't heard in a long time anger washed over him and he took another step back towards the door-creaking a floorboard as he did.

Cheryl and Charlie looked at one another "stay here," Charlie said and pulled her gun from it's holder.

Walking to the hallway Cheryl followed her they both stopped wide eyed spotting Brax glaring back at them "Daryl," Cheryl said and stepped around Charlie "what brings you here son?" she asked glancing nervously at Charlie.

"Came to make sure everything's okay," he replied and looked at Charlie "I'm glad I did now you can both stop lying to me!" he yelled.

"Brax it's not like that," Charlie said and stepped closer to him.

"Stop right there!" Brax snapped "I asked you! I asked you Charlie what was going on and you said nothing you lied to me!"

"I thought I'd gotten rid of him Brax you have to believe me I did we arrested him the other night an-"

"He was the guy Watson took away?" Brax yelled Charlie nodded "Jesus Charlie!" He yelled and smacked the wall "what the hell is wrong with you! Why didn't you tell me!"

"I asked her not to say anything," Cheryl said quickly "I knew you'd go off on one."

"So let me get this straight," Brax said and looked at Cheryl "not only is your life in danger but now you've gone and put my fiancée in danger too?"

"No Brax she hasn't I'm a cop she called me I was helping her out," Charlie said.

"I don't give a damn what you are Charlie you're still my fiancée and that comes first, he's not a nice guy he won't care that you're a cop or that you're pregnant just that you have a connection to me! You should have come to me! Me and Heath could have sorted this!" he yelled.

"I didn't want that Daryl I don't want you boys getting into trouble over him please calm down," Cheryl said and rubbed his arm "I didn't want you to know he was back."

Brax shrugged her off "you've done some stupid stuff in the past mum but this," he shook his head "this really tops it off and you," he said turning to Charlie "I can't believe you kept this from and you lied over and over again!"

"It's wasn't like that Brax," Charlie said "I wanted to tell yo-"

"Save it!" Brax yelled cutting her off "I can't even look at you!" he spat "I'll deal with this," he said and stalked out the door.

"Brax!" Charlie called and ran after him "Brax please wait," she begged she was walking on front of him and he still wouldn't slow down "just let me explain."

Brax stopped when he got to his car and shoved her roughly against the side "get out of my face!" He snarled "I'm gonna do what I have to do and after this all done so are we I want you out of my life and I want you to stay there!" he said and shoved her away from the car.

"What about the baby?" Charlie asked in shock.

"Once he's born he's mine he won't need a mother like you!" he spat and climbed into his car, starting up the car he screeched away not even looking back.

Charlie stood watching him go tears flowing down her face placing her hand over her stomach she let out a sob. Cheryl stood looking on she knew this would happen Brax's temper was always at it's peak when you mentioned his dad it didn't matter who you were he took his anger out on you. Walking to Charlie she slipped her arm around her back "come inside love and sit down," she said softly and started to lead her inside.

"Does he really mean that?" Charlie sniffed.

"Now he does yeah- but give him time to calm down he probably doesn't even know what he said he'll apologise once he does…I'll make you some more tea," Cheryl said and walked off to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Brax screeched to a halt at Angelo's and stormed up the stairs "we're not opening take off!" He yelled at the staff and stormed into his office. Grabbing his phone he called Heath "where are you?" he asked "right get up and get down to Angelo's, get in touch and tell Vince to meet me here it's an emergency…just get down here and do what I ask Heath!" he yelled and slammed the phone down.<p>

Going back out to the bar he grabbed himself a beer and walked out to the balcony, taking a sip the bottle froze mid-air- on the beach he spotted Ruby alone talking to some guy- squinting to get a better look he dropped his beer and ran for the exit.

Tearing along the beach he saw Ruby walk away with this guy "Ruby!" he yelled and picked up his pace "Ruby! Stay right there!"

Ruby frowned upon hearing her name and turned around the guy that was with her took her arm gently "I'm sorry I'm in a real hurry can you hurry it up," he said politely.

Seeing the look on Brax's face as he got closer Ruby knew something was wrong looking up at the guy she smiled "sorry there's always drama on this beach so what's your name?" she asked.

"Lee," the guy replied.

"And where do you need me to direct you to?" She asked glancing back to see where Brax was.

"My sister is getting married she told me to park by the surf club and I could walk from there but I really have no idea where I'm going I have the name of the place in my car."

"Ooh I love weddings but I'm not sure I know of any today…are you sure you have the right day?" Ruby asked stopping.

"Yes yes I'm sure," Lee replied impatiently "I'm running late so please?" He asked nodding to his car.

"My dad can drive you over you won't be late," Ruby said nodding to Brax as he got closer.

"Shit," the guy said and took off when he spotted Brax closing in on them.

"You stay right there Ruby!" Brax yelled and ran after him.

...

Lee took off up the strip and raced back to his car Andrew had given him pictures of Charlie and Ruby and told him to steer clear all he wanted was Ruby to get back at Charlie. Since Ruby was with Casey Lee had sat and waited for her to be alone- the second Casey walked off he approached her, Andrew had warned him Charlie was a cop to watch out for her before he made a move and now he had Brax on his tail Andrew hadn't mentioned a dad in the picture.

A few seconds later lee went tumbling to the ground with a thud he groaned and rolled over to see a guy smiling down at him "running from Daryl Braxton is never a good sign," Hammer chuckled and held him down.

Brax stopped running seeing Hammer had him down panting he stopped beside them "thanks mate," he said and pulled Lee to his feet "what were you doing with my daughter!" He yelled and slammed him against the wall.

"Looking for directions that's all," Lee replied he had no idea Ruby was Brax's daughter just that she was the daughter of a cop that had got under Andrews skin the Braxton name rang in his head what had he gotten himself into?

"I don't buy that-Hammer?" Brax asked.

"Nah mate he's defiantly up to something plenty of people on the beach why a teenage girl?" Hammer asked leaning on the wall the other side of him "I wouldn't lie to him mate."

"Look I'm late for my sister's wedding she told me she'd direct me!" Lee yelled.

Brax punched him in the stomach "you better start telling me the truth…who put you up to this?"

"No one," Lee groaned.

"Empty his pockets," Brax said.

Hammer dug around in his pockets and pulled out some photos and a phone "what have we got here?" He said "pictures of your kid and girl," he said handing them to Brax.

Brax looked at the pictures of Ruby and Charlie "why the hell have you pictures of my family!" Brax yelled and punched him again-this time in the face.

Lee gave up nothing was worth this "guy called me," he panted "wanted the kid to get back at the cop," Lee looked up "he never mentioned a dad in the picture or what the cop had done."

"What's his name?" Hammer asked. "His name!" he yelled when Lee looked down.

"Andrew-Andrew Brax-"

"Braxton," Brax finished for him.

"You know who this is?" Hammer asked.

Brax sighed "yeah- you remember my old man?" Hammer nodded wide eyed "yeah," Brax said slowly he's back in town."

"Look mate he said nothing about you I didn't even know he was your dad," Lee said.

Brax grabbed him by the collar "where have you to meet him?"

"In Mangrove River later this evening…. With the kid," Lee said nervously.

"Well then- Brax I think we have ourselves a guest," Hammer Chuckled and wrapped his arm around lee's shoulder "you're not going anywhere."

"Bring him up to Angelo's Heath should be there tell him to lock this guy In my office take his phone from him and the phone from the office lock down the computer and take my laptop out I'll be there in a few minutes- don't tell Heath anything yet!" Brax called and started to walk back towards Ruby.

Hammer smirked "ah the other Braxton wait till you meet him he's great fun," he chuckled and started to drag him along.

"Dad what's going on?" Ruby asked hurrying to him.

"Both of you get up to Angelo's and stay there," Brax said pulling out his phone.

"Brax what's going on?" Casey asked.

"Just do it Case," he said and put the phone to his ear.

Charlie sat in her car outside the station she hadn't moved since she left Cheryl's she jumped when he phone rang "Brax," she answered quickly.

"Come down to Angelo's," was all he said.

"Can we talk when I get there?" She asked.

"No I said all I had to say I need you to come get Ruby and Case," he said.

"Why what's going on?"

"Well if you must know my dad sent some kid to kidnap Ruby to get back at you- see what happens when you mess with something you shouldn't Charlie!" He snapped and hung up.

"Brax wait is she okay?" Charlie asked panicked "Brax!" She yelled "damn it," she muttered and threw the phone down starting up the car she turned on her lights and sirens and screeched out of the lot.

* * *

><p>Brax walked into Angelo's to see Casey Ruby Heath and Vince sitting around a table while Hammer stood by the door that led to the office. "Brax what's goin on?" Heath asked and stood up.<p>

"We'll talk when Charlie gets here," Brax replied and went behind the bar.

"Why did that guy run when he saw you-why did you run after him?" Ruby asked.

"Rubes we'll talk later alright mum is on her way to pick you two up and you'll stay at home got it?"

"Brax what's going on we're not kids you can't expect us to do what you ask if we don't know why we're doing it," Casey said.

"You're doing it because I said so!" Brax yelled.

"Chill mate," Heath said "the kid is right what the hell has got you so jumpy?"

Brax sighed and slammed his bottle down on the bar "dads back in town and he's just tried to kidnap ruby that's what's going on Heath!" He yelled.

"What?" he laughed "no way that can't be- last we heard he'd married again and had more kids in New Zealand."

"Well we heard wrong coz he's been here a few days now he's the one hassling mum and Charlie knew all about it!" Brax yelled.

"What has your dad got to do with me?" Ruby asked.

"Your mum caught him he's coming after her he knows the best way to get her is through you-she'd do anything to make sure you're alright and he knows that," Brax replied.

"So what now?" Casey asked he wasn't as shook up to hear about his dad he took off when he was two she he didn't really remember him.

"When Charlie gets here she'll take you both somewhere safe…I'll come get you when this is all over," Brax said and walked around the bar.

"And Charlie knew about all this?" Heath asked surprised-she'd given him a hard time when they first arrived all because he was a Braxton, he was more than surprised when she started dating Brax so her being nice and helping their mum knocked him a little the two couldn't be nice to each other if they were paid to.

"Yeah she did…and look where it got her," Brax said bitterly.

Heath knew the tone and the face "what did you do Brax?" he asked walking to sit beside him.

Brax sighed and scrubbed his hands over his face "I told her to stay away from me we were done and when the baby is born I'll be taking him and a bunch of other stuff," he muttered.

"But you don't mean it," Heath said.

Brax looked at his younger "yeah mate I do- all apart from taking the baby that was over the top, she lied to me she could have been hurt-still can be. He was the guy at mums the other night I know he hit her or something she had a bruise forming on her cheek when I got there."

"Brax look mate, she's helping mum out you know how scared she was of him…don't be so hard on her she thought she was doing the right thing," Heath said and clapped him on the shoulders.

"By putting herself and everyone around here in danger?"

"She did it for you Brax!" Ruby hissed she had moved closer to listen "she loves you that much she's put herself in the line of fire so you wouldn't do anything stupid," she said and stalked towards the exit.

"Oi you're not going anywhere!" Brax said and jumped off his stool.

"Don't tell me what to do! Like you said you and mum are done that means we are too- you have no hold over me I can do what I like," Ruby yelled.

"I don't care you're not going anywhere," Brax said and pulled her back "you'll stay where I can see you."

"Why do you care!" Ruby yelled.

"Ruby!" Charlie yelled from the doorway "don't talk to him like that!"

"Whatever," she muttered "I'll be in the car come on Case," she said and shoved by them.

Charlie waited until Casey followed and turned to Brax "so what's going on?" she asked looking around at the others.

"Go bring them somewhere safe," Brax said and walked back to the bar.

"Brax," Charlie said and followed him "you can't tell me my daughter was nearly kidnapped and then nothing after that."

"For Christ sake Charlie!" He yelled and whirled around to face her "just for once do what I ask!" Brax yelled and stormed out the back.

"Charlie," Heath said and hurried over to her "I know it's hard to walk away but he's still pissed so before he says something else he'll regret why don't you take Rubes and Case to Bianca's."

Charlie looked at Brax and nodded "fine but you will come by and tell me everything later," she said and turned away from him.

"I will," Heath called after.

* * *

><p>Charlie got down to her cruiser and climbed in "okay so what the hell is going on up there?" she asked as she started up the car.<p>

"Some guy is in the office up there-he tried to kidnap Ruby apparently," Casey answered.

"Ruby what did he say to you- did he just walk up to you guys?" Charlie asked as she pulled out onto the street.

"I was alone Casey went up to the surf club to get us juices. He told me he was lost and asked me to direct him to the church he said his sister was getting married in then Brax comes tearing along yelling for me. As soon as I said my dad the guy took off and Brax took off after him yelling at me to stay where I was."

Charlie sighed she should go back and make him release the guy to her she turned the corner onto the back roads and she would after she dropped the kids off "so he didn't touch you or anything?"

"Nah he just asked me to walk wit-"

"CHARLIE LOOK OUT!" Casey yelled cutting her off.

Charlie looked up to see a car speeding towards her in her lane "belts on and hold onto something," she said as she dropped a gear and took the wheel firmly.

"Mum!" Ruby shrieked as it got closer.

"It's fine baby it's okay," Charlie said trying to calm her.

Casey pulled out his phone and called Brax before Brax had answered Charlie swerved and skidded as the car tried to run into them sending his phone flying across the floor. "Charlie!" he yelled when the car doubled back.

"I see it Casey I see it get down on the floor both of you!" she screamed as the lights got closer

"What do we do?" ruby yelled.

"Nothing stay down do not get up for anything okay?" Charlie said and rolled down her window- putting her arm out she aimed her gun and shot off two rounds at the wheels.

...

Brax sat at the bar listening he put the phone down on the counter and pressed loudspeaker he closed his eyes when he heard the gunshots.

"Mum! Mum!" Ruby screamed hysterically.

"It's Charlie Rubes she has the gun," Casey yelled "she's trying to take out the tyres."

"That's my girl," Brax breathed his heart racing.

"Brax we gotta get down there!" Heath said in a panic "NOW BRAX!" He yelled when Brax looked at him.

"You lot go I'll stay here with the guy," Vince said shoving Brax off his stool.

On the road Charlie was still firing off- the car was still going with flat tyres "he's not giving up!" Casey yelled.

"Case get in front here get my phone from my pocket and call Watson tell her I'm under attack and where we are…tell her it's Andrew Braxton!" Charlie yelled as she skidded around the bend.

Casey froze for a second "m-my dad is in that car?" He said and scrambled to the front.

"I won't let him hurt you either of you I promise!" Charlie yelled.

Andrew sped up alongside her "just pull over and we can talk like adults," he chuckled.

"Casey get down on the floor," Charlie said ignoring him.

"Ah my boy?" Andrew said looking at Casey scrambling down onto the floor "I'll be taking him off your hands… the girl too," he said and aimed a gun at her.

"Over my dead body! Hold on!" Charlie yelled and slammed on the breaks sending the car into a spin, she shot forward and bounced her head off the dash.

"Charlie!" Casey yelled and jumped up.

"I'm fine," she croaked and pulled herself up "get back down," she said trying to regain control of the car. When it finally stopped she blew out a breath and looked around for Andrew.

"Is he gone?" Ruby whimpered.

"I don't know," Charlie said looking around wiping the blood from her forehead- a few seconds had passed and no sign of him "here's what we're gonna do," Charlie said and turned to face the two terrified kids "you two are gonna get out here take a short cut through here," she said nodding to the bushes "the other side will lead you out at the beach houses, go to Bianca's and tell her what's happened she's not to call me alright I'm gonna throw him off and come back for you."

Casey nodded and sat up "no mum we're not leaving you," Ruby whimpered.

"Ruby you'll be fine okay I promise just go with Casey and stay there until I get there."

Ruby's eyes widened "mum!" She shrieked and looked behind Charlie.

Charlie shot around just in time for the window to smash in on her "go!" She yelled "now!" before she knew what had happened Andrew hit her with the butt of his gun sending her onto the wheel.

"Mum!" Ruby screamed.

"In here Rubes okay stay calm," Casey said taking her hand "we can't get out through the back you gotta come through here," he said softly.

Andrew walked to Casey's door and pulled it open "hello son," he laughed and grabbed him by the collar trying to drag him out.

"No! No! Casey!" Ruby cried and tried to hold onto him "Casey!" She sobbed as he grip on him weakened.

Charlie groaned and sat up she was dizzy and disorientated Ruby's cries snapped her back- jumping up she grabbed her gun and shot him in the shoulder, when Andrew stumbled back she pulled Casey back in and slammed the door shut. "NO!" she yelled and frantically pulled at her belt when Andrew opened the back door and pulled Ruby out by the hair "NO," NO!" she screamed and jumped out-she ducked when Andrew fired at her.

As he pulled her back to his car Ruby screamed and screamed trying to fight him off "mum! Mum!" she cried "mummy!" she sobbed as he forced her into the back of his car.

Charlie ran towards him "I'm coming baby!" she yelled and got to his car, she yanked at the door and pulled it open "hurry!" she yelled when Andrew turned around in his seat. Before Ruby could move he fired a round off and Charlie froze- she looked at Ruby who looked down in horror.

"Mum!" she screamed and looked up at Charlie's face.

"Charlie!" Casey yelled as she stumbled backwards, he caught her just before she hit the ground- seeing blood coming from underneath her he panicked "oh my god," he gasped and searched for his phone "damn it," he yelled realising he'd left it in the car.

"Get Ruby," Charlie said slowly.

"Charlie you're bleeding!" Casey yelled "he shot you!"

"I don't care! Get my daughter!" She yelled pushing him away from her.

"Mum!" Ruby sobbed as the car took off "Mum!" she screamed and banged on the window "please be okay," she whimpered watching Charlie lying on the ground. She pulled desperately at the door handle when Casey got to it.

"Ruby!" he yelled and pulled at the handle "it's okay I'm gonna get you back I promise!" he yelled as he started to fall behind "we'll find you!" he yelled as the car disappeared around the bend. Sniffing Casey wiped his eyes and looked back to Charlie she lay on the ground she wasn't moving. Racing back to her he dropped beside her "Charlie!" He yelled and shook her "come on stay awake," he cried. When he got no response he checked her pulse and his eyes went wide...nothing, he pulled her to him and cried his eyes out he was so scared and had no idea what to do and now Ruby was gone too. He didn't even flinch when a car screeched to a halt in front of them.

Brax Heath and Hammer jumped out Brax looked around taking in the scene he took a few steps and froze when he spotted Casey he held Charlie close to him she didn't look good his heart stopped he couldn't move.

"Case!" Heath yelled and raced to him dropping beside him he spotted the blood "shit! Where is it coming from?" he asked trying to pull Charlie away from him.

"No!" Casey whimpered and tightened his grip on her "she saved me from dad and because of that he got Ruby…I couldn't keep up with the car!" he cried and buried his face in Charlie's hair.

"You did all you could mate she'll be grateful for that," Hammer said as he gently tried to loosen Casey's grip.

"How can she be grateful she's not breathing- she's dead!" He yelled.

"Oh God!" Brax yelled and threw his hands behind his head he had to grab the car when his legs went from under him she couldn't be she just couldn't.

"Casey!" Heath yelled "stop shouting things like that you're scaring Brax- look at him mate let me check her out."

Casey looked at his brother he stared at Charlie with tears running down his cheeks he looked heartbroken Casey sniffed and nodded before letting go of her.

Hammer lay her on the ground and pulled her shirt up "it's in the side-lost a lot of blood!" he called and took off his shirt "Brax mate help us out!" he called and pressed it to her wound.

Brax wiped his face and let out a shaky breath walking slowly to her he got down beside them "hold this while I do mouth to mouth," Hammer said pulling his hand to the shirt.

"Come on baby," Brax whispered watching him work. Casey sat in a daze while Heath held into him- he cried with happiness when Charlie coughed and sucked in a breath. "Charlie?" Brax said softly and stroked her face "baby can you hear me?"

Charlie blinked a couple of times and opened her eyes to see his worried face looking down on her "R-Ruby," she managed to stutter. At the look on Brax's face she knew he'd taken her a silent tear fell from her eye and she squeezed her eyes close tight.

"I'm so sorry," Brax whispered and dropped a kiss on her forehead "but I promise you I'll get her back."

"I'll get her back myself he's gonna be sorry he ever came back here," she spat and pulled herself up ignoring the pain ripping through her.

* * *

><p>AN;okay so the next Chapter and another and this story is done :) What did we think of this? R&R welcome :)


	9. Chapter 9

"You're not going anywhere except the hospital Charlie," Brax said and tried to lie her back down.

"Where I'm going is to get my daughter back," she said and shoved him off her. Standing up she looked at Casey he was looking back with fear and panic across is face "you look after your own family and I'll look after mine...get him treated for shock," she said and began to walk back to her smashed up car checking her gun a she went.

"You're my family Charlie-Ruby too!" he yelled running after her.

"As of today we're not," she snapped "just go look after Casey," she said and climbed into her car.

"You know I didn't mean that Charlie I was angry and I had every right to be!" he said and climbed in beside her.

"Yeah and like you had every right to break up with me don't go back on it because this happened…please get out of my car," she asked starting it up.

"What about the baby he could have been hurt," Brax said.

"I feel fine so is he- out," she said.

Brax sighed and was about to reply when three cruisers came screeching around the corner he climbed out as soon as he spotted Watson "what happened is everyone okay?" she asked peering in at Charlie.

Brax sighed "no Ruby's been taken and Charlie's been shot see if you can talk some sense into her," he replied.

"What!" A male Brax had never seen before yelled from behind him.

"I don't think I can but he defiantly will," Watson said as the guy hurried to Charlie's side.

"Who is he?" Brax asked watching as he knelt down in front of her.

"He's her brother….they fell out years ago then he moved-never made up," she added when Brax raised an eyebrow "he turned up just as Casey called and insisted on coming."

He opened the door and she looked back at him he sighed she looked heartbroken "hey sweetie," he said softly.

"J-Jacky," she whimpered and burst into tears throwing herself at him "my baby," she whimpered "he has my baby," she cried.

"I know honey I know we'll get her back," he said and pulled away. Looking down at her tiny bump he smiled "but now I think my nephew would like his mummy to get herself looked at even if she says she's fine," he said looking up at her.

Brax took a step closer to the car he sighed in relief when she nodded her head "how do you know it's a boy?" Charlie asked as she climbed out for the car.

"Because I have a feeling and that panned out on Ruby too didn't it i knew she was a girl…who's the daddy?" He asked.

"Him," Charlie muttered and pointed to Brax.

"You sound so thrilled," he chuckled and led her to him "I'm Jack Buckton," he said and held out his hand "Charlie's older brother."

"Brax," he replied and shook it "so we're going to the hospital?" He asked looking at Charlie.

She nodded not wanting to argue in front of her brother "I guess so."

"Here Brax you take the car Hammer and I will catch a ride back to Angelo's off Watson," Heath said and handed him the keys "I'll have a word with the Lee guy and see what he can tell me," he whispered so Charlie couldn't hear him.

Brax nodded "and keep him there until I get back I'm not done with him yet," he said and followed Charlie to his car.

Along the drive Brax kept shooting glances back at Charlie she'd refused to sit up front choosing to sit in the back with Casey. "So Brax, what do you do?" Jack asked pulling him from his thoughts.

"I own a restaurant," he replied "you?"

"Taking a break from been a cop I start back next month," Jack replied "I kinda missed it moving around a lot it'll be good to get back into it."

"Yeah? Brax asked "what have you been doing?"

"Oh would you two shut up!" Charlie yelled "who care what Brax does and who cares what Jack's been doing!" she yelled "my daughter has been kidnapped by your psycho dad in case you've forgotten just get me to the hospital and get me back home!"

Casey sighed and slipped his hand into hers he hadn't spoken since Heath had convinced him to let him look at Charlie "I'm sorry," he mumbled.

Charlie turned to him and squeezed his hand "it wasn't your fault Case," she said softly "you did all you could."

"If I had have tried harder to get to her-pulled the door open- anything he wouldn't have gotten away with her…it should have been me, you should have let him take me then we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I was protecting you both Casey and I always will, I just didn't get out of the car quick enough we weren't to know what would happen it's not your fault don't think for one second it is."

Brax smiled at her words even after all he'd said to her today and what he'd done she still looked out for his brother. Turning into the hospital lot he pulled into a spot.

Jack climbed out "Watson called ahead they're expecting us," he said and opened the back door.

"In and out I'm not staying no matter what they say," Charlie said and walked by him.

* * *

><p>Ruby looked around taking everything in when Andrew pulled into a house she scrambled to the other side when he pulled the back door open "out," he ordered pointing the gun at her.<p>

Ruby climbed out and started to walk towards the door Andrew shoved her out of the way and opened it, walking inside he called out names "Angela! Maddy!" When he got no answer he smiled and turned back to her "seems we have the place to ourselves-move it."

Ruby slowly walked in by him and stopped she looked around the hallway and peered into the living room the house was nice and tidy- pictures hung on the wall- toys were scattered on the floor it was a normal household. She jumped when Andrew nudged her in the back with the gun "up the stairs," he ordered.

She took the stairs and stopped at the top looking at all the open doors "up again," he ordered her. She looked up the next flight of stairs and could see a room it looked different than the others she took them slowly and clasped her hands together as they trembled.

Andrew led her to a bed and pushed her onto it grabbing some chains from the floor he walked over and cuffed her hands to them "you'll stay here and be quiet you hear anyone talking you ignore it," he said and cuffed the chain to the wall "you won't get hurt that way."

"I'm a diabetic," Ruby said "I need my insulin."

Andrew smiled "my Lee is a diabetic gets heaps of the stuff for free you'll be fine… when is your next one due?"

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Seven," Andrew said and walked back to the door.

"I was due it two hours ago," she said.

Andrew nodded "I'll be back with some," he said and walked out the door.

As soon as he was gone Ruby sprung off the bed and flew back down forgetting about the chains "damn it," she muttered and rubbed her wrists. Lying back she guided her hands behind her and slipped them into her back pocket glad she'd worn jeans after her surf, clutching her phone between two fingers she gently pulled her hand back out and guided them back around her front dropping it on her stomach. She sat up and picked it up again dialling Charlie as fast she could she held the phone to her ear and prayed. She hung up and dropped the phone when she heard footsteps quickly knocking the phone on silent and taking off the vibrate setting she shoved it into her bra and sat back against the wall.

Andrew appeared with his hands full of small bottles and needles "this should keep you going for a while I'll leave it here so you can reach it," he said placing it all on the bedside locker "don't try anything with the needles or I'll take it away altogether," he said and stepped back "you should sleep for a while you look tired," he said and walked out of the room.

Ruby frowned what an odd thing to say to someone you've just kidnapped. As soon as he was gone again she waited until she heard his footsteps on the ground floor before pulling out her phone again she dialled Charlie again and waited as it rang "come on mum," she whispered.

...

At the hospital Charlie had just had the bullet extracted and was waiting to go for a scan to see how the baby was doing. She sat up when her phone rang "it's Ruby!" she yelled "Ruby baby where are you are you okay?" she asked.

"Mum," she whimpered " I'm so glad you're okay… he took me to a house I don't know where it is he has me chained up in the attic, I think he lives here with his family he called out two girls names when we got here."

Charlie held back a sob what was he doing to her " I'm fine…what are the names?" Charlie asked waving her hand for a pen.

"Angela and Maddy, then he said his Lee was a diabetic mum Lee was the name of the guy on the beach he's his son," she said "Brax has him at Angelo's…I don't think Andrew knows that."

"Can you remember how long you were driving for what route you took?" Charlie asked ignoring what she had said about Brax.

"Um we got off the 401 then went south for ten minutes I think there were lots of turns after that the only thing I can remember is a church with work being done on it….mum I have to go here he is," she hissed.

"Listen to me just do what he tells you okay I promise I'll find you soon I love you baby," she sniffed.

"Love you too mum I hope you're at the hospital bye," she said and hung up.

Charlie dropped the phone and her lip trembled throwing her hands over her face she broke down in tears.

Brax sat on the bed beside her and rubbed her back "she'll be okay babe she will," he said softly.

Charlie pulled her hands away and looked up at him "who's Lee?" she asked.

Brax raised an eyebrow how did she know that? "Um the guy that tried to take Ruby from the beach," he said slowly.

"And you have him at Angelo's?" Brax nodded, Charlie shoved him back and climbed out of the bed "we're going to Angelo's," she said as she pulled on the clothes Jack had gone to get for her.

"Babe you gotta stay here they're nearly ready for you what did Ruby say?" Brax asked pulling her over to him.

"I'm going, she told me he took her to a house and called out two girls names then took her to the attic and chained her there- then told her his son Lee was a diabetic too…she told me he was the guy you have in Angelo's."

"Son?" Brax asked surprised "the kid was the same age as Casey maybe a year older are you sure it was his son?"

Charlie nodded "that's what Ruby thinks anyway," she said studying him she knew what he was thinking…his dad had cheated on his mum.

Brax nodded and walked to the door "you stay here and make sure the baby is okay I'll go."

"Hey!" Charlie called as she sat on the bed "…I love ya," she said when he stopped walking.

Brax smiled and turned around to her walking back to the bed he leaned in and kissed her "I love you too," he said and stroked her cheek "so much- I'd be crazy to let you go…I'm sorry for what I said."

Charlie smiled "I think I can let it slide this once," she said and kissed him again "go on I'll catch up."

Brax stepped away from the bed "you better stay here until they're finished with you let me worry about this Lee guy…promise me," he said looking down on her.

"I promise and Brax…don't kill him," she giggled.

"Nah babe I'll leave that to you," he chuckled and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Back at Andrews he had made Ruby food and brought it to her he now sat watching her eat it "you know this isn't personal not with you anyway," he said.<p>

"So why am I here?" Ruby asked.

"Your mum got in the way of me seeing my son's so now I have you I want her to know what it feels like."

"But mum didn't kidnap your sons and they're adults if they didn't wanna see you that's up to them."

Andrew stood up and started to pace "I know that all she had to do was tell me where my Daryl lived all I wanted was a chance to explain why I took off."

"In all fairness that is not up to my mum if you wanted to talk to Brax you should have asked his mum."

Andrew scoffed "I tried her and she called the cops in every time."

"Meaning my mum?" Ruby asked she knew Cheryl and Charlie had become close she didn't think they were just trying to get on and now she knew why Charlie was spending so much time with her.

"Yeah your mum- she's a tough little cookie that one," he chuckled.

"Meaning?" Ruby asked.

"Meaning I had her on the ground defenceless and she still wouldn't give him up."

Ruby smiled that was Charlie "yeah she won't either not that it matters now," she sighed.

"How so I thought they were in love or whatever."

"They were-are but you've gone and ruined all that he broke up with her this morning for keeping it from him."

Andrew smiled "that's my boy never could handle people trying to look out for him he was always the one looking out for you," Ruby didn't say anything she lay back on the bed. Andrew walked to the door "I'll check on you in the morning," he said and walked out locking the door behind him.

...

Back at Angelo's Brax walked in and straight behind the bar "how's Charlie and Case?" Heath asked.

"Casey is fine he was told to rest for the night Charlie's just waiting for a scan on the baby," he replied and downed a glass of whiskey. "Did you get anything out of him?"

"Just that his dad sent him to get Ruby over Charlie arresting him and he'd no idea about a dad he was told it was just them two… and he never knew we existed apparently his dad is our dad."

"I know," Brax sighed "Ruby called Charlie he's taken her to some house."

"Can't she run?" Hammer asked.

"Nah has he tied up in the attic," Brax said and slammed his glass down "my turn," he said and stalked towards his office.

Inside Lee snapped his head up when the door opened "look I don't know where my dad or the kid is," he yelled.

Brax nodded and sat down chuckling at the bruises and marks Heath had left "you see mate she's not just any kid she's my kid my daughter I wanna know where she is…what was the plan for after you met him in Mangrove River?"

Lee sighed and dropped his head back "I was to go home and he was he was to go off with her."

"Where's off?" Brax asked and stood up.

"I don't know dad never told me much he just said once I'd done my part that was it I didn't need to know the rest of it."

"Who's Angela and Maddy?" he asked.

Lee darted up in the chair "what have they got to do with it?"

"Who are they?" Brax asked again.

"No one," Lee said quickly.

Brax punched him in the stomach "who are they?" he asked louder.

"My mum and little sister but please they have nothing to do with it please don't hurt them."

"I'm not like dad I don't hurt kids or women," Brax said through gritted teeth "where do they live?" he asked.

"Why?" Lee asked worried "they have nothing to do with this nothing."

"Because he's taken my daughter to a house where he called out those two names so I'm assuming it's where you all live," Brax said and leaned over him "you'd be better off to tell me where it is, if I leave here with nothing my fiancée is gonna come in here pissed with her gun and I won't be stopping her."

Lee gulped and sat back he'd yet to see the woman "Portland street… the new estate up by the national park," he said and looked up "whatever happens remember my mum and sister have done nothing wrong."

"Like my daughter!" Brax hissed and took a few steps back "what number?"

"3298," he replied, Brax nodded and walked out of the room "hey what about me!" he called.

"You'll be here until I have my daughter back!" He said and closed the door. Lee groaned and flopped back on the chair cursing his father.

...

Back at the hospital Charlie had had her scan and was now pacing the hallway waiting on her results "Ms Buckton," she looked around to see a nurse walking towards her "Dr Walker has your results he's waiting for you," she said nodding towards his office before she walked away.

"Thanks," Charlie called after her.

"Do you want me to come?" Jack asked.

"No I'll only be a minute," Charlie said and walked into Sid's office "so?" She asked and sat down.

Sid was looking through the photos "everything looks well and good your son is doing fine," he said and looked up "but I am concerned about the lack of water around him."

"What does that mean?" Charlie asked pushing aside the excitement of knowing it was a boy.

"It may mean nothing at all or it could mean premature labour at the moment if the water level drops any lower you could be in some serious trouble."

"How premature?" She asked worried.

"We could be talking twenty to twenty-five weeks or later I do feel you won't make the thirty-nine weeks but I'm not saying that won't change."

"But I'm just past twelve weeks how can you tell already?"

"The scans can pick it up from five weeks…I know you've been through a lot today so it could be due to stress it may pick up in a day or two so I don't want you to worry and I want you to come see me every two days so I can monitor the progress. I'll finish by saying no heavy lifting no unnecessary stress as much rest as possible and no working the streets for now stay indoors if you can," he said and stood up "I'll make an appointment for you for Monday morning."

"Thanks Sid," Charlie said and walked out of the office.

She walked around the corner to where Jack was "is everything okay?"

"Yeah everything is fine," she lied "we should get to Angelo's now," she said and kept walking.

* * *

><p>Back at Angelo's Brax Heath and Hammer sat at the Bar Vince had gone since Brax didn't need his help any more "so what now?" Hammer asked.<p>

"Nothing mate I've just spoken to Charlie's brother they're on the way here," Brax said and passed them more drinks "as soon as she gets here me and her are gonna head up there."

"You can't go with just the two of you," Heath said "you'll need us."

"I don't want you involved mate dad knew how do get to you the most you won't be able to focus," Brax replied.

"She's family Brax, I've grown up he can't get to me anymore I'm coming," he said.

Brax sighed he knew the look on Heath's face meant he wasn't giving in "fine but if I see once trace of anything getting in your way you're waiting in the car."

Heath nodded "I won't let you down."

"So Hammer you in?"

Hammer nodded "got nowhere else to be mate."

Charlie and Jack walked in and up to the bar "how's the baby?" Brax asked full of concern.

"He's fine," Charlie said and sat down she hated lying to him but she knew if she told the truth he'd have her kept at home "he's coming along great and no I don't know if it's a boy," she chuckled as Brax opened his mouth.

"And you?" Heath asked.

"I'm fine the bullet grazed my kidney that's why there was so much blood…did you find out anything?" she asked

"Yeah," Brax said and walked around to her "we got an address ready when you are."

"Let's get going then," she said and began to walk towards the exit.

"Hold on Charlie," Brax called after her "I didn't mean right now sit down and take a rest you've been through a lot today."

Charlie walked back to him "I can rest when I have my daughter home," she said and walked towards the exit again.

Brax sighed he knew there was no talking to her either "Jack can you take the boys in your car?"

"Yeah no problem what about the Lee kid?" he asked.

"He's staying here until we get back," Brax said and grabbed his keys.

Jack nodded "I can live with that," he said and walked out the door "boys!" he called.

"Text us the address bro!" Heath called as he and Hammer followed Jack.

Following he walked to his car to see Charlie already inside sitting in a daze "you okay?" he asked climbing in beside her.

"Just tired," she yawned " and a bit sore I'll sleep for a week after this."

Brax started up the car "and I'll be making sure you two take it easy once we're back home you'll be staying with us."

"Brax?" Charlie asked and turned to face him "whatever happened with that house you took me to?"

Brax smirked he was wondering how long it would take for her to remember "um they gave me back my deposit they said other people were interested and I didn't want to go ahead without you," he said and smiled quickly at her.

"Aww Brax I'm sorry," she said and squeezed his knee.

"Don't worry about it it's just a house as long as I have you I couldn't care where we lived," he replied and slipped his hand into hers "I never did say thanks for what you did for Case back there."

"It was nothing," she replied and looked out the window "it's just a shame I couldn't stop him from taking my own daughter."

"Charlie it wasn't your fault alright, you told Casey the same thing and I want you to believe it like you made him believe… it wasn't your fault babe it was his he hurt you there was nothing you could do you tried."

Charlie sighed "I know but I need someone to blame and who better than myself I've let her down enough times."

"Babe what happened when she was born she knows you were a kid yourself you didn't let her down you were scared," he replied softly.

Charlie closed her eyes she couldn't keep it to herself "I lied earlier… with the baby."

Brax slammed on the brakes and snapped around to her "why what's wrong he's still there right you didn't…you didn't lose him did you?" he asked wide eyed.

Charlie looked at the fear and worry all over his face she couldn't cause any more "no babe he's still there don't worry I just meant I do know what it is…Sid let slip thinking I knew," she said and smiled over at him once Ruby was home she'd tell him.

Brax sighed in relief and started to laugh "geez Charlie you almost gave me a heart attack feel my heartbeat," he said pulling her hand onto his chest "so what is it?"

Charlie smiled and sat back "can we get our daughter home first then we can talk about our son," she said smiling widely.

"Yeah Ruby needs us now," he said and started up the car "wait!" He yelled and snapped his head to her "we're having a boy?" He asked excitedly.

Charlie burst out laughing "yeah Brax we are-drive," she giggled.

Brax pulled away grinning broadly he was having a son he couldn't believe it so Jack was right "oh and you can't tell anyone," Charlie added.

He chuckled "got it babe," he said as they pulled off route 401.

* * *

><p>Ruby sat wide awake in the attic looking out the window she sighed as she spotted a police car across the street she was hoping it was for her but instead they were called to break up a party, looking at her phone she saw it was after four am groaning she lay bck and looked at the ceiling, she turned her head when the door opened "hi," she said softly when a little girl stared back at her.<p>

"Hi," she said shyly and walked in- shutting the door she walked and climbed on the bed beside Ruby "your hair is very pretty."

"Thank you," Ruby smiled "I like your doll," she said pointing to the doll clutched in her hands "what's her name?"

"Suzy," she smiled "and mines Maddy I'm six."

"Wow a big girl aren't you?" Ruby said and smiled she couldn't believe Andrew had a kid this nice.

"Yep," she nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear "what is that?" Ruby asked pointing to marks all around one side of her neck.

"Oh that," she said and pulled her hair back "daddy gets mad when I cry," she mumbled.

"Does he hurt you sweetie?" Maddy nodded "what does he do?" she asked moving closer to her.

"He brings me up here and puts me in there for days," she said and climbed off the bed, walking to the closet she pulled the door open "and he puts this around my neck so I have to stay in here," she said holding up some sort of choke chain.

Ruby gasped in horror "and where's mummy?"

"Mummy's scared of him he locks her up here too for days," Maddy said and walked back to the bed "can I stay up here they're fighting down there really loud I went to my brother but he wasn't home yet."

"Is Lee your brother?" Ruby asked she didn't miss the large smile that over took her face at the mention of Lee.

"He's the bestest he always looks after me and mummy, he always fights with daddy when he's hurting me or mummy he lets me sleep in his bed too," she said giggling.

Ruby smiled maybe this Lee guy was just afraid of something happening to Maddy and his mum if he didn't do what Andrew asked "he sounds like the bestest."

"He is…what's your name?"

"I'm Ruby," she replied.

"I like that name…where's your mummy and daddy Ruby?" she asked.

Ruby bit her lip as her eyes filled with tears "your daddy took me from them they're out looking for me my mummy is a police woman."

"Wow cool," Maddy said wide eyed "does she gets a gun and a car with lights?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah," Ruby giggled "she does and they make noise too."

"Wow," Maddy said "I know where the keys for those are will I get them?" she said and jumped off the bed.

"Maddy no wait," Ruby whispered "where's daddy?"

"Downstairs fighting with mummy like I said… they're just here," she said and opened the door "he always leaves them nearby in case someone calls unexpectedly," she said and pointed to a hook.

"Okay bring them to me," Ruby said and stood up a bit "but quietly," she said her heart racing she didn't want Andrew coming up she couldn't protect her.

Maddy jumped and pulled the keys down and closed the door again running back to Ruby she handed her the keys. Both froze at yelling getting closer "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING IN UP THERE!" Andrew yelled and pounded up the stairs.

"Maddy quick in the closet and don't make a sound," Ruby said pushing her, as soon as Maddy was inside she jumped into the floor beside the bed just as Andrew stormed in.

"What are you doing I told you to be quiet!" He hissed.

"I was trying to reach my insulin and fell," she said quickly.

Andrew stormed over to her and dragged her up roughly "I put it where you could reach it!" He hissed and flung her on the bed, picking up a needle and one of the bottles he flung it at her "take it and go to sleep!" he snapped and stormed out of the room.

Once he was back downstairs Maddy crept out and to the bed "is your daddy mean like that?"

"No sweetie he's not my daddy is very nice and as soon as he gets here with my mummy I'm getting you and your mummy the hell out of here," she said and pulled her into a hug.

"He always finds us and brings us home," she mumbled.

"Not this time," Ruby said and lay back with her.

...

Brax and Charlie pulled up a few houses away and turned off the engine "so how do we do this?" she asked.

Brax sighed "I don't know maybe send Hammer or Jack to the door he's never seen either of them."

Charlie looked in the mirror and saw two cars pull up- one being a cruiser "who called the cops?" she asked.

"I did- Charlie you know you'll get in trouble she needed to be here."

Charlie nodded "so that means I can't go inside," she grumbled.

"She'll let you come in," Brax said and climbed out "she just won't let you do anything other than get Ruby out."

Charlie got out and followed him to Jack's car "so what's the plan?" Heath asked.

Watson joined them "we all go in," she said and turned to Jack "you and Charlie are licensed to carry you lot are not- however," she said when Heath started muttering under his breath "considering what's he done you are for tonight only… actually until we walk back out the door, you morons are cops okay so don't screw this up- don't let it go to your heads and listen to what myself Charlie and Jack tell you."

"Cool," Heath chuckled "never thought I'd be a cop," he said

"Don't enjoy it too much," Jack chuckled.

Watson opened her bag "right Charlie you're with me on the front door, Brax and Hammer the side door, Jack you and Heath take the back door," she said handing the three a gun each and a radio between them "do not use this unless it's a life or death I don't care that he's your dad or what he's done we bring him out alive and unharmed got it?" The others nodded "good now if you're seen we're here on a tip and we have a warrant to search."

"Okay let's go then," Charlie said and started to walk.

"Be careful!" Brax called after her as he and Hammer walked to the side of the house.

Charlie and Watson walked to the door and knocked "let me do the talking," Watson said.

Charlie nodded and looked through the side panel and did a double take "is that someone's feet?" She asked moving closer.

Watson looked in and took a step back "cause for entry- guys?" she called into her radio "we're going in on three," she said "one, two, three, go!" she yelled and kicked the front door in with Charlie "Police!" she yelled.

Charlie went to the woman and got down beside her she was battered and bruised barely breathing "Watson get an ambulance," she said fear ripping through her it was the wife she'd seen at that mall that day she couldn't even think about him doing anything to Ruby.

...

Brax and Hammer had entered through the side and were now up on the first floor when Andrew tip toed out of a room heading for the attic stairs "freeze police!" Hammer yelled.

Andrew stopped and turned around "hello dad," Brax said and walked to him "long time no see," he said before punching him "where the fuck is my daughter!" he hissed.

The commotion made Ruby and Maddy jump up "Ruby what's going on?" Maddy yelled terrified.

"I don't know sweetie just stay calm," she said and pulled the keys out from under the pillow, she gasped when she heard the voice "dad?"

"It's your daddy," Maddy said happily and bounced up and down "he found you!"

Down in the hall Andrew stumbled back and grabbed his face "what are you talking about Daryl I don't have your daughter!" he yelled.

"Sure you do, Ruby about 5'4 brown wavy hair brown eyes diabetic?" Heath said appearing behind him "hey dad," he said and burst out laughing at the look on his face "where is she?"

"S-she's your daughter?" Andrew asked surprised.

"Yeah she is and my niece so where is she you've been asked for the last time," Jack snarled and aimed his gun.

"Dad!" Ruby yelled and ran to the door "dad up here!" She screamed and banged on the door.

"Ruby!" Brax yelled and ran pass him up the next flight of stairs "baby I'm here I'm here," he said once he go to the door.

"Where's mum?" she whimpered.

"Downstairs she's here get back a bit!" he called and moved to kick it in.

Ruby grabbed Maddy and pulled her back a bit both squealing when the door flew open "dad!" Ruby cried and lunged herself at him.

"Aw Rubes," he breathed and held her tight tears silently making their way down his face "I'm so glad you're okay."

"Ruby?" Maddy squeaked as Heath and Jack appeared in the room.

Ruby pulled away from Brax and hurried to her "no no Maddy it's okay they're my uncles," she explained. Maddy nodded and clung onto her hand as all eyes fell on her.

"He kidnapped a kid too!" Heath yelled and walked back down the stairs "what kinda sicko are you?" he yelled and took him to the ground "you like little girls do ya! Ya sick freak!" He yelled and punched him.

"She's my daughter-your sister!" He yelled back.

"My what now?" Heath asked.

"She's my daughter," Andrew panted.

Before Heath could say another word Charlie was bolting up the stairs "where is she where is she?"

"Up here babe!" Brax yelled down.

Charlie ran up and into the room "Ruby!" she cried and lifted her off the ground sobbing as she held her close.

Maddy took a few steps away and looked up when she bumped into Brax "hey you look like me," she giggled.

Brax smiled and lifted her into her arms "that's because I'm your big brother," he said and carried her to the door no way he could deny her she looked so like them.

"But how?" She asked confused.

"My mummy and your daddy were married they had us three boys then daddy married your mummy and had you two so you've got another two Heath being one of them and Casey being the other he's the same age as Lee."

"Lee is he here?" she yelled happily.

"No sweetie but I'll take you to him," he looked back at Charlie she nodded her head sadly. Brax sighed her mum didn't make it "but we'll sit here for a while until the cops have daddy in a car alright?"

Maddy nodded "and he won't get out this time?"

"No he won't," Watson said appearing in the doorway "medics are downstairs to check Ruby out and by the looks of it the kid too," she said examining the marks on Maddy "and you lot can had over the guns."

"Ah man," Heath grumbled and handed his over "that was kinda cool getting to be in charge."

"So join the police force," Watson chuckled taking the other two from Hammer and Brax.

"I might just to that," Heath replied seriously. "What I might," he said when everyone burst out laughing.

"Yeah mate and pigs will fly," Hammer chuckled and took the stairs down.

"Let's get you two looked after," Charlie said and led Ruby out of the room with Brax following carrying Maddy.

* * *

><p>A while later when everything had died down Brax sat watching Maddy and Ruby he looked up when Charlie sat beside him and leaned into him "so what do you think will happen to her now?"<p>

"Well since Lee is not eighteen yet she has to go into care…unless one of her new big brothers agree to take her until he is," she said looking at him with a smile.

Brax smiled and stood up walking to them he stopped in front of them "you girls ready to go home?" He asked.

Ruby nodded and looked down to Maddy "you wanna sleep in my bed with me we can watch a movie."

"So I'll never have to come back here again now mummy's gone too?" She asked Brax.

Brax smiled at the hope she held in her eyes "no honey you don't- the bank will sell the house and you get the money when you're a big girl like Ruby."

Maddy nodded "they won't sell my stuff will they?"

"No sweetie," he chuckled "they won't me and Lee can come and get everything you need…I'll be back I just need to sign the forms from the social worker go wait with your mum," he said and walked over to the woman filling out forms on a nearby car. Looking back at them he smiled as Charlie lifted Maddy up and swung her around- all three laughing… this he could get used to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I know I said two more chapters but I think it might be three now, hope you all enjoyed this one. I know Ruby's kidnapping wasn't that long but I'd planned that anyway… won't be long for the next update I'm determined to get this one finished by Sunday. PS I have no idea about what happened in the hospital scene it's all made up.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the hold-up I know I said I wanted to get this story finished but then my laptop caught a virus and when I got it back I completely forgot all about this and went on with others, so sorry again and I've decided this is the last chapter-it jumps a few months on….enjoy and thanks for reading- and to those who stuck with me, really means al lot. **

**Eight months later**

Charlie stood and looked at herself in her official uniform and chuckled she'd only worn it a handful of times she looked weird in it-the hat looked like the ones the airhostess's wore. Smiling at the gurgling noise she turned away from the mirror and walked over to the cot "hey buddy," she cooed and picked up her two month old son. Walking to the mirror again she looked at herself "doesn't mummy look funny," she chuckled.

She glanced in the mirror as the door opened and smiled when Brax walked in "well hello Sergeant," he said and looked her up and down. Closing the door he walked over to her and slipped his arms around her waist, he kissed her neck and pulled her back into him "Heath and the kids are ready," he said and looked down at the baby.

"Yeah I'll just feed Connor then we can go," she replied and stepped away from him.

Brax shook his head "what if he spews on you, you gotta look good up there-I'll feed him," he said and took him from her "you go eat something," he said and walked to the door "you look hot by the way," he said and slipped out of the room.

Charlie shook her head and followed him down the stairs "hey guys," she greeted everyone in the kitchen.

"Hey," they all replied.

"Charlie doesn't Heath look cool?" Maddy asked looking up at her.

"He does sweetie very handsome," she said and poured herself some coffee.

"So we're all still meeting for drinks after this?" Lee asked.

"Yeah….everyone except mum and dad," Ruby replied "then we're going home and you're gonna scrub that apartment like I asked you to two days ago."

Lee groaned and looked over at Casey "hey don't look at me you were warned she was a neat freak before you two got the idea to move in together."

"Like her mum," Brax muttered and smiled when Charlie shot him a glare.

"But you live there too," Lee said.

"And I've done my cleaning I know my girlfriend and that temper of hers," Casey replied and stood up "I'm gonna go pick up Hammer be back soon!" he called on his way out.

Charlie turned to Heath who was being very quiet "you all set for today?" she asked.

"Yeah I think…just a little nervous," he replied and stood up "do I look like a fool?"

Charlie scoffed "look at me," she said waving her hand up and down "you got off lightly."

"Nah mate you look very smart," Brax replied he was proud of his brother, after everything had settled down Heath had gone and enrolled in the academy surprising everyone when he stuck to it "you'll be fine mate," Brax said and clapped him on the back "we're all proud of ya," he smiled and sat beside Charlie while he fed Connor.

"Yeah Heath you've done well- top of your class I heard, don't worry about it this is nothing compared to the academy," Charlie replied hoping to calm his nerves.

"Hello!" Bianca called from the front door.

"In here babe!" Heath called back.

Bianca walked into the kitchen and gasped "oh my," she said and bit her lip looking him up and down.

"I look stupid don't I? Man I wish I could leave this off," Heath moaned and tugged at his jacket.

"No no you look very smart, I like it," Bianca smiled and walked over to him "my baby is about to become a copper," she said and kissed him.

"Yeah and just in time too," Brax said Heath raised an eyebrow he had no clue what he was talking about, Brax rolled his eyes "have you forgotten you're being my best man tomorrow?"

"Oh that no hadn't forgotten…just forgot it was tomorrow," he replied.

Brax smiled over at Charlie "this time tomorrow I'll be at the church waiting for you."

Charlie chuckled "this time tomorrow I'll only be getting up," she shook her head when he frowned seems forgetfulness ran in the family "we're not getting married till one Brax," she giggled

"Aw yeah forgot we'd switched times," he replied and handed Connor to Bianca "I better go grab mum," he said and kissed Charlie quickly.

"And make sure she's not in a skimpy dress like my birthday!" Heath called after him.

…

Half an hour later they had pulled up at the academy Charlie groaned she hated doing this- good thing it only happened once a year. Each year her and the other sergeants in the bay area would take turns at the graduation ceremonies and this year just happened to be her turn-it didn't matter she was on maternity leave she still had to do it. Climbing out of the car she looked down and smiled as a small hand slipped into hers.

"Are you graduating too Charlie?" Maddy asked.

"No sweetie," she chuckled "I graduated a long time ago today I'm the one that's going to help all the new cops graduate."

"Yeah Mads, she hands them their diplomas," Lee said coming up beside them.

Brax chuckled "I won't be paying attention I'll be too busy staring at my sexy wife to be."

"Uh dad that is gross we're all here and can hear you," Ruby groaned.

Charlie blushed "take your seats and you behave," she said slapping Brax "gotta go…I'll see ya in a bit! Don't worry Heath you'll be just fine!" she called as she hurried over to her inspector.

Brax chuckled again and ushered them all into their seats as Heath and hammer took their seats up front….yes hammer had joined the police force too, he had decided he wanted to make something out of himself and had followed Heath a week later.

Over an hour later Charlie stood at the podium and looked down at the next name she has to call a smile crossed her face and looked over towards the new recruits "Officer Heath Braxton," she called and picked up his diploma.

Heath nervously walked up on stage glancing at Brax as he went who winked at him. He walked over to Charlie and stopped in front of her "congratulations Officer Heath Braxton of Yabbie creek police station," she smiled and held out his diploma.

Heath's eyes went wide "I get to work with you?" he asked he was sure he'd be sent the furthest away.

Charlie nodded "only the best on my team," she smiled and shook his hand. She burst out laughing when Heath gave her a sloppy kiss and lifted her of the ground- and at Brax yelling.

Brax's eyes went wide "Oi!" he yelled "that's my wife!" but he couldn't help but laugh.

Heath let her down "thank you so much Sergeant," he said and took it from her, as he walked by Brax he had to doge a punch that was sent his way "hey, have to get in with the boss," he chuckled and walked back to stand with the others.

Hammer was called next and the Braxton's and co clapped just as hard for him as they did Heath-he too getting to work out of Yabbie creek police station.

After it was finished they all rounded up at the cars "man am I glad that's over," Heath said happily.

"Enjoy your time there without me, in four months' time I'll be showing you what real police work is," Charlie giggled as she settled Connor in his seat.

"Now now Sergeant, start with the threats and I'll make sure Brax can't stand tomorrow never mind make the wedding," Heath chuckled.

"You wouldn't dare," Leah laughed "you know Charlie would kill you."

"Yeah and I would too," Bianca added.

"Yeah I think I would too," Jack chuckled.

"Hey I am standing here you know," Brax scoffed "I can make my own decisions I'll drink if I want to."

Charlie raised an eyebrow "is that so?" she said and closed the back door.

Brax nodded with a smirk on his face he knew she was trying to be serious "you never know, it is my bucks night might get a stripper or two in."

Charlie's eyes went wide "do and you'll be marrying someone else tomorrow," she said and walked to the front of the car.

"Ouch," Brax chuckled when Ruby slapped him on the head "I was kidding," he said and followed Charlie "hey, babe," he said and pulled her back he pinned her to the car and kissed her deeply. Pulling back he stroked her cheek "you know I only got eyes for you," he mumbled and kissed her again "I promise a few beers and bed early sure I'll have the little man and VJ with me anyway."

"He's not old enough to rat you out yet," she giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I was kidding too-do what you want I don't care-just be there tomorrow."

"Hey we're not parting ways yet I still got a few hours with ya," he said and walked her to her door "and it's just gonna be me and you," he said and walked to his side of the car "Rubes mind your brother and Maddy we'll meet you at Bianca's in a few hours!" he called and climbed in.

* * *

><p>Back at the house they walked in after dropped Connor and Maddy over to Bianca's, Charlie picked up the mail and flicked through it "here," she said handing Brax a letter for him while she opened one for her.<p>

Brax opened it and scanned it "at last," he said and sat down.

"What is it?" Charlie asked.

"The legal papers for us to be Maddy's legal guardians," Brax replied reading it properly.

Charlie nodded "do you want to talk to them about this before or after the wedding tomorrow?" she asked.

Brax put it on the counter and walked to her "they already know what's going on and they're happy with it, Lee knows we're gonna look after her and he knows I'll look out for him too," he said slipping his hands onto her waist "now we've finally got this place to ourselves and I know I've been waiting a long time to get you into my bed again."

Charlie gigged and wrapped her arms around his neck "I sleep in your bed every night."

"Yeah but we haven't… you know," he chuckled "since before Connor was born," he said and kissed the side of her mouth "and that is a very- very long time for me to keep my hands off you," he said and trailed kisses along her neck.

Charlie giggled "well Sid did say six weeks and it's been nine," sliding her hand down to his zipper she tugged at it "wanna help me get this off?" she asked and started to walk him backwards towards the stairs.

Brax looked down at her official police uniform "only if you leave the hat on," he said and threw her over his shoulder and ran up the stairs.

….

Afterwards they both lay breathing heavily on the bedroom floor…the bed being too far away from them "I swear Brax if I have any marks on me you're dead," she giggled and rolled onto his chest.

"Hey you caught me off guard with that move you pulled there you were just asking for me to do it," he chuckled and pulled her into him "I love you," he said and kissed her deeply.

Charlie pulled back and turned her head to look at the clock "you have to go soon," she sighed and lay back on him.

"You know I could sneak over when everyone is asleep," he said pulling her closer.

"No!" she shrieked "Brax I am serious here, do not come over here later the dresses will be all laid out you can't see it," she said tilting her head up to him "I mean in it."

Brax chuckled and kissed her "babe you could turn up in a garbage bag and I'd still think you were beautiful."

Charlie giggled "wait till you see the dress cost me a bomb," she said.

Brax chuckled "cost me a bomb you mean."

Charlie rolled onto her stomach and rested her elbows on his chest "I paid for it myself."

"What?" Brax frowned "I gave you money to buy it."

Charlie nodded "I know you did."

"So why didn't you use it?" he asked.

Charlie smiled sweetly "I put it in the fund for Connor."

"Why?" he asked sitting up "babe that money was for you to buy your dress, Bianca said you had your heart set on it," he sighed.

Charlie sat up "and I got it I just paid for it myself, trust me you've had a lucky escape it was two grand dearer than what I…" she trailed off as his eyes widened "uh never mind," she said and stood up.

"Charlie," Brax said seriously "exactly just how much did you spend on the dress?" he asked and stood up.

"Five," she said quickly as she pulled on clothes.

"Five grand!" he yelled "are you serious!"

Charlie turned to him and bit her lip she knew he'd flip over her spending that much of her own money "yes Brax it's my wedding dress I can pay what I want for it."

"Where did you pull five grand from if you didn't use the three I gave you?" he asked walking to her

"Well since you never let me pay for anything it all built up in my bank," she replied and slipped her arms around his neck "baby please don't get upset about it," she said and looked up at him "it'll be well worth it you'll see."

Brax sighed he didn't want his last few minutes with her arguing "fine but you better look so damn sexy or I'm calling the whole thing off," he shook his head and chuckled "never mind you look that way already," he said and kissed her softly.

Charlie giggled "I may be up for a midnight visit but you're not to come in," she said seriously.

Brax chuckled "I'll throw stones at the window and you can sneak out to me," he said and kissed her again "do you want me to drop you off at Bianca's?" he asked.

Charlie nodded "that way I get to spend a bit more time with you," she smiled and stepped away from him "have you got all your stuff ready?" she asked.

"Yeah Bianca took it in her car this morning, all the suits and that are over at Heath's already."

"And he has the rings?" Charlie asked.

Brax scoffed "no, he won't be getting them until we're standing at the altar."

Charlie giggled "have a little faith Brax," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Brax chuckled "I don't need faith I know my brother he'll forget them or put them down somewhere….I gave him his chance already, he put them somewhere then couldn't remember, we spent hours tearing the place apart and guess where they were?"

Charlie giggled "in his drawer?" she asked.

Brax shook his head "on the dam window sill," he said and kissed her "we better get moving," he said and stepped back.

…

A few minutes later Brax had pulled up at Bianca's and both climbed out. "Hello!" Charlie called letting themselves in.

Bianca walked in winding Connor on her shoulder "ah finally managed to drag yourselves away from one another?" she chuckled.

Charlie giggled and walked to her "where's everyone?" she asked taking Connor from her.

"April Rubes Maddy and Darcy are in April's room watching a movie, Jack had to head home for a bit he said he'd meet them at Heath's later. Heath Casey Lee and Hammer are gone to get their drink for later," Bianca replied and walked into the living room.

"Guess I should go give them a hand then," Brax said and walked to Charlie "I'll be back in a bit," he said and kissed her quickly and dropped a kiss on Connor's forehead "love ya! Bye Bianca!" he called on his way out the door.

"Do you need me to help you clean up here?" Charlie asked looking at the bottles and glasses around.

"Yeah I suppose, I think April and Ruby are enjoying that movie more than Maddy and Darcy," Bianca chuckled "I asked them a half hour ago to clean it up while I fed him," she replied and walked into the kitchen with a handful of bottles.

"Where are Leah and Cheryl?" Charlie asked placing Connor in his buggy and grabbing a few glasses.

"Leah went home to get VJ sorted for the night she'll meet us at your place after she drops him off with the boys. Cheryl asked them to drop her off on the way she wanted to get her stuff for your house and what she's wearing to the wedding."

Charlie chuckled "please sleep in with me tonight," she groaned "last time Cheryl stayed was when Brax had to go to a meeting in the city, I was due Connor that day he didn't want me alone- man that woman can talk, it was nearly five in the morning when she stopped…I'd rather Heath beside me," she giggled.

"Trust me he's as bad," Bianca giggled "so are ya nervous?" she asked.

Charlie thought for a moment "no, I'm not," she smiled "I can't wait to marry him," she said and picked up the towel "this is it," she smiled again and began to dry a glass "tomorrow is gonna be the happiest day of my life."

"Aww," Bianca smiled "I'm glad things worked out for ya Charlz at the start we were all worried about what he wanted from you and now look we all love him-and the other's," she giggled.

Charlie smiled "I hope you and Heath are taking notes?"

Bianca scoffed "please we've only been together five minutes."

Charlie giggled "when you know you know it doesn't matter how long or not so long you've been together, I see the way he looks at you."

"What like he wants to jump me?" Bianca giggled.

"No," Charlie giggled "it's the way Brax looks at me he's totally in love with you.""

Bianca looked over at her "keep a secret?" Charlie nodded "I think I'm in love with him."

Charlie darted her eyes behind Bianca as Heath passed the window "we'll talk later," she said and picked up another glass.

* * *

><p>By now it was night time and Charlie and the other girls had arrived back at her house while Brax and the boys went to Heath's house. Charlie walked into her room and smiled at the dresses hanging on her wardrobe door "thanks Leah!" she called and ran her fingers over the plastic containing her dress- it was perfect. Smiling again she walked in to join the other girls and sat down beside Cheryl.<p>

"You all set for tomorrow love?" she asked.

Charlie nodded "I am so excited I really can't wait for it to be morning," she said happily.

"So why don't you take a glass of wine have a hot bath and have an early night," Bianca suggested.

"You know what," Charlie said and stood up "I might just do that," she said and walked to the kitchen. Grabbing the bottle she walked back to them "but I might take the bottle with me," she giggled "there's another one in the fridge!" she called as she took the stairs.

As she got to the top she passed Ruby's room and saw her trying on her dress "you look beautiful baby," she smiled.

Ruby smiled back "nothing compared to what you'll look like," she said and looked at herself in the mirror.

Charlie sat on her bed "you don't mind that I asked Jack to walk me down the aisle?"

Ruby smiled and sat beside her "no mum I'm glad you and Uncle Jack have made up, I'm glad he's gonna be there."

Charlie sighed happily "so I'm getting married."

Ruby nodded "my mummy is getting married," she giggled and wrapped her arm around Charlie "you nervous?"

Charlie smiled again "no I'm too excited…but I'll be a bag of nerves in the morning," she giggled.

Ruby giggled and nodded to the bottle "don't drink all of that by yourself," she said and stood up again "better get this dress back into the plastic before the maid of honour has a meltdown."

Charlie chuckled and stood up "I won't I'm going for a bath, I'll see ya in a bit," she said and walked out of the room.

As she passed Maddy's room she smiled at April trying to get her and Darcy to stand still while she closed their dresses-Maddy had been chosen to be flower girl alongside Darcy. Smiling again she walked on to the bathroom and closed the door with a happy sigh.

…..

Over at Brax's he sat on the back step with a beer and Connor in his seat beside him "so this is it little man," he said and stroked his cheek "tomorrow your mummy is mine for the rest of her life," he chuckled. Sighing happily he looked out across the garden and thought back to all they'd been through, he still couldn't believe they'd come this far and made it out on top. After his dad had taken Ruby Charlie backed off a bit-kept he distance from the lot of them, he was sure he was gonna lose her. After they talked about what had happened-got everything out they slowly got back on track and finally arranged their wedding.

Brax stood up and chuckled as he thought about Charlie's words to him before he left that night 'I love you dummy nothing in this world will keep me from you, you should have known that' he chuckled again and went inside. Walking to the living room he placed Connor down in front of Heath and Hammer "where are Case Lee and VJ?" he asked.

"In Case's room watching a movie," Heath replied without taking his eyes off the tv

"And Jack? Brax asked.

"Called, he'll be here soon," Hammer answered.

"Right," Brax nodded "I'm gonna go get a shower keep an eye on him," he said walking towards the bathroom.

As he walked he heard VJ asking Casey a question, he stopped and listened.

"Case?" VJ asked "mum and Bianca gave out to Charlie when she started seeing Brax…what's so different now?"

Casey chuckled "because Brax used to be a troublemaker he only did it to get Charlie's attention, but that's all behind him now and they're in love mate they belong together."

VJ nodded "I always thought Brax was cool I asked mum why she was going mad and she said Charlie was gonna get hurt and she didn't want to see that happen."

"Nah mate, Brax wouldn't hurt her and he'd sure as hell kill anyone that did," Lee chuckled.

Brax sighed and walked on Leah was right he did hurt her he did use her but that was before he fell in love with her. And Lee was right anyone hurt her and he'd sure as hell make sure they never saw the light of day again. Closing the bathroom door he smiled to himself he couldn't wait to see her later.

* * *

><p>Over at Charlie's she Bianca and Leah were laying in her bed watching a movie Maddy Darcy Ruby and April had fallen asleep and so had Cheryl. She looked over at Leah and Bianca and saw they had fallen asleep, gently pulling back the covers she slid out and picked up her hoodie, as she pulled it over her head she heard a tap on her window. Frowning she walked to it and jumped when something hit it again, pulling back the blind a smile crossed her face at Brax standing looking back up. Opening the window she stuck her head out "what are you doing?" she whispered loudly.<p>

Brax chuckled "couldn't wait any longer, come down," he said and walked to the side of the house.

Charlie bit her lip to hold back a giggle she closed the window and hurried across the room. Hurrying down the stairs she pulled the back door open and closed it behind her. Walking to the side of the house she giggled as she was pulled back.

"Hey baby," Brax chuckled and kissed her quickly.

Charlie leaned back into him "you know you're lucky the others fell asleep early."

"So why isn't the bride asleep?" Brax asked turning her to face him.

Charlie slid her arms up his chest "can't sleep without my guy beside me I've gotten used to him."

Brax chuckled "me too I need to be holding you, we can sleep in the car if you want and sneak in early," he suggested.

Charlie laughed "no way the last time we did that my back was killing me and you couldn't move your neck. We have a long busy day ahead of us we need to be ready for it."

"So a quickie is out of the question?" Brax chuckled "I'm kidding babe," he added and kissed her deeply.

Charlie deepened the kiss and pulled him closer, she groaned as he pulled back "I hate nights away from you," she pouted.

Brax kissed her quickly "a few more hours babe then you won't be away from me again."

Charlie leaned into him "how's Connor and VJ getting on?"

"Yeah good they were asleep before I snuck out."

"Where was everyone else?" she asked.

"Casey and Lee were on the computer and the others were watching a game so I wasn't noticed slipping out."

"So you think," came a voice behind them.

"Shit," Brax groaned and turned to face his brother "get lost Heath," he said.

"No can do mate best man means keeping an eye on the groom and to make sure he doesn't come near his bride, so I'm sorry bro in the car or Buckton is gonna lend me her cuffs," Heath chuckled.

Charlie giggled "use your own-oh that's right, you haven't got them yet," she smirked and leaned up to kiss Brax "you should go," she said and stepped back.

Brax pulled her back and kissed her deeply letting her go he sighed heavily "I'll see you in the morning, love ya," he said and kissed her again.

"Night guys and I love you too!" she called watching them walk away.

"Love you too Buckton!" Heath chuckled "ow!" he hissed when Brax slapped him.

Charlie giggled as his reply "that's for turning up at all, geez you never notice what I'm doing and now you suddenly start," he huffed and climbed into the car.

Charlie giggled again and slipped in the back door-jumping at the voice behind her "and where have you been?" Bianca asked with a smirk.

"Oh I thought I heard someone at my car," she lied and walked by her.

Bianca scoffed "I heard Brax before you even left the room," she said and followed her.

Charlie turned back to her "fine, we wanted to see each other…why didn't you follow me then?"

Bianca shrugged "I knew he would turn up and I already said I wouldn't stop you-but if you tried to move off the drive I would have been chasing you with a rolling pin," she giggled and followed her into the bedroom.

They sat on the floor "can you believe that I'm actually marrying him?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I can, I know we gave you hard time when you first told us about him but he's changed-he changed for you and every time I saw him I could see the change in him, he's so in love with you Charlie," she smiled and squeezed her hand.

"You guys have come so far you took everything that was thrown at you and still came out of it together," Leah said joining them on the floor.

"We almost didn't," Charlie replied and looked down "after his dad took Ruby and what had happened before that-what he said to me I wasn't sure. When we got home we had Maddy and Lee so I left him to it," she sighed and stood up "I was gonna end it I was gonna walk away from him."

"We know you couldn't do that," Bianca said softly they had been there for all that they knew she was lost and didn't know what to do.

"Yeah you love him Charlie and you guys worked through it and now you're getting your happy ending," Leah added.

"I know," she nodded "but I can't help wonder what would have happened if I had walked away from him."

"Nothing because he wouldn't rest until he got you back…he loves you so much Charlie he'd never just let you walk away," Bianca said.

"Yeah he did kill a guy for you…not that that's a good thing," Leah said quickly.

Charlie smiled, over two years ago when no one knew about them Hammer's older brother worked it out and had kidnapped her and called Brax to meet him. When he turned up Hammer's brother was planning to kill them both and tied Brax up, but as soon as the gun went Charlie's way Brax exploded-broke the ties and all, getting his own gun he shot him just as he pulled the trigger at her. She turned back to them "nothing says I love you more than saving your life," she said and climbed into the bed "come on you two we have a busy day tomorrow," she giggled and lay down.

"Now she wants to sleep," Bianca scoffed as she pulled herself up.

"She's gonna be up at the crack of dawn," Leah groaned and climbed in beside them.

Charlie giggled and snuggled into the covers "I promise not to wake you before nine."

…..

Over at Brax he had just climbed into his bed for the night, he had just checked on Connor when the door opened and Heath walked in and sat on the end of his bed "you ready for this mate?" he asked.

Brax nodded "I am- she's the one, I knew that the minute I met her."

Heath chuckled "glad it all worked out for ya mate, I know I wasn't the easiest when it came to you two but I see how much you love her so I'm happy for you."

Brax chuckled "thanks that means a lot," he said and lay back "and maybe the next wedding will be yours," he said looking over at him.

Heath chuckled "I think we got a few years before that happens," he said and lay across the bottom of the bed "Brax," he said slowly "how long exactly were you two together before anyone knew?"

Brax looked up at the ceiling and smiled "over two years but I'm pretty sure people knew and just weren't saying anything."

"Wow," Heath said wide eyes "that long?" Brax nodded "maybe I am dumb," he chuckled "I never would have guessed-until I walked in on you two kissing I had no idea."

Brax sat up "really?" he asked "you had no clue you never thought anything at all?"

Heath shrugged "I knew you had a woman but never in a million years would I ever have guessed it was Charlie," he chuckled.

"So you knew I was seeing someone?"

Heath nodded "you'd go missing for hours at a time then when you did come home you'd go around with that stupid dopey grin on your face."

Brax chuckled thinking about all their secret hook ups "yeah that's when we were starting to get serious."

"How did you do it- how did you see her day after day without being able to kiss her or whatever?" Heath asked amazed they kept it secret so long.

Brax chuckled "she'd get pulled into my office if she came in, we'd meet there after close sometimes too or hook ups when no one was home. I don't know how we did it but we did-we made time for each other-even had a few nights just sitting in Angelo's while it was open-but it did kill me not to touch her," he chuckled "she made every excuse to come see me and I did the same, if Leah or Ruby was there I would pretend I was looking for Casey or I needed to speak to Charlie about something."

"And they didn't twig it- was Casey ever there when you turned up?"

Brax chuckled "yeah once or twice and the only thing I could think of was I needed him for a shift, and yes Leah and Ruby knew."

Heath chuckled and stood up "you going to bed?" Brax asked.

"Nah mate what you just told me is bonus material I'm going to change my speech," he chuckled "night," he said and slipped out of the room.

"And keep it clean!" Brax called after him chuckling he pulled down the covers and rolled under them, closing his eyes he let out a happy sigh this time tomorrow it'll be all over and Charlie will be his wife.

* * *

><p>The next morning Charlie yawned and opened her eyes rolling like she did every morning to face Brax she almost jumped out of the bed when she was faced with Leah. Remembering what day it was she practically jumped over them and out the bedroom door, running down the stairs she stopped "what am I doing?" she laughed, sitting on the stairs she bit her lip as the excitement bubbled.<p>

"You know Charlz you're like a kid waiting for mum and dad to wake up so they can open their presents," Bianca said and sat beside her.

"Sorry," she giggled "it's just it's here, it's today, I'm getting married today, I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY!" she yelled all over the house.

"Yes we know mum, but some of us are not so will you pipe down please it's only seven!" Ruby called from her room.

"Sorry," Charlie giggled and stood up "coffee?" she asked as Bianca followed her.

"Sure," she replied and sat at the bench she couldn't help smile at the permanent smile that was on Charlie's face, she was happy her best friend had finally something to smile about. She watched her until she sat beside her "how about breakfast at the diner when everyone wakes up?" she asked.

"Oh no I couldn't eat a thing I'm too excited," Charlie squealed.

"Tough," Leah yawned "you're eating we can't have you passing out on us," she said as she got herself some coffee.

"Fine I think I could manage a pancake," she giggled an stood up "we'll just go Ruby and April won't want to get up yet and pretty sure Maddy and Darcy will follow their lead," she said and walked out of the kitchen to get dressed.

"Since when did you want a pancake?" Bianca called after her.

"Since I'm afraid I'll puke on Brax at my wedding!" she called back.

As Charlie walked to her room she stopped when Ruby's bedroom door opened "did hear pancakes?" she asked.

Charlie giggled "yes you did get dressed if you're coming."

"I miss living here," Ruby giggled and closed her door again.

Charlie chuckled and walked into her own room sitting on her bed she looked around and thought back to the day Brax had brought her to this house. She remembered her face when he told her she'd bought it and only she him Maddy and the baby were going to be living here. After questioning him she'd learned he'd given Ruby Casey and Leah money for their apartment just so they could be alone without a bunch of teenagers walking in and out all day-his words. She giggled and stood up, how her life had changed, she'd still made them choose rooms and did them up for them for when they stayed-they'd always have a place here, sighing happily she went to get dressed.

….

Over at Brax's he sat up and yawned turning to the travel cot beside the bed he leaned over and looked down on his son wide awake "hey buddy," he said and lifted him out "you were the best boy last night weren't you?" he said and placed him on the bed. He looked up when the door opened and Lee walked in "what?" he asked.

"I want my nephew," Lee said and picked up Connor "Heath and Casey want you outside."

"Where's VJ and Jack?" he asked.

"Jack took him for a surf with Hammer before we have to start getting ready," Lee replied as he walked to the door with Connor.

Brax frowned "it's only after eight now we've loads of time."

"Yeah but we have a few things to do!" Lee called on his way out.

Brax lay back what did he mean by that? Shrugging he rolled out of his bed and pulled on jeans and a shirt.

Walking to the living room he dropped down beside his brother "what do you want me for?" he asked.

Heath stood up and slapped him on the back "last family surf as a single man come on mate," he said and walked into the kitchen.

Brax turned to look after him "pretty sure I haven't been single for about three years now!" he called after him.

Casey slapped him "you know what he meant, come on, Lee is gonna dress and feed Connor and come to watch us," he said and followed Heath out back.

Brax sighed and pulled himself up he was itching to get to that church-double itching to see Charlie, grabbing his keys he followed his brothers and grabbed his board.

….

As Charlie and the other walked to the diner she stopped and looked out at the water, smiling she moved closer to the fence.

"What are you looking at Charlz?" Bianca called as Maddy pulled her along.

"My husband," she smiled watching him out on the water with the boys-Lee sat on shore with Connor on his lap.

"Well you're not allowed see him and he's not allowed see you so move it missy," Ruby giggled as she and April took either side of her and dragged her inside.

After breakfast they came out of the diner Bianca and Cheryl pushing Charlie back in as the boys approached "hey boys," Cheryl said loudly so all the girls would keep Charlie hidden from Brax.

Brax smiled as he saw Leah pull Charlie behind her as they all chatted, he walked around to the other door. Sticking his head in he chuckled as Charlie walked towards him looking back to see if anyone was watching her. Reaching his arm out he pulled her out "hey baby," he said and kissed her.

"Hey," she giggled and wrapped her arms around him "we only have a few seconds before the cop we're gone."

Brax nodded "just wanted to see my baby," he said and kissed her "love ya see ya at the church," he said and kissed her a few times before he went back the other way.

"Love ya too!" she called after him and walked back in to see no one had notice "hey can we go I am getting married in a few hours," she said from behind them.

"You boys get Brax away from here so we can sneak her out," Cheryl said ushering them away.

"It's not mission impossible mum," Heath chuckled "it's a wedding but," he added as both Bianca and his mum shot him the death glare "we'll walk around the other door."

"You know mum I can see Charlie from here," Brax chuckled as all the girls scattered to hide her "just kidding, but great job guys I know who to call if I ever need bodyguards in Angelo's," he chuckled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Charlie stood looking at herself in the mirror she blew out a shaky breath all the nerves she should have had yesterday had now joined the bag of nerves that was already in her stomach. She didn't even move as the door opened and closed again.<p>

"Oh my god mum!" Ruby shrieked and threw her hand over her mouth "you look so beautiful," she sniffed and walked to her "Brax is gonna die," she giggled.

Charlie turned to Ruby "you look beautiful too sweetie, is Maddy and the others ready?" she asked.

"Yeah," she nodded "I just came to give you this," she said and held out a box "uh uncle Jack gave it to me yesterday…it was your mum's," she said holding it out.

Charlie opened the box and her eyes filled with tears "dad gave that to her for her birthday the year she died," she said fingering the white pearl necklace.

"Jack wanted you to wear it," Ruby said softly and placed the box on the dresser "he's here by the way," she said and backed out of the room "car will be here in half an hour," she said and slipped out of the room.

….

Over at Brax's he held Connor in his arms and looked at them both in the mirror "looking sharp buddy," he chuckled looking at him in his little tux. He looked back as the door opened and Casey walked in "you scrub up well," he said looking at Casey in his tux.

"You too, I don't think I've ever seen you wear something that covered your whole arm," Casey said and stopped beside them.

Brax chuckled "I know I'm dying to take it off already."

"Car is here!" Heath yelled in.

"You ready?" Casey asked.

Brax smiled looking at himself in the mirror "never been more ready in my life," he said

Casey smiled too "let's go get you married," he said and walked to the door.

….

"Mum car is here!" Ruby yelled up the stairs.

All the girls gathered at the end of the stairs as Charlie appeared at the top she blushed as they all gasped "okay you can all stop staring now," she giggled as she started to come down.

"You look beautiful love," Cheryl smiled "I better get moving gotta make it to the church before you!" she called on her way out.

"Charlie you look amazing," Leah said looking her up and down.

"Yeah wouldn't even recognize you," April said.

"Oh Charlie," Bianca sniffed "you're the hottest bride I have ever seen," she said and hugged her.

"Charlie you look very pretty," Maddy said.

"Like a princess," Darcy giggled.

"Thank you girls so do you," Charlie said twirling them around.

"We better head soon or…wow," Jack said from the doorway.

"And that's our que," Bianca giggled and ushered Darcy and Maddy out to the car while Leah April and Ruby followed.

Jack walked over to Charlie and looked her up and down "I am speechless," he smiled "you look absolutely stunning Charlie."

Charlie smiled and slipped her arm into his "glad you're here today…now let's go get me married," she giggled and pulled him towards the door.

…..

Brax stood at the alter his nerves were eating at him he turned and smiled at Heath beside him he too scrubbed up well, moving onto Casey his smile widened he was looking around trying not to show he was bored, moving onto Hammer and Lee he smiled at how things had turned out. His head moved to the door as the music started and the doors opened.

His smile widened as Ruby nudged Maddy and Darcy to go, he watched his sister and niece make their way to them before his mum took them to their seats, then VJ followed with the rings and sat beside the girls. He looked back as his daughter started her walk down the aisle, when she got to him he winked at her and mouthed 'beautiful' before looking back to the door.

Leah made her way down next, followed by April then finally Bianca. As white appeared Brax's breath hitched she was so beautiful, as she walked he could not take his eyes off her he didn't even blink when Jack stopped in front of him and shook his hand before placing Charlie's into his.

Lacing his fingers with hers he pulled her closer to him "you look absolutely gorgeous babe," he said.

Charlie smiled "you too…is it wrong that I wanna rip that tux off you?"

Brax chuckled "nah I was thinking the same thing," he said as they turned to face Elijah.

…

"Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Daryl Braxton!" Elijah yelled as they kissed.

Charlie giggled and pulled back "so was my dress worth the money?"

"Oh yes," Brax chuckled and pulled her back to him.

"Oi," Heath chuckled and slapped him "one kiss mate one."

Brax chuckled "let's get outta here, this place is kinda creeping me out."

Charlie giggled and started to walk with him-walking out to her new life.

…..

After the meal and speeches were out of the way Brax went looking for Charlie who had slipped away unnoticed. Finding her outside looking up at the sky he slipped his arms around her and pulled her back to him "what are you doing out here babe?" he asked.

Charlie leaned into him "just having a bit of breathing space," she replied. Sliding her hand onto his she looked down at his ring "does it feel weird?" she asked.

Brax kissed her shoulder "no coz when I look at it all I see is how lucky I am to have you, you're my wife now and I am the happiest I have ever been and that is all down to you."

Charlie turned in his arms and slid her hands up his chest "I'm pretty happy too," she smiled you're mine forever," she said and leaned up to kiss him "best day of my life," she said and kissed him again.

"Wasn't that when you met me?" he chuckled.

Charlie giggled "no but that's up there along with having our son, moving in together, getting to wake up with you every morning, seeing the kids happy, seeing Heath and Bianca get together at last."

Brax chuckled and kissed her again "I love you Mrs Braxton," he said and pulled her closer "and I'm gonna spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

Charlie leaned up again and kissed him softly "you don't have to prove it to me coz I think I love you just as much you love me-more if that's possible."

"Nu-uh," Brax said shaking his head "I love you more, I'd move heaven and earth for you."

"Hey you love me…that's enough," she said and hugged him tight-this was her life now-he was her life now and she couldn't wait to share it all with him.

Pulling back she looked up at him "we better get back in there or they'll think we snuck off to- well, you know," she giggled.

Brax chuckled "we could do that," he said and started to walk her backwards "they're all wasted they won't notice," he said and started to kiss her neck "I hear weddings sex is the best," he mumbled against her.

"Oh really?" Charlie giggled "so that's why you married me?"

Brax pulled back and nodded "that and you're so hot, sexy, beautiful, irresistible, cute, funny, caring…and I just plain love you with all my heart, I couldn't live without you," he said seriously.

Charlie smiled "well I only married you coz you're an amazing kisser and even better in bed," she said and pulled him to her kissing him hard.

Brax chuckled into the kiss and started to lead her towards the lift that would bring them to the honeymoon suite.

"Oh and I love you too," she giggled as he pushed her into the lift.

**A/N Sorry if it all seemed a bit rushed and jumped back and forth I just wanted to get this story finished.**


End file.
